O Poder Supremo
by Andy Gramp
Summary: Sakura está ansiosa pelo retorno de Shaoran, que estava em treinamento, depois de longos 5 anos. Mas algo estranho aconteceu com seu amado na China. Novos desafios e revelações surpeendentes.*COMPLETO*
1. Mau Pressentimento

TÍTULO**:** O Poder Supremo 

Capitulo 1 – Mau pressentimento

A cidade de Tomoeda é conhecida como uma cidade tranqüila e pacata, e não deixa a desejar. Suas ruas são cheias de pessoas felizes e trabalhadoras, em seu meio a um parque onde crianças e namorados dividem o mesmo espaço e um grande bosque, com lindas flores e árvores. Há seis anos atrás aconteceram coisas estranhas naquela pequena cidade próxima a Tóquio, mas o tempo faz com que as pessoas esqueçam e muitas coisas haviam mudado, outras apenas pareciam que haviam mudado. 

Hahahahahahaha.....

Kero (olhando de sua gaveta-quarto): 'É incrível como você não muda, Sakura.'

Sakura (correndo de um lado para o outro): 'Estou atrasada!!!!!!'

Kero (tentando ajudar colocando um caderno na pasta): 'O que foi desta vez?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'É que eu tive um sonho estranho, e acabei perdendo o sono.'

Kero (interessado): 'Um sonho?'

Sakura (saindo do quarto): 'Depois eu te conto... Tchauzinho!'

Kero suspirou fundo e foi arrumar a cama de sua mestra, murmurando que todos os dias era a mesma coisa, olhando que havia alguma coisa jogada no chão, abaixou-se e pegou o pequeno objeto, que apesar do tempo tinha aparência de novo.

Kero (colocando-o na prateleira): 'Ela não larga este ursinho......'

Sakura desceu as escadas correndo e percebeu que não havia ninguém na cozinha, no quadro de avisos respondia o porque. Seu pai estava na faculdade dando prova de revisão e Touya já não morava mais com eles, fazia faculdade de Educação Física na capital e por isso havia se mudado junto com Yukito que também estudava na mesma faculdade, mas quase todos os dias ele dava uma passadinha em casa, para filar o jantar ou para implicar com sua monstrenga favorita, que ainda se irritava com a implicância do irmão. O fato de ele fazer um estágio na escola de Tomoeda, antiga escola de Sakura o possibilitava de sempre estar por perto.

Sakura não usava mais os patins, ela fazia o percurso a pé, pois adorava aquele caminho. Sua escola agora é a mesma onde seu irmão estudara. Por onde passava sempre cumprimentava algumas pessoas com aquele sorriso encantador, sem contar que não deixava de chamar a atenção dos rapazes que a via. Ela tinha se tornado uma moça linda, mantinha seus cabelos curtos com duas pontas maiores na frente, mas seu corpo antes esguio agora era cheio de curvas, muito bem desenvolvido para seus 17 anos. Chegou na escola bufando de tanto que correu e encontrou com seus amigos que a esperava posicionados para as palmas.

Rika (sorrindo): 'Que bom você conseguiu!'

Rika também havia se tornado uma menina muito bonita, mais tinha seus cabelos compridos que cobriam suas costas até na cintura. Ao lado dela estava Chiraru que agora tinha os cabelos preços a apenas uma trança, ela e Yamazaki estavam noivos e este continuava do mesmo jeito. 

Naoko (pegando a mão da amiga): 'Sakura, o próximo livro que vou escrever vai ser sobre uma menina que só chegava atrasada na escola, em sua homenagem....'

Naoko já não usava aqueles enormes óculos com aros redondos e seu cabelo estava mais curto do que seis anos atrás, mesmo com apenas 17 anos, ela havia se tornado uma escritora muito conhecida por seus contos de terror. Tomoyo estava ao seu lado e apenas sorria para sua amiga, esta continuava com o mesmo olhar amoroso para Sakura, mas se tornara uma das moças mais lindas de Tomoeda, só perdia para Sakura, os rapazes entravam em verdadeiras brigas para cortejá-la, pois além de linda era herdeira de uma fortuna. Essa nem ligava, pois só tinha olhos para sua amada amiga. 

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Que bom que o professor ainda não chegou.'

Sakura (sentando no chão): 'Ai ai ai, um dia eu consigo chegar mais cedo.'

Naoko: 'Tomoyo, você irá gravar alguma coisa neste final de semana com a sua câmera?' 

Tomoyo (sem entender): 'Não.'

Naoko (entusiasmada): 'Você poderia me emprestá-la?'

Sakura (curiosa): 'Você irá gravar alguma coisa interessante Naoko?'

Naoko (com estrelas nos olhos): 'Irei filmar uma convenção sobre aparições de fantasma.'

Sakura (colocando as mãos nos ouvidos): hahahahahahahah

Apesar de Sakura ter passado por tantas dificuldades com as cartas, ela ainda mantinha um pavor para estas coisas. Neste momento o professor entrou na sala e mandou que todos se sentassem. Eles continuavam a manter os mesmos lugares como na escola Tomoeda. Sakura deu uma olhada para a cadeira que estava vazia atrás dela e deu um suspiro com um olhar muito melancólico, Tomoyo como sempre observadora, vendo o gesto da amiga deu um pequeno sorriso, pois ela sabia o motivo.

Professor: Pessoal, hoje começa mais um semestre em nossa escola; e de hoje em diante teremos uma nova aluna em nossa sala, pode entrar...

A menina que entrou na sala provocou muitos comentários. Ela era muito bonita, seu corpo era muito parecido com o de Sakura, seus olhos eram um azul escuro que traziam um ar de suspense na garota de pele alva, seus cabelos eram loiros e compridos, mas estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, com certeza foi motivo do alvoroço. Porém o que mais chamou a atenção de todos era o seu semblante sério e desafiador.

Garota (com um sorriso): 'Olá meu nome é Relena Thompson, e vim da Alemanha. Muito prazer'.

Sakura ficou maravilhada como sempre na possibilidade de ter mais uma amiga, e impressionada, já que não eram muitas as pessoas loiras que ela conhecia, contudo sua felicidade foi atingida por um aperto no coração e uma sensação de angústia, e como mágica a imagem do seu ser amado apareceu a sua frente. Já havia cinco anos que Shaoran tinha voltado para Hong Kong. Depois que a carta Vácuo foi capturada, ele ficou um tempo em Tomoeda, pediu Sakura em namoro para o Sr. Fujitaka que ficou muito feliz, para o desespero de Touya e Kero. Mas infelizmente logo ele voltara para Hong Kong, para a última fase de seu treinamento. Sakura ficou muito triste, mas sabia como era importante para Shaoran terminar o seu treinamento, e com muito pesar disse que o esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso. Eles se comunicavam por cartas, pois por telefone era impossível já que onde ele estava era isolado do mundo. Quem servia de correio elegante era Meiling, que sempre nas férias vinha para passar com suas amigas, e trazia presentes dele. A distância e o tempo os faziam sofrer muito, mais Sakura confiava no amor de Shaoran, e sabia que como ele havia dito, logo estariam juntos para sempre. Mas naquele momento o sentimento não foi de saudade e sim de medo.

Ao acabar as aulas Sakura continuava tendo um péssimo pressentimento, mantinha-se calada e com um olhar longe, Tomoyo caminhava ao lado dela e percebia que a amiga não estava bem. 

Tomoyo (com expressão preocupada): 'Sakura, está tudo bem?'

Sakura (parando de andar e colocando a mão sobre o peito): 'Estou sentindo um aperto muito grande no peito, parece que vai estourar.'

Tomoyo:' Será que é alguma coisa grave? Não é melhor ir ao médico?'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Não! Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa com o Shaoran.'

Tomoyo (sem entender): 'Com o Shaoran?'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei, de repente veio a imagem dele na minha mente e este sentimento ruim.'

Tomoyo (Segurando a mão da amiga): 'Sakura, você deve estar enganada. Talvez seja porque você está com muita saudade e a entrada da nova aluna a fez lembrar de quando ele entrou na escola. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.'

Sakura (incrédula): 'Será? Eu não quero perdê-lo.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): Olha, o treinamento dele está quase acabando. Logo ele estará aqui e vocês ficarão juntos para sempre.

Sakura olhou para sua amiga que sorria. Como Tomoyo era importante na vida dela, sempre esteve ao seu lado, nos momentos bons e ruins. Naqueles dias em que Sakura ficava longe de seu lobo querido, era Tomoyo que sorria com ela, e chorava também. Ela se sentiu melhor e enxugou as lágrimas que ainda estavam em seu rosto.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'É, talvez você tenha razão, sou uma boba mesmo.'

*-----*

Yukito e Touya estavam na cozinha preparando o jantar, já que naquele dia eles estavam de folga. No meio da cozinha estava Kero inquieto e faminto.

Kero (impaciente): 'Ai, anda logo, anda logo.'

Touya (com cara de bravo): 'Larga de ser esfomeado, Oh! bicho de pelúcia'.

Kero (com raiva): 'Olha como fala comigo, mais respeito com o poderoso Kerberus!'

Yukito (antes que Touya dissesse alguma coisa): 'Por favor, não comecem a brigar de novo. Vocês não cansam?'

Neste instante Sakura entrou em casa. Kero ao ver que era sua dona voou em sua direção para cumprimentá-la com um grande sorriso

Kero (entusiasmado): 'Oi Sakura! Você chegou na hora certa, hora de comer!!!'

Sakura (desligada):' Oi Kero'.

Kero estranhou a reação dela, ele sabia que desde que o moleque havia ido embora Sakura só ficava realmente feliz, quando recebia alguma carta dele, mas agora ela estava mais triste do que de costume. Ela olhou para os dois que a fitavam com espanto e os cumprimentou de longe mesmo e subindo direto para o seu quarto. 

Yukito (preocupado): 'Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sakura?'

Touya não respondeu nada, continuava com um olhar sério, ele não possuía mais poderes mágicos, mas sabia que estava relacionado ao moleque.

Kero (voando em direção ao quarto): 'Eu vou ver?'

Kero entrou no quarto de sua mestra e amiga e a encontrou abraçada com o ursinho que Shaoran havia lhe dado anos atrás. Ela estava sentada na cama e acariciando uma foto recente que ele havia mandado para ela de onde estava treinando.

Kero (aproximando): 'Ah! Já devia ter adivinhado que o motivo é esse moleque!!! Mesmo longe ele continua sendo um problema.'

Sakura não moveu um fio de cabelo, mantinha-se mergulhada em sua angústia que nem percebeu o que Kero havia dito, ele se aproximou e passou delicadamente sua patinha sobre a cabeça dela.

Kero: 'Não se preocupe Sakura. Ele não disse que faltava pouco para terminar o treinamento?'

Sakura (com os olhos lacrimejando): 'Não é isso, Kero! Eu sinto falta dele, mas sei que ele irá cumprir o que prometeu. É que estou tendo um mau pressentimento, tenho certeza que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele.'

Kero (cariciando o rosto dela): 'Você realmente ama aquele moleque não é? '

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça e apertou o ursinho e a foto que estava em suas mãos. Kero havia presenciado tudo o que sua dona tinha passado naqueles anos, ele imaginou que a distância faria com que ela esquecesse, mas ao contrário, o amor deles crescia cada vez mais e ele já havia se conformado com o inevitável.

Kero (pegando o telefone): 'Muito bem, acabe logo com esta agonia.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Como assim?'

Kero: 'Oras, liga para a casa do moleque e pergunte para a encrenqueira se está tudo bem. Tenho certeza que não está acontecendo nada... Aliás, vaso ruim não quebra.'

Sakura olhou com muito carinho aquela criatura que sempre estava ao seu lado e enxugou o rosto. Pegou o telefone e ligou para casa de Shaoran. Ao ouvir a linha chamar seu coração começou a bater com muita força e não conseguia parar de tremer. Alguém na outra linha atendeu, mas ela nem deixou a pessoa falar primeiro.

Sakura (com pressa): 'Boa tarde, eu poderia falar com a Meilyn?'

Por alguns segundos ninguém respondeu, ela podia ouvir a respiração do outro lado da linha, mas era apenas isso. 

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Por favor, eu poderia falar com Meilyn Li? Este é o número da mansão Li não é?'

Voz: 'Sakura?'

Sakura ouviu o som do seu nome. Era uma voz masculina, grave e forte. Ela sempre ligava para a casa da amiga e nunca a tinha ouvido antes. O coraçãozinho da menina começou a bater mais rápido. Seria ele? Seria o seu pequeno lobo? Um arrepio gostoso percorreu todo o corpo dela e foi como uma explosão de alegria, tristeza, saudade e principalmente, amor...

Sakura (já com os olhos rasos de lágrimas): 'Sha... Shaoran é você?'

Shaoran (estático): 'O que foi?'

Sakura (sem perceber a frieza dele): 'Você voltou? Por que você não me ligou avisando que tinha acabado seu treinamento?'

Shaoran: 'Calma, meu treinamento ainda não acabou, só vim resolver um problema, e já estou indo embora'.

Sakura então percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada, pois ele não transmitia nenhum tipo de sentimento, apenas falava pausadamente. Nos poucos momentos que ficaram juntos, ele sempre a tratava como uma princesa, era muito romântico e atencioso. Nunca ele a trataria daquela forma.

Sakura (magoada): 'Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Por que está me tratando assim?'

Shaoran (tentando ser mais carinhoso): 'Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, só não queria que você ficasse triste, minha flor.'

Sakura se derreteu todinha ao ouvir ele chamá-la de flor, como ela gostava quando ele a chamava assim.

Sakura (mais animada): 'Mas está tudo bem com você? É que eu tive um mau pressentimento e então resolvi ligar.'

Shaoran: 'Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, agora eu preciso ir, não posso interromper meu treinamento'.

Sakura: 'Shaoran..... eu te amo'.

Shaoran (depois de ficar um pouco em silêncio): '... Eu também.'

Sakura ouviu o telefone ser desligado, mas não entendeu porque Shaoran estava daquele jeito. Aquele não era o Shaoran que ela conhecia, será que ele não a amava mais? Novamente a angústia inundou o seu coração, aquele telefonema em vez de ter melhorado a situação, piorou, pois apesar de ter ouvido a voz dele, Shaoran tratou-lhe de uma forma muito estranha. Contou tudo detalhadamente para Kero que ficou sério e não falou mais nada, sentou na janela olhando a lua. Sakura tomou um banho e foi deitar já que não adiantava ficar daquele jeito, ele havia dito que estava tudo bem e ela teria que acreditar, mas não conseguia.

*-------*

Do outro lado do telefone uma sombra se distanciava da grande sala que parecia o escritório. A casa de Shaoran era majestosa, tudo era muito lindo com enfeites chineses decorando todos os cômodos, aqueles que entravam tinham a impressão de que estavam na China Medieval. Yelan caminhava apreensiva para a parte de trás da casa, onde se encontrava um grande templo. Aproximou-se da entrada onde estava Wei. O lugar estava iluminado apenas por velas e o cheiro de incenso era muito forte, no centro do templo encontrava-se uma insígnia do Clã Li desenhada no chão, onde Shaoran estava deitado, ele vestia suas roupas de treinamento, estava inconsciente, seu rosto não mostrava nenhuma expressão apenas palidez.

Wei (sem tirar os olhos de seu meio filho): 'Acha certo fazer isso?'

Yelan (caminhando em direção ao centro): 'Foi inevitável, não quero deixá-la preocupada, precisamos tentar alguma coisa primeiro.'

Caminhou calmamente e sentou se posicionando ao lado do corpo de seu filho, e começou a recitar uma oração.

*----------*

Sakura olhava para um casal de borboleta que brincava em meio às flores, estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore que ficava próxima a quadra de sua escola, esperando o sinal do recreio tocar para entrar em sua sala. Já havia passado uma semana desde a conversa com Shaoran, mas decidiu que confiaria na palavra do seu namorado, só que o seu coração continuava angustiado. Tentara falar com Meiling, mas não tinha conseguido. Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar um pouco quando sentiu que alguém se aproximou dela, era Relena. Apesar dela estar na escola uma semana, não tinha feito muitas amizades, pois tinha um personalidade muito conflitante, hora era alegre e divertida e outra era fria e calada, como se fossem duas pessoas.

Relena (sentando-se ao seu lado): 'O que foi Sakura, por que esta tristeza?'

Sakura (tentando disfarçar): 'Não, não é nada não!'

Relena (fechando os olhos): 'Me disseram que você namora um rapaz da China, é verdade?'

Sakura (ficando vermelha): 'É sim.'

Relena: 'E ele é bonito?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'é a coisa mais linda que já vi em toda a minha vida.'

Relena (com um sorriso malicioso): 'Se ele é tão bonito assim, deve ter um monte de garotas dando em cima dele, você não tem medo? '

Sakura (séria): 'Eu confio nele, sei que ele nunca faria nada.'

Relena: 'Tá bom, não precisa ficar nervosa, só foi um comentário, Desculpe... é por causa dele que você está assim?'

Sakura simplesmente não falou nada, abaixou sua cabeça e Relena teve a sua pergunta respondida. O sinal tocou, elas se levantaram e foram caminhando para sala, antes de sentarem em suas cadeiras, Relena virou para Sakura que estava logo atrás dela e a olhou com aquele olhar sério que todo mundo ficava com medo. 

Relena: 'Não se preocupe, você o verá mais cedo do que imagina.'

Sakura ficou parada sem entender, como sempre, mas aquelas palavras de Relena trouxeram um pouco de inquietação na menina. As aulas passaram que Sakura nem percebeu, ela só pensava em ir para casa e dormir. No término das aulas encontrou Touya e Yukito na saída da escola, no momento que os viu saiu correndo ao encontro deles seguida por Tomoyo. 

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Yukito, Touya o que estão fazendo aqui?'

Yukito (sorrindo para ela): 'Nós estávamos passando e resolvemos lhe oferecer uma carona.'

Sakura (já entrando no carro): 'Nossa que bom!!!!'

Touya (com a cara mais séria do que a normal): 'Tomoyo, é melhor você vir, acho que vamos precisar da sua ajuda.'

Tomoyo não entendeu, mas como era muito observadora sabia que alguma coisa estava para acontecer só não sabia o quê, entrou no carro. Sakura não percebeu, pois estava muito sorridente conversando com Yukito, contando para ele suas proezas no jogo de basquete da escola. Ao chegar em casa percebeu uma presença muito poderosa, em frente de sua casa havia um carro preto estacionado com dois homens de terno, pareciam guarda-costas, foi então que percebeu que todos a sua volta estavam estranhos, até Yukito que sempre mantinha um sorriso sereno no rosto.

Sakura (Assustada): Touya, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Touya continuou sério e não respondeu. Sakura entrou em casa e foi diretamente para onde sentia aquela presença tão forte e tinha e impressão que já conhecia aquela áurea, caminhou até a sala e viu seu pai conversando com uma mulher. Sakura ficou parada na porta, a mulher levantou e olhou para ela.

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Sra Li.'

Yelan (sorrindo): 'Como vai Sakura?'

Sakura:' O que a senhora faz aqui?'

Yelan: 'Estou retribuindo a visita que me fez' (isso aconteceu no primeiro filme, onde Sakura foi para Hong Kong).

Fujitaka (cumprimentando Ieran): Bem, já que todos chegaram, peço licença, pois tenho que ir para a faculdade.

A Sra. Li o cumprimentou e depois de despedir-se de todos saiu, com isso Touya e Yukito resolveram ir fazer o jantar. Sakura e Tomoyo estavam na sala juntamente com Ieran e Kero, apesar dela parecer muito tranqüila Sakura sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, pois seu coração cada vez mais doía, e então resolveu acabar com aquela conversa mole.

Sakura (determinada): 'Sra. Li... Desculpe-me... Mas a senhora não veio aqui só para uma visita não é?'

Yelan (curiosa): 'Por que está me perguntando isso?'

Sakura (lacrimejando): 'Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa, eu sinto que há algo errado... E é com o Shaoran, não é?'

Yelan (sorrindo): 'Você se fortaleceu bastante, estou impressionada.'

Sakura (se arrependendo): 'Então... Aconteceu?'

A expressão tranqüila da mulher foi substituída por uma expressão séria, ela se levantou e ficou olhando para rua pela janela, e depois de ficar um pouco em silêncio, respondeu que sim. Sakura sentiu sua alma sair de seu corpo, as lágrimas escorreram dos olhos cor de esmeralda, Tomoyo segurou bem forte a mão de sua amiga para ver se passava força para ela.

Sakura (tentando falar): 'Eu... Perdi... O... Shaoran.'

Yelan: 'Não...'

Kero (ficando nervoso): 'Fala de uma vez o que aconteceu, pare com esse mistério.'

Yelan (depois de um suspiro): 'Meu filho estava em sua última semana de treinamento, ele precisava ficar sete dias no topo da montanha, apenas sobrevivendo com suas habilidades. No final dos sete dias Wei e Meiling foram buscá-lo e o acharam desacordado no meio da floresta.'

Tomoyo: 'Então ele não conseguiu passar pelo último estágio?'

Sakura (colocando a mão no rosto): 'Ai, tadinho do meu amor, ele deve ter ficado fraquinho, sem comer e no frio...' 

Yelan (finalmente olhando para ela): 'Não foi por causa disso, Shaoran se tornou muito forte...' (dando uma pausa) 'Ele foi vítima de um feitiço.'

Sakura e Tomoyo (juntas): 'Feitiço?'

Yelan (sentando na cadeira): 'Sim, os anciões do Clã Li tentaram de tudo, mas não conseguiram fazer nada, pois se trata de um feitiço muito antigo e forte'.

Tomoyo: 'E quando foi que aconteceu?'

Yelan: 'Há exatamente uma semana'

Kero (lembrando de algo): 'Espera aí, você disse uma semana?' (Yelan confirmou com cabeça) 'Mas Sakura falou com ele há uma semana atrás.'

Sakura (já tinha parado de chorar um pouco): 'Isso é verdade, e ele estava muito estranho.'

Yelan (abaixando a cabeça): 'Sinto muito! Eu apenas estava cumprindo uma promessa.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Do que está falando?'

Yelan: 'Quando meu filho voltou daqui de Tomoeda e estava preste a se enclausurar, ele pediu para que se acontecesse alguma coisa com ele, era para contar para você só em último caso. Então eu usei a voz dele, para atender ao telefone. Por favor, me perdoe'.

Agora Sakura entendeu por que ele a tinha tratado daquela forma fria, não era ele, então ficou pensando em como ele sempre pensa em tudo, mesmo sem saber o que aconteceria, ele já havia planejado uma forma de protegê-la, isso a fez sofrer mais ainda.

Tomoyo: 'E o que este feitiço fez com ele?'

Yelan: 'Ele esqueceu...'

Sakura (levantando a cabeça): 'Esqueceu...Esqueceu de que?'

Yelan: 'De tudo relacionado à magia'.

Kero (assustado): 'Quer disser que o moleque esqueceu dos seus poderes?'

Yelan: 'Exatamente. Em sua cabeça ele é um garoto comum. A única coisa que lembra é sobre treinamento com artes marciais. Mas mesmo assim ele nem sabe da metade da habilidade que tem.'

Tomoyo: 'A senhora está querendo disser que ele não lembra de nada relacionado à magia, isso significa que ele também não se lembra que veio a Tomoeda atrás das Cartas Clow? '

Yelan: 'Sim, e automaticamente ele não se lembra....'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'De mim... Ele não lembra de mim.'

Kero (dando um de inteligente): 'Mas isso é simples, é só irmos lá e contarmos tudo para ele.'

Yelan: 'Nós tentamos isso, mais toda fez que vamos falar sobre algo relacionado, uma áurea negra aparece em volta dele e ele sente uma dor muito forte em sua cabeça, fazendo-o desmaiar.'

Kero: 'Mas então o que poderemos fazer?'

Yelan: 'Por favor gostaria de poder ficar a sós com Sakura.'

Tomoyo convenceu (arrastou) Kero a sair, então foram para cozinha onde Yukito e Touya estavam ainda preparando o jantar. Yelan sentou-se ao lado de Sakura.

Yelan (com os olhos fechados): 'Sakura, você realmente ama meu filho, não é?'

Sakura olhou rapidamente para aquela mulher, como ela poderia fazer uma pergunta dessas, não vê que ela estava sofrendo? Por um momento sentiu raiva, e então respondeu com uma voz alterada.

Sakura: 'É claro que o amo seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por Shaoran.'

Yelan (abrindo os olhos): 'Era o que eu queria ouvir... Nossa família vem de uma importante dinastia de guerreiros e magos. Todos são treinados desde pequenos com muita rigidez e disciplina; para os que não possuem magia são treinados em artes marciais e para os que possuem além deste treinamento também recebem instruções para aumentar sua magia e usá-la de uma forma responsável. É um treinamento muito difícil. Mas para Shaoran as coisas foram piores, pois além dele ser o herdeiro da liderança do Clã Li, ele é possuidor de um poder lendário.'

Sakura: 'Poder lendário, o que é isso?'

Yelan: 'Quando Clow se uniu a nossa família, os anciãos sonhavam com o dia em que um descendente teria um poder completamente diferente, uma união do poder do Clã Li com o poder de Clow. Foi-nos revelado que este descendente surgiria no ultimo alinhamento dos planetas do século 20.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'E esse descendente é o Shaoran?'

Yelan (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Sim, quando ele nasceu logo foi identificado que era ele o lendário guerreiro, por isso desde os seus dois anos, ele foi submetido a um treinamento muito mais pesado do que o dos outros. Ele sempre foi muito determinado e disciplinado, mesmo que ninguém cobrasse tanto dele, ele nunca estava satisfeito. Com apenas quatro anos ele já conseguia dominar sua magia, mas por causa disso ele não teve infância. Com o tempo Shaoran ficava cada vez mais calado e nunca sorria. Não tinha amigos e sempre estava pelo cantos sozinho, estudando ou treinando.'

Sakura lembrou do dia em que Meiling contou a mesma história para ela, então percebeu que a Sra. Li contava tudo aquilo com muita tristeza e seus olhos estavam lacrimejados. 

Yelan (olhando para ela): 'Mas... Depois que ele te conheceu, ele mudou muito, apesar de continuar determinado, ele sorri e tem amigos, seus olhos não são mais sérios e sem sentimentos, eles brilham, você deu a ele algo que eu nunca pude dar... A Felicidade. Muito obrigada Sakura! (pegando na mão dela) Eu sei que você pode tirar este feitiço, por isso o trouxe para cá.'

Sakura: 'Shaoran está aqui em Tomoeda?'

Yelan: 'Sim, ele continua no mesmo apartamento de antes junto com Meiling e Wei.'

Sakura (com um olhar triste): 'Mas se vocês que são muito mais poderosos do que eu, não conseguiram, como eu posso fazer isso?'

Yelan (sorrindo): 'Por que vocês são ligados um ao outro. Acredito no amor que os une.'

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e começou a pensar em como fora difícil à infância de seu amado, agora até que ela dava razão para o jeito dele ser, sempre tão sério e sem amigos, mas também foi por causa deste jeito especial dele, tão diferente do dela que a fez apaixonar-se por ele. E agora ela teria que o conquistar de novo, ela não podia perdê-lo de modo nenhum, então serrou os pulsos e tomou uma decisão.

Sakura (levantando-se determinada): 'Não se preocupe Sra. Li, Shaoran sempre me ajudou nos momentos mais difíceis, e sempre deu o melhor de si. E eu também darei o melhor de mim, e aconteça o que acontecer vai dar tudo certo.'

Logo que a conversa terminou Ieran se despediu e foi embora, apesar da insistência de todos para jantar, ela educadamente disse que Shaoran a aguardava, pois hoje mesmo iria voltar para Hong Kong. Um dos guarda-costas abriu a porta do carro e ela entrou. Um rapaz estava sentado dentro do veículo.

Yelan (olhando para o rapaz): Eles estão muito unidos, mais do que imaginávamos.

Rapaz: Que bom, desta forma tenho certeza que os dois irão conseguir.

Yelan (sorrindo): Eu também, precisamos ir, os outros estão nos aguardando.

Esse apenas afirmou com a cabeça e com um gesto de sua mão o carro partiu. 

*-------*

Depois do Jantar Sakura e Tomoyo combinaram de ir outro dia visitar Meiling e Shaoran, apesar de Sakura ficar um pouco insegura Tomoyo conseguiu convencê-la. Depois de despedir-se de todos resolveu dormir, ela entrou em seu quarto, seu olhar começou a percorrer cada canto dele até parar no ursinho de pelúcia cinza, ela o apertou com muita força contra o peito, e uma cena veio em sua mente.

*FLASHBACK*

Shaoran (abraçada com Sakura no Aeroporto): 'Por favor, não fique assim.'

Sakura (Chorando no peito dele): 'Eu não posso evitar. Como posso ficar cinco anos separado de você Shaoran?'

Shaoran (levantando o rosto dela com a mão): 'Nós nunca vamos estar separados, sempre estaremos juntos dentro de nossos corações.'

Sakura (relutando): 'Mas se você me esquecer? Se você deixar de...'

Shaoran (interrompendo ela com o dedo): 'Shhh...Nunca diga uma coisa dessas, nem que passe mil anos eu nunca deixarei de te amar.' (muito sério)' Eu sempre estarei do seu lado, e nunca me esquecerei de você. Terminando o meu treinamento, no mesmo dia venho para cá e ficaremos juntos para sempre.'

Sakura (com os olhos brilhando): 'É uma promessa?'

Shaoran (levantando o dedo mindinho): 'É uma promessa.'

Ali mesmo no meio do aeroporto, fizeram a "promessa do dedinho", seus amigos riram com aquela cena tão infantil e ao mesmo tempo tão romântica, ficaram alguns minutos se olhando, até que ouviram o último chamado de Shaoran Li para Hong Kong. Lágrimas rolaram dos grandes olhos verdes, mais misturada com um sorriso, o casal deu um abraço bem forte. Shaoran fitou aqueles lindos olhos que ele tanto amava e que inevitavelmente teria que ficar longe e não se conteve. Tocou os seus lábios nos dela, lhe dando um terno beijo. Sakura enlaçou o pescoço dele e entreabriu os lábios, deixando-o aprofundar, chamando a atenção de todos que passavam ao ver o beijo apaixonado do casal. Apenas se soltaram ao ouvir o chamado de Meiling dizendo que não tinha mais tempo.

Shaoran (sorrindo): 'Passara rápido, você vai ver.'

Sakura (retribuindo o sorriso):' Eu te amo, Shaoran.'

Shaoran: 'Eu também te amo, minha Flor.'

*FIM DO FLASHBACK*

Com essas lembranças ela abraçou mais forte o seu amado ursinho que por cinco anos tomara o lugar de seu amado lobo e chorou, chorou de uma forma que nunca havia chorado em sua vida, do jeito que estava mesmo deitou e nem percebeu que havia dormido. 

Ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que não estava no quarto dela e sim em uma caverna que era toda iluminada com muitas velas, havia um templo em sua frente com duas grandes colunas em cada lado, no centro do altar localizava três pequenas colunas que formavam um triângulo, este triângulo apontava para uma pequena pedra que ficava a frente do templo, esta pedra tinha vários desenhos estranhos um ligado ao outro e todos ligados a um círculo que formava bem na ponta da pedra. Sakura sentiu frio e sem perceber uma lágrima escorria em seu rosto, uma pessoa apareceu no centro do triângulo, era uma garota com uma capa vermelha com detalhes dourados, ela ficava rindo o tempo todo, o coração de Sakura foi inundado pelo medo, tentou aproximar-se da garota, mas não conseguia alcançá-la. 

Ela acordou assustada e percebeu que estava ainda abraçada ao ursinho, tentou entender aquele sonho, mas não conseguiu, levantou colocou o pijama e voltou a dormir, pois precisava se preparar para o outro dia.

Continua...

__

Oi pessoal!!! Esse é o meu primeiro fic e fiquei super empolgada quando consegui termina-lo. Sei que preciso melhorar muito, por isso espero receber sugestões, criticas e quem sabe alguns elogios. Quero mandar um beijo especial para Kath, minha melhor amiga virtual. Gente! sem ela esse fic não teria saído!!! Para minhas amigonas do coração Cherry e Rô.

Beijinhos para todos.

Andy Gramp 


	2. A dor do esquecimento

Capitulo 2 - A dor do esquecimento 

Meiling (arrumando a mesa): 'Shaoran, vem tomar café!'

O rapaz estava na varanda olhando o movimento, para ele tudo era novidade. Shaoran havia mudado bastante, ele estava quase do tamanho de Wei e seu corpo era musculoso e bem esculpido, graças ao treinamento rigoroso que lhe fora submetido. As únicas coisas que o mantinham inconfundível era seus enormes olhos cor de âmbar, seus cabelo rebeldes e seu olhar sério e penetrante. Ao ouvir o chamado da prima, sentou-se a mesa.

Shaoran (tomando um gole de chá): 'Até agora não entendi, o que estamos fazendo aqui nesta cidade?'

Meiling (sorrindo): 'Oras, foi o que sua mãe disse, que é para você obter experiência em outro país.'

Shaoran: 'Tá isso eu já sei, mais porque aqui? Com tantas cidades melhores no Japão, por que Tomoeda?'

Meiling (levantando a sobrancelha): 'Por que, você não gostou daqui?'

Shaoran (desviando o olhar): 'Não é isso, é que desde quando chegamos estou me sentindo estranho.'

Meiling (dando o pulo, quase subindo na mesa): 'Como assim estranho?'

Shaoran (estranhando a reação da prima): 'Sei lá. Só estranho, por que o interesse?'

Meiling (com aquele jeito que é só dela): 'Você sabe muito bem que a tia Yelan mandou eu cuidar de você. E por isso eu preciso estar atenta a tudo o que você sentir. E não adianta reclamar.'

Shaoran (arrependendo-se): 'Tá bom, não começa... A propósito, eu não me lembro de você me disser que tem conhecidos no Japão.'

Meiling (tentando disfarçar): 'Foi quando eu vim aqui nas férias.'

Shaoran (insistindo): 'Você nunca me falou nada disso.'

Wei que estava na cozinha ouvindo toda a conversa, conhecendo muito bem Shaoran, sabia que ele não desistiria tão fácil de seu interrogatório, então resolveu salvar a moça, entrando na sala com uma sacola na mão.

Wei (aproximando-se): 'Jovem Shaoran, poderia por favor levar o lixo lá fora?'

Shaoran que já havia terminado de tomar seu café da manhã, levantou-se pegou a sacola e saiu. Ele respeitava Wei como um pai, e qualquer pedido dele era obedecido sem nenhuma pergunta.

Meiling (com um olhar triste): 'Será que ele irá lembrar de alguma coisa?'

Wei (colocando a mão no ombro da Jovem): 'Não se preocupe jovem Meiling, tenho certeza que ele conseguirá.'

Meiling (dando um sorriso): 'Espero que sim... tomara que Sakura cheque logo.'

*--------*

Shaoran andava olhando para todos os lados, queria conhecer melhor sua vizinhança. "Porque tenho a impressão que conheço esse lugar? Mas toda a vez que tento lembrar de algo minha cabeça dói tanto. E essa sensação estranha". Ele já estava subindo as escadas, tão distraído com seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu a aproximação de alguém. Esbarrou com tudo na pessoa e saiu rolando escada a baixo, batendo a cabeça com força na parede, fazendo um pequeno corte na testa. 

Shaoran (colocando a mão na testa que estava sangrando): 'Ai minha cabeça....'

Voz (aproximando): 'Nossa me desculpe. Você está bem?'

Shaoran olhou para a pessoa que estava em sua frente, era Relena que por coincidência morava no mesmo prédio que o dele. Ao vê-la sentiu todo o seu corpo arrepiar de medo, o deixando confuso com aquela sensação. 

Relena (estendendo a mão): 'Vem eu te ajudo.'

Shaoran (tentando levantar sozinho): 'Não, está tudo bem, não foi nada.'

O lugar todo rodou e ele caiu novamente sentando no chão.

Relena (pegando em seu braço): 'Viu, você está tonto. Vem, vamos ao meu apartamento para fazer um curativo.'

Shaoran (tentando tirar o braço da mão dela): 'Não precisa eu moro no 3º andar.'

Relena (insistindo): 'Não, eu faço questão, afinal de contas eu tenho que tratar bem meus vizinhos.' 

Ele tentou argumentar mais um pouco mas percebeu que não adiantaria nada tentar discutir - "Ela é mais persistente que Meiling" - pensou enquanto esta quase o arrastava.

*----------*

Sakura e Tomoyo estavam a caminho da casa de Shaoran. Elas preferiram ir a pé, já que Sakura estava muito nervosa, e caminhar a faria relaxar. Elas iam em silêncio, Tomoyo tentou puxar algum assunto, mas ela nem deu importância, a única coisa que fazia além de andar era mexer as mãos, prova que estava realmente muito tensa.

Tomoyo (parando em sua frente): 'Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que dará tudo certo.'

Sakura (olhando para o chão): 'Eu não sei...'

Tomoyo (pegando sua mão): 'Sakura, lembra quando a carta Vácuo estava a ponto de tirar os sentimentos de Shaoran?'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Sim.'

Tomoyo: 'E o que ele disse antes?'

Sakura (parou um pouco para lembra e depois disse devagar): 'Ele disse que mesmo que perdesse os seus sentimentos ele voltaria...' (com lágrimas nos olhos) 'e se apaixonaria por mim de novo.'

Tomoyo apenas sorriu para sua amiga que ficou um pouco em silêncio e logo olhou dando um sorriso para ela. 

Sakura (pegando na mão da amiga): 'Vamos Tomoyo.'

Logo as duas estavam em frente à porta da família Li, elas tocaram a campainha. Quando esta abriu bruscamente, surgindo uma garota com o corpo magro e seus cabelos negros inconfundível.

Meiling (gritando): 'Shaoran, onde você est.... Sakura? Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Oi Meiling, quanto tempo.'

Meiling (mais calma): 'Desculpe, é que eu pensei que fosse o Shaoran. Por favor entrem.'

Sakura (preocupada): 'Ele não está?'

Meiling: 'É que ele foi levar o lixo lá fora e não voltou ainda.'

Tomoyo: 'Será que ele está bem?'

Voz: 'Claro que está.'

As três olharam para trás e viram Relena com o braço em volta da cintura de Li enquanto este estava apoiado nela, dando a impressão que estavam abraçados. 

Relena (surpresa): 'Sakura, Tomoyo o que estão fazendo aqui?'

Logo de imediato Sakura reconheceu o seu amado. Ele não estava tão diferente do que na foto que ele mandara tempos atrás, ao ver aquela cena a menina não conseguiu se controlar, nunca havia visto Shaoran abraçado com outra garota que não fosse a Meiling, saiu correndo sendo seguida por Tomoyo.

Meiling (nos berros): 'SHAORAN, O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?'

Shaoran (sem entender nada): 'Do que você está falando?'

Meiling (apontando para Relena): 'QUEM É ESSA GAROTA? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ABRAÇADO A ELA?'

Relena (sorrindo): 'Eu só..'

Meiling (gritando mais ainda) 'EU NÃO PERGUNTEI NADA PRA VOCÊ, GA-RO-TA.' 

Meiling puxou Shaoran com tudo para dentro, batendo a porta na cara de Relena que ficou surpresa com aquela situação.

Shaoran (encarando ela): 'Tá maluca Meiling. Por que esse escândalo?'

Meiling (apontando para ele): 'Responda Shaoran, quem é aquela garota?'

Shaoran (sentando no sofá): 'Ela é nossa vizinha, eu cai da escada e ela me ajudou.'

Meiling: 'E por que demorou tanto?'

Shaoran: 'Fui ao apartamento dela para fazer um curativo na cabeça.'

Meiling (olhando para o curativo) 'Eu poderia fazer bem melhor.' 

Shaoran: 'Digamos que ela consegue ser mais persistente do que você.'

Meiling: 'Mas não precisava aparecer abraçado com ela.'

Shaoran (colocando a mão na cabeça): 'Eu não estava abraçado com ela, só estava me apoiando por quê estou meio tonto! Mas que stress por nada. Aliás quem eram aquelas duas que saíram correndo? Suas amigas?'

Meiling estava bufando de raiva, mas sabia que Shaoran apesar do ar sério, era muito educado e provavelmente não quis fazer uma desfeita para aquela garota, ela sabia que ele não tinha culpa nenhuma - "logo quando Sakura estava aqui". Ela saiu correndo com lágrimas nos olhos.

Meiling (correndo em direção do quarto): 'Você não está tonto Shaoran Li, você é um TONTO.' 

O rapaz acompanhou a prima até ouvir a porta do quarto bater com toda a força - "Mulheres, eu nunca vou conseguir entendê-las. Mas" ...... 

Shaoran (falando em voz alta): 'Aquela garota...'

*----------*

Sakura continuava correndo. Em sua cabeça a imagem de Shaoran abraçado com Relena a atormentava; nem percebeu que já estava no bosque de Tomoeda, de repente tropeçou em uma pedra e esborrachou no chão, arranhando sua mão. - "porque...porque estou correndo igual uma louca? Não entendo.?." - ela não conseguia organizar sua cabeça. Sentou-se no chão e começou a chorar. Depois de uns minutos Tomoyo apareceu, ela não era tão boa em exercícios físicos como a amiga, por isso estava bem atrás.

Tomoyo (apoiando as mãos no joelho para respirar): 'Sakura... o que aconteceu?'

Sakura nada falou continuou sentada abraçada aos joelhos. Tomoyo se ajoelhou e levantou o rosto dela que estava molhado de tanto chorar.

Tomoyo (enxugando as lágrimas da amiga): 'Não fica assim, o que aconteceu?'

Sakura (gaguejando): 'Eu não sei... quando vi Shaoran abraçado com Relena... me deu um desespero tão grande... eu sou uma tonta mesmo, não tinha motivo para eu sair correndo... mas é que eu...eu..' (começou a chorar novamente)

Tomoyo (abraçando-a): 'Você ama muito ele. É normal que fique assim ao vê-lo com outra garota. Mas lembre-se que para ele você é uma desconhecida. '

Ela afastou da amiga e a ajudou a levantar.

Tomoyo: 'Tirando que ele não estava abraçado a ela, parecia que estava se apoiado e também tinha um curativo na cabeça, ela só deveria estar ajudando.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Curativo?'

Tomoyo: 'Você não percebeu? Vai ver que ele deu uma pancada forte na cabeça e estava meio tonto.'

Sakura olhou para o chão e ficou um pouco pensativa, sabia que precisava ser forte. Sempre Shaoran estava ao lado dela, mesmo quando achavam que eram rivais, ele a ajudava; agora era ele que precisa dela, e ela precisava salvá-lo.

Sakura (mais animada): 'Não se preocupe Tomoyo, eu sei que esta é uma prova que devo passar, e eu vou conseguir.'

As duas sorriram e continuaram sua caminhada. À noite logo depois do jantar Sakura foi dormir; já que no outro dia era responsável pela limpeza da sala. Mas ao invés de ter uma noite tranqüila, novamente teve o mesmo sonho da noite passada, desta vez havia uma pessoa amarrada na pequena pedra a frente do templo, e novamente as lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto.

Voz: 'Sakura....'

Ela ouvia alguém chamá-la, quando percebeu que conhecia aquela garota - "Eu conheço você"

Voz: 'Sakura, acorda!'

Ela abriu os olhos e viu a enorme cara de Kero.

Sakura (caindo toda desengonçada no chão): 'ahahahahah'

Kero (voando até ela): 'Sakura! Você está bem?'

Sakura (tentando levantar): 'Ai, Kero você me deu um susto.'

Kero: 'Mais você estava gemendo, parecia que estava sofrendo tanto. Foi um sonho?"

Sakura (tentando lembrar): 'Sim.'

Kero (curioso): 'E como era?'

Sakura (pensando): 'Humm.. eu estava em uma caverna e tinha um templo esquisito em baixo, só que estava um pouco escuro e então senti uma presença maligna, aí apareceu uma garota e parecia que eu a conhecia... tinha outras coisas mais não consigo me lembrar.'

Kero (preocupado): 'É a primeira vez que você tem esse sonho?'

Sakura (sentando na cama): 'Não, eu já tive este sonho.'

Kero: 'Da próxima vez tente prestar mais atenção, afinal seus sonhos podem ser uma premunição.'

Sakura (esfregando os olhos): 'Tá bom.'

Kero: 'Aliás, acho que você está atrasada.'

Sakura (correndo): 'ai não...'

*----------*

Depois de arrumar toda a sala, Sakura aproveitou o momento que não tinha chegado ninguém ainda na sala e se sentou na mesa que era de Shaoran tentando se preparar para revê-lo, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Relena (sorrindo): 'Bom dia, Sakura.'

Sakura (tentando se refazer do susto): 'É ....bom dia.'

Relena: 'Está se sentindo melhor?'

Sakura (levantando a sobrancelha): 'Como assim?'

Relena (com um sorriso sarcástico): 'Bem, é que você saiu correndo da casa do Shaoranzinho, que eu pensei que estava com algum problema.'

Sakura (com aquela cara de quando Touya a chamava de monstrenga): 'Shaoranzinho?'

Relena: 'Sim. Ai ele é lindo, não e?' 

Estava saindo fumaça dos ouvidos de Sakura, Relena ignorou totalmente a expressão de raiva da garota, parecia até que era isso mesmo que queria, antes mesmo que Sakura falasse qualquer coisa com ela se distanciou e sentou em sua mesa, afinal os alunos já estavam chegando.

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Bom dia, Sakura.'

Esta não respondeu nada, só levantou-se e sentou na mesa dela, resmungando algumas palavras incompreendidas.

Tomoyo (estranhando): 'O que houve?'

Sakura (sem olhá-la): 'Bom dia, Tomoyo. Não foi nada.'

O professor entrou na sala e pediu para que todos sentassem. Tomoyo ficou ainda olhando para sua amiga um pouco preocupada, pois era a primeira vez que via Sakura com uma cara tão brava, sem ser com seu irmão.

Prof. (dirigindo-se a sala): 'Muito bem pessoal, hoje teremos dois novos alunos em nossa sala. Por favor entrem.'

Meiling entrou sorridente, daquele jeito travesso que só ela tem. Shaoran entrou logo atrás e como sempre com uma expressão séria, as garotas foram ao delírio. 

Prof. (continuando): 'Esses são Shaoran Li e Meiling Li, e eles vieram de Hong Kong. Por favor Srta. Li sente-se atrás da Srta Daidouji, e o Sr. Li....'

Relena (levantando a mão): 'Deixe ele sentar aqui, professor.'

Prof : 'Tudo bem, Sr. Li sente-se atrás da Srta Thompson.'

Meiling quase teve um acesso de raiva mas Tomoyo conseguiu tranqüilizá-la. Sakura mantinha a cabeça baixa. Shaoran não fez uma cara de muito amigos, mas se sentou atrás de Relena que só era sorrisos. O dia correu normalmente, quero disser, quase... Sakura apenas olhava para frente ou para a janela, ainda estava um pouco constrangida de ter saído correndo igual uma doida da casa dele. Tomoyo tentava controlar Meiling que a qualquer momento estrangularia Relena. Relena sempre puxava conversa com Shaoran, e este tentava ser o mais educado possível, sem contar que sempre dava uma olhadinha discreta para o lado de Sakura. Na hora do recreio foi um pouquinho mais agitado, até que Meiling tentou apresentar as meninas ao Shaoran, mas este havia sido rodeado por várias garotas que não se cansavam de chamá-lo de Lindo, maravilho... ele até que tentou se livrar delas mas foi em vão. Na hora da saída todos estavam exaustos.

Tomoyo (colocando a mão no peito): 'Nossa, pensei que este dia não ia acabar.'

Sakura (com a cabeça baixa): 'hum hum.'

Meiling (correndo em direção delas): 'Meninas, vocês viram o Shaoran? Ele saiu sem eu ver. Eu queria poder apresentá-las.'

Tomoyo (virando para a amiga): 'Ele não está no pátio?'

Meiling (negando com a cabeça): 'Não.'

Tomoyo: 'Também com aquele monte de garotas em cima dele, provavelmente ele deva ter saído escondido.' 

Meiling (com raiva): 'Se aquela garota nojenta não tiver arrastado ele.'

Tomoyo: 'Você está falando da Relena?'

Relena (logo atrás dela): 'Se for de mim que você está falando, eu também estou procurando ele.'

Meiling e Relena se encararam com um olhar em chamas.

Tomoyo (entrando no meio das duas): 'Meiling, vamos lá em casa tomar um chá?'

Meiling (apontando o dedo na cara de Relena): 'Olha aqui garota, eu sei que você ajudou Shaoran, mas saiba que ele já tem dona.'

Relena (debochando): 'Ah é? E por acaso você é a dona dele?'

Meiling: 'Não, eu sou a guardiã dele, e não vou deixar que qualquer biscateira chegue perto dele.'

Relena (alfinetando): 'Incluindo você mesmo?'

Meiling (avançando nela): 'Ai garota, eu vou te matar.'

Tomoyo (segurando Meiling): 'Meiling, por favor calma.'

Relena (encarando-o): 'No final da história você verá a quem ele pertence.' 

Relena saiu deixando uma Meiling possessa. Sakura estava tão longe com seus pensamentos que nem percebeu toda a confusão que desenrolou, passou por Meiling que ainda continuava querer ir atrás de Relena e Tomoyo que tentava segurar a amiga.

Tomoyo (percebendo que Sakura distanciava): 'Sakura, onde você vai?'

Sakura (virando para amiga e tentando sorrir): 'Não se preocupe, eu vou dar uma volta antes de ir para casa, Tchauzinho!'

*----------*

Sakura caminhou até chegar, sem perceber, ao parque do Rei Pingüim e foi direto sentar-se no balanço. "ele realmente está mais bonito do que nas fotos. Não é a toa que aquele monte de meninas fique babando por ele. Ai que raiva". Ela ficou ali perdida em suas lembranças, que nem percebeu alguém se aproximando e sentando no balanço ao lado.

Voz: 'Aqui é bem tranqüilo!'

Sakura (tomando um susto): 'Hã?'

Ela olhou para o lado e viu Shaoran, seu coração acelerou, tantas coisas passaram por sua cabeça naquele instante que ficou sem reação.

Shaoran: 'Desculpe acho que te assustei. Você é Sakura Kinomoto, não é?'

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando e encarou o chão.

Shaoran: 'Meiling fala muito de você?'

Sakura continuou em silêncio. Na realidade ela queria poder conversar com ele, mas tinha medo, pois havia lembrado do que a mãe dele tinha dito, então preferiu ficar calada. Uma explosão de sentimento estava em seu coração. Ele estranhou o silêncio dela e a percebeu que ela estava com um olhar muito desanimado.

Shaoran (olhando para ela): 'Você está triste?'

"..."

Shaoran (balançando): 'Olha, eu sei que não nos conhecemos bem, mas se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa.'

Sakura olhou para ele com espanto, como era bom ouvir aquilo vindo dele, como ela gostaria de se jogar em seus braços e disser o quanto o ama, mas se conteve.

Sakura (tentando disfarçar): 'Obrigado! Mas está tudo bem, só quis ficar um pouco sozinha.'

Shaoran (levantando): 'Há, então desculpe te interromper..''

Sakura (dando um salto do balanço): 'NÃO... por favor fique.'

Eles novamente sentaram.

Sakura (mudando de assunto): 'O que está fazendo aqui?'

Shaoran; 'Precisava de um pouco de silêncio.'

Sakura (com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça): 'De silêncio?'

Shaoran: 'É que Meiling sempre está pegando no meu pé, e para piorar agora tem mais uma.'

Sakura: 'Você está falando da Relena? Eu pensei que fossem amigos?'

Shaoran (levantando uma sobrancelha): 'Não, eu nem a conheço direto, nós nos encontramos por acaso e desde então ela .... deixa pra lá' (levantando) 'Bem, foi um prazer conversar com você, Kinomoto.'

Sakura (levantando também): 'Por favor me chame de Sakura.'

Sakura deu um grande sorriso, deixando Shaoran de boca aberta, "esse sorriso..."

Sakura (percebendo a cara dele): 'O que foi?'

Shaoran (totalmente vermelho): 'Hã, nada... nada não (ele olhou para a mão dela) Nossa sua mão está machucada.'

Com um ato impensado pegou a mão da garota e começou a analisar, Sakura sentiu seu corpo esquentar só com o toque dele, agora era ela que ficara vermelha que nem um pimentão. Quando ele percebeu o que tinha feito largou imediatamente a mão dela.

Shaoran (roxo de vergonha): 'Me-me....me desculpe...' "O que estou fazendo?" (pensou) 'eu tenho que ir, a gente se vê amanhã na escola.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Tá, tchauzinho.'

Apesar de ter sido uma conversa de desconhecidos ela se sentiu nas nuvens, pois ele a tratou com tanto carinho da mesma forma de quando namoravam, uma semente de esperança começou a germinar no coração da pequena feiticeira.

*---------*

Já havia algumas semanas que Shaoran e Meiling participavam das aulas. Para Sakura estava sendo difícil esconder os seus sentimentos, tirando que tinha que ficar se mordendo de ciúmes por causa do assédio das garotas, principalmente de Relena. Como era difícil para ela aceitar que o seu grande amor não lembrava dela, mas só o fato de poder vê-lo ao seu lado amenizava um pouco a dor. Enquanto que Shaoran se sentiu cada vez mais encantado com aquele lindo sorriso e com os grandes olhos cor de esmeralda de Sakura, eles estavam cada vez mais próximos, Shaoran até resolveu sentar em seu antigo lugar atrás de Sakura, deixando Relena com muita raiva.

Sakura vinha caminhando tranqüilamente pelo parque do Rei Pingüim como fazia todas as manhãs de domingo. Depois de ir ao mercado, ela andava muito feliz com a aproximação dela e de seu Lobinho. Quando de repente sentiu uma presença maligna e parou com os olhos arregalados, tentando ver de onde vinha aquela áurea.

Sakura (olhando para os lados): 'De quem é essa presença?'

Voz: 'Minha.'

Ao olhar para dentro de um pequeno bosque Sakura viu uma garota. Ela tinha cabelos compridos alaranjados, usava um quimono vermelho com detalhes dourados, tinha um cajado comprido onde na ponta ficava uma esfera negra, em suas mãos havia outra esfera menor mas transparente.

Sakura (assustada): 'Quem é você?'

Menina (com a voz gélida): 'Você tem algo que quero!'

Sakura: 'Algo que quer. Do que está falando? O que você quer?'

Menina (finalmente mostrando o rosto): 'As cartas Clow.'

Sakura sentiu seu corpo gelar ao ver o olhar daquela garota, eram completamente negros, não era uma pessoa comum, cada partícula de sua presença era pura maldade, ela sentiu medo e deu um passo para trás. 

Sakura: 'O que?'

Menina (dando um sorriso sarcástico): 'Vai me dar por bem ou por mal?'

"Mas...é a menina dos meus sonhos." Sakura rapidamente pegou sua chave e a transformou em báculo, posicionando-se para lutar.

Sakura (gritando): 'Nunca, elas são minhas.'

Menina (olhando para cima): 'Eu imaginava.'

Neste instante a esfera que ficava na ponta do cajado emitiu uma luz fazendo aparecer duas criaturas que pousaram cada uma de um lado da menina. Uma parecia com Yue, era alto e tinha cabelos compridos, amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e sua cor era roxa, sua pele era pálida e seus olhos vermelhos em sua testa havia um olho tatuado. A outra criatura era um lobo cinza, seus presas eram enormes e seus olhos eram também vermelhos, em seu pescoço havia uma coleira dourada com o mesmo desenho da tatuagem do rapaz, ambos tinham grandes asas negras.

Menina: 'Darkmoon, Chibimun... apresentem-se a ela.'

O primeiro que atacou foi o rapaz, ele lançou cristais negros em Sakura, esta usou o salto e conseguiu escapar do primeiro golpe, mais foi atingida pelo segundo caindo com tudo no chão, o lobo então jogou uma bola de luz vermelha, ela só teve tempo de usar o escudo.

Sakura (tentando levantar): 'Isso não é justo, dois contra um.'

O rapaz nem deu importância ao que ela disse, levantou as mãos e concentrou uma enorme bola de energia e lançou com tudo nela que tinha conseguido se erguer, o escudo não aquentou e rompeu-se fazendo com que Sakura recebesse o golpe e fosse lançada longe, caindo desacordada.

Menina (Olhando para as duas criaturas): 'Já é o bastante.'

Ela levantou a esfera menor que estava em suas mãos e recitou algumas palavras, algumas cartas de Sakura saíram da bolsa e foram absorvida pela esfera.

*----------*

Shaoran e Meiling estavam sentados a mesa tomando o café da manhã, quando Shaoran deu um salto se colocando em pé.

Meiling (colocando a mão no coração): 'Credo Shaoran, quer me matar de susto?'

Este nada falou, estava com uma cara espantada, seus olhos estavam trêmulos e inquietos.

Meiling (levantando): 'Shaoran, aconteceu alguma coisa?'

Shaoran (indo até a varanda): 'Alguém está me chamando.'

Meiling (indo atrás dele): 'Como assim?'

Shaoran (subindo no para peito): 'Eu não sei, só sei que preciso ir.'

Meiling (gritando): 'espere Shaoran!'

Mas já era tarde, como um gato saltou pelos telhados até alcançar o chão saindo em disparada. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, a única coisa que entendia era que precisava ir até onde seu coração mandava, correu até parar no parque...chegando lá, avistou Sakura caída no chão. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer, abaixou e pegou-a nos braços.

Shaoran (sacudindo a menina): 'Sakura, acorde... Sakura'

Ele analisou a garota, e percebeu que tirando alguns arranhões ela estava bem, apenas dormindo. Shaoran ficou ainda observando o rosto dela, como era linda, mesmo dormindo tinha uma expressão alegre, passou a mão no rosto dela e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Como poderia se sentir tão próximo a ela já que nunca a tinha visto antes.

Shaoran (docemente): 'Você me chamou... eu sei que foi você!'

Ele a pegou nos braços e levou até sua casa, sabia onde era já que naquela semana ele e Meiling haviam ido lá para pegar algumas matérias que tinham perdido. O Sr. Fujitaka tomou um susto ao ver sua filha nos braços do rapaz, mais como Shaoran disse que não sabia o que tinha acontecido e ele estava a par da situação do rapaz não fez muitas perguntas, resolveu logo chamar um médico. Shaoran antes de ir embora perguntou se podia ligar mais tarde para ter noticias deixando o Sr. Fujitaka muito satisfeito com o interesse dele. Observando tudo estava as três criaturas.

Chibimun (o lobo): 'Isso não é perigoso? Deixá-los tão perto um do outro.'

Darkmoon (o homem): 'Ele tem razão, mestra.'

Menina (olhando Shaoran que já ia longe): 'Enquanto ele estiver assim, não há nada a temer.'

*----------*

Já estava quase anoitecendo, quando Sakura despertou. Logo depois que o médico a examinou e constatou que só poderia ter sido uma queda de pressão, seu pai havia ligado para Touya e Yukito ficarem com ela já que teria que ir fazer uma viajem importante em pleno Domingo.

Sakura (esfregando os olhos): 'Hã, o-o que aconteceu?'

Touya (que estava sentado ao lado dela): 'Você nos deu um susto monstrenga.'

Sakura (olhando para todos no quarto): 'Touya!? Yukito!? O que estão fazendo aqui?'

Kero (voando para perto dela): 'Todos estávamos preocupados, o que aconteceu Sakura?'

Sakura (sentando na cama): 'Como assim?'

Yukito (estava em pé ao lado de Touya): 'Oras Sakura, você não se lembra o que aconteceu?'

Sakura (dando um pulo): 'Hai, é mesmo... Kero aconteceu uma coisa horrível, uma garota com uma roupa vermelha, e ela tinha dois guardiões iguais a vocês e um báculo grande e ela queria as cartas Clow...'

Touya (tentando acalmá-la): 'Calma Sakura, não estamos entendendo nada.'

Kero (a fazendo sentar na cama): 'Respira, não precisa ter presa.'

Sakura respirou bem fundo enquanto Yue aparecia, já que o assunto era mais indicado para ele do que para Yukito.

Kero: 'Está mais calma? Agora diga o que aconteceu?'

Sakura (calmamente): 'Eu estava voltando para casa quando senti uma presença estranha.'

Yue (olhando para a sua mestra): 'Uma presença maligna.'

Sakura (assustada): 'Isso mesmo, uma presença maligna. Como você sabe?'

Yue: 'Senti esta manhã, mas não percebi que estava próximo a você.'

Kero (alterado): 'É verdade, eu também senti está presença. Só que pensei que fosse impressão.'

Touya (alfinetando): "Ou era porque não quis sair em frente ao vídeo game." 

Kero mostrou os dentes para ele e antes mesmo de falar qualquer coisa Sakura tampou a boca do guardião.

Sakura (continuando): 'Era uma garota do meu tamanho e usava um quimono vermelho com figuras douradas. Ela também tinha dois guardiões parecidos com vocês, só que eles eram sombrios.

Touya: 'Ela queria as cartas?'

Sakura (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Isso mesmo. Ela disse que eu tinha uma coisa que ela queria, aí os dois me atacaram e não me lembro mais nada.'

Yue: 'Ela falou o nome dela.'

Sakura: 'Não, mais chamou o lobo de Chibimun e o rapaz de Darkmoon.'

Kero (virando-se para Yue): 'Você conhece esses nomes?'

Yue: 'Não. Sakura onde estão suas cartas?'

Sakura: 'Elas estão na minha bolsa.'

Kero voou até a escrivaninha e pegou a bolsa dela, ela a abriu e começou a revirá-la, dando falta de alguma coisa.

Sakura (gritando): 'Não! Estão faltando cartas.'

Kero: 'O que? Tem certeza?'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Tenho, algumas cartas sumiram.'

Touya: 'Mas como isso é possível?'

Yue (mais sério do que o normal): 'Clow tinha muitos inimigos, é melhor ligarmos para ele.'

Sakura agarrou-se as suas cartas fortemente, já estava difícil o que estava passando com Shaoran, agora isso.

*----------*

A mulher atravessava tranqüilamente o grande salão que se dividia em duas salas de ambientes diferentes uma com um piano outra com uma lareira. O telefone tocava insistentemente.

Kaho (pegando o telefone): 'Alô, Sakura.'

Sakura (assustada com a mulher): 'Profª. Mizuki, como você sabe que sou eu?'

Kaho (sorrindo): 'tive um pressentimento.'

Apesar de Sakura saber que a Srta. Mizuki tinha um grande poder de ver o futuro, não conseguia se acostumar e sempre se assustava.

Sakura: 'Então você sabe porque estou ligando?'

Kaho (demostrando um pouco de ansiedade): 'Sakura, a única coisa que posso disser é que você tem que ter um pouco de paciência. Eriol está tentando descobrir quem que está fazendo isso tudo.'

Kero (que estava do lado ouvindo): 'Isso quer disser que nem Clow sabe quem é?'

Kaho: 'Sim, por isso ele está reunido com outros magos para descobrirem.'

Sakura: 'E enquanto isso o que devo fazer?'

Kaho (desanimada): 'Infelizmente não sei, sinto muito.'

Sakura se despediu de Kaho e desligou o telefone desanimada. Yue voltou a sua forma falsa e junto com o Touya desceu para fazer um lanche para Sakura, ela estava faminta pois não tinha comida nada naquele dia. Mais tarde já deitada e de pijama lembrou-se de algo.

Sakura: 'É mesmo... Kero como eu vim parar aqui?'

Kero (ajeitando do lado dela): 'Ué, o moleque te trouxe.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'O Shaoran? Mas como?'

Kero: 'De repente ele estava passando por perto e te viu.'

Sakura: 'É pode ser! Amanhã eu pergunto pra ele.'

Kero (olhos fechados): 'Isso mesmo, é melhor dormir que amanhã você tem aula.'

*----------*

Meiling estava alguns minutos parada em frente a porta do quarto do primo, ela já havia batido e chamado, mais este não respondia nada. Desistiu e foi para a cozinha onde Wei estava.

Wei (olhando o desanimo da menina): 'E então?'

Meiling (se jogando na mesa): 'Nada. Ele simplesmente não responde. Estou preocupada Wei, primeiro ele sai correndo igual um doido depois volta todo preocupado não diz nada e se tranca no quarto o dia todo.'

Wei (sorrindo): 'Não se preocupe, Jovem Shaoran sempre faz isso quando está pensando.'

Meiling: 'É eu sei, ele sempre se exclui do mundo quando algo o atormenta. Mas ele poderia pedir ajuda de vez enquanto.'

Wei: 'Você sabe como ele é orgulhoso. Ele não disse nenhuma palavra?'

Meiling: 'A tarde ele ligou para alguém, mais eu não consegui ouvir o que estava falando. Desde então ficou em silêncio.'

Wei: 'Bom o melhor que possamos fazer é dormirmos, amanhã ele estará melhor.'

Meiling (levantando): 'É você tem razão. Boa Noite.'

Depois que Meiling entrou em seu quarto, o bom senhor pegou uma bandeja com suco e um pedaço de bolo, caminhou até a porta do filho por consideração e colocou a bandeja no chão.

Wei (depois de bater duas vezes na porta): 'Jovem Shaoran, tem um lanche para você aqui. Boa Noite.'

Wei acompanhou Shaoran desde o seu nascimento, e o conhecia melhor do que ele próprio, sabia que era muito orgulhoso para admitir qualquer tipo de fraqueza, se perguntasse para ele se estava com fome, com certeza responderia que não. Dentro do quarto Shaoran mantinha-se deitado olhando para o teto, só havia saído de lá para saber se Sakura estava bem. Ao ouvir Wei olhou para o lado e levantou, abriu a porta e viu uma bandeja deliciosa, realmente estava com fome.

Shaoran (falando para si próprio): 'Obrigado Wei, boa noite.'

Ele comeu bem devagar, tão distraído em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando comeu o ultimo pedaço. 

Shaoran (olhando para as estrelas): 'Agora eu entendo. Agora sei que sensação estranha é essa que estou sentindo desde quando cheguei aqui.... é ela (sorriu) é como se eu a sentisse dentro de mim... e ela está sofrendo. Por que? '

Continua...

__

E aí pessoal, gostaram? Criticas, sugestões sempre serão bem-vindas. Muitos beijinhos para Kath, Rô e Cherry.

Abraço

Andy Gramp 


	3. A escolha de Clow

Capitulo 3 - A escolha de Clow.

Sakura abriu seus olhos devagar e percebeu que ainda estava muito cedo, sentiu o seu corpo um pouco dolorido da pancada que havia recebido no dia anterior, resolveu levantar e tomar um banho. "Porque isso está acontecendo comigo? Se pelo menos pudesse contar com o Shaoran?". Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos, passou a mão com raiva e pensou que chorar não adiantaria nada. Ao voltar para o quarto resolveu ir logo para escola, colocou o uniforme e saiu. Andava desanimada pelas ruas desertas, por causa do horário com certeza a escola não estaria aberta, resolveu dar uma passada no Rei Pingüim. Sempre quando se sentia perdida ou confusa ia naquele lugar para ver se conseguia achar a solução. Sentou no balanço e lembranças inundaram sua mente. Lembrou-se do dia em que Tomoyo perdera a voz e depois quando descobriu os verdadeiros sentimentos por Yukito, sentiu uma pontada no peito, pois naqueles momentos ele estava do lado dela, escutando e consolando, mas agora.... como por impulso olhou para o balanço ao seu lado e para sua surpresa, ele estava lá, olhando para ela, pensou que era uma miragem. Aquele olhar tão doce que ele só mostrava a ela, e o seu sorriso tão lindo, tão raro para os outros mais para ela sempre presente.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Shaoran.'

Shaoran (ruborizado): 'Esse é o meu nome.'

Sakura tomou um susto, pois não era uma ilusão, ele era real.

Shaoran (estranhando o olhar dela espantado): 'Está tudo bem?'

Sakura (vermelha): 'e-está tu-tudo bem.'

Shaoran: 'Desculpe, acho que te assustei.'

Sakura (olhando para o chão): 'Não, é que eu estava distraída mesmo.'

Shaoran (referindo-se ao outro dia): 'Você está melhor?'

Sakura (balançando as mãos): 'Só foi um susto, já...'

Shaoran (interrompendo): 'Estou falando de ontem.'

Sakura (com vergonha): 'Há sim... eu já estou melhor.'

Shaoran: 'O que aconteceu?'

Sakura sentiu um nó na garganta - "E agora o que vou dizer?" - Realmente não tinha pensado no que iria falar para ele. Não poderia falar a verdade, provavelmente iria sentir a dor na cabeça e desmaiaria, como disse a mãe dele, então simplesmente não respondeu.

Shaoran (percebendo): 'Não precisa responder. O que importa é que você está bem.'

Sakura (sem olha-lo): 'Obrigado! Como você me achou?'

Shaoran (levantando do balanço): 'Você não iria acreditar.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Como assim?'

Shaoran (coçando a cabeça): 'É que foi meio estranho, nem eu entendi direito ainda.'

Sakura (levantando e olhando para ele): 'Tente!'

Shaoran (depois de um suspiro): 'Eu... bem, eu ouvi você me chamando... quero dizer... era como se você estivesse do meu lado, e pedisse minha ajuda... então segui os meus instintos e encontrei você.'

Sakura ficou sem palavras, realmente no momento em que recebeu o golpe ela chamou por Shaoran sem perceber, seus olhos brilharam na esperança de que ele estivesse conseguindo se libertar do feitiço.

Shaoran (estranhando a reação dela): 'Você deve estar me achando um louco?'

Sakura (saindo do transe): 'Não... quero dizer... (sorrindo) eu entendo. Obrigado!'

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos, ele maravilhado com aquele sorriso, e ela com esperança de que ele lembrasse de alguma coisa, tudo em volta deles parecia que tinha parado, poderiam ficar o dia todo daquela forma se não fosse por uma interrupção.

Relena (pulando no pescoço dele): 'Shaoranzinho, te achei.' 

Shaoran (tomando um susto): 'O que você está fazendo? Me larga.'

Relena (sem desgrudá-lo): 'Não me trata assim.'

Sakura (tentando se controlar): 'Melhor eu ir, a escola já deve ter aberto.'

Shaoran (estendendo a mão na direção dela): 'Não, espere.'

Sakura (sem olhar para trás): 'Depois a gente termina nossa conversa, Shaoran.'

Shaoran: 'Mas....' (olhando com raiva para Relena) 'Dá para você me largar?'

Relena: 'Por que está com raiva?'

Shaoran (empurrando com força fazendo ela cair no chão): 'Eu disse pra me largar.'

Relena (com raiva): 'Você fica todo nervoso quando está com essa nojenta.'

Shaoran (apontando pra ela): 'Olha como você fala da Sakura.'

Relena (encarando): 'Por que Shaoran? Não me diga que está apaixonado por ela. Se estiver está perdendo seu tempo.'

Shaoran: 'Do que está falando?'

Relena: 'Ah, então ela não te contou?'

Shaoran: 'Contou o que?'

Relena: 'Que ela já tem namorado, e só está esperando ele voltar para casarem.'

Shaoran ficou sem palavras, não esperava aquela noticia. Ficou completamente confuso sem saber o que fazer ou falar.

Relena: 'Você não tem nenhuma chance com ela. Mas eu não, eu posso te fazer feliz.'

Shaoran (tentando se controlar): 'Está mentindo.'

Relena: 'É verdade, pergunte para qualquer um da escola, até os professores sabem. Por favor Shaoran me dê uma chance.' 

Ele continuava tentar digerir todas aquelas palavras. Desde o momento que viu Sakura sentiu algo muito forte por ela, não havia entendido que tipo de sentimento era aquele, mas saber que ela já era comprometida isso o deixou sem chão. Relena aproveitou que o rapaz abaixou a guarda, pulou no pescoço dele e roubou-lhe um beijo. Shaoran empurrou-a novamente e limpou a boca como se estivesse com nojo.

Shaoran (pegando as coisas dele): 'Nunca mais faça isso. E não chegue mais perto de mim.'

Relena (vendo-o afastar): 'Você vai ser meu, querendo ou não.' 

*----------*

Relena entrou em seu apartamento e bateu com força a porta de entrada chamando a atenção do rapaz que estava sentando na poltrona negra lendo. Ele era como tutor da garota, seu jeito de vestir era um pouco exótico, sempre usando quimono roxo ou negro, sua pele era bem clara como a de Relena dando um charme em seus olhos cor púrpura e cabelos naturalmente azuis, motivo que chamava muito a atenção de todos.

Yeman (olhando para a garota): 'Foi dispensada de novo?'

Relena (mostrando a língua): 'Cala a boca... isso não é justo, ela disse que ele seria meu.'

Yeman (rindo da situação): 'Só que nem Ryosama não imaginava que eles estavam tão unidos.'

A menina começou a emitir uma luz roxa em volta de seu corpo e mudando completamente sua fisionomia, em sua frente surgia a garota que havia atacado Sakura. Ao ver a menina o rapaz deu um salto da poltrona e limpou o lugar, a garota sentou-se. 

Ryosama (com a voz gélida): 'Isso não vai ser problema.'

Yeman (sentando no sofá): 'Tem certeza? E se ela perceber que está sendo enganada por você?'

Ryosama (fuzilando o rapaz com os olhos): 'Só saberá se alguém falar. Onde está Chibi?'

Yeman: 'Fazendo o que a Senhora mandou. Acha mesmo que aquela inútil pode dar conta do recado?'

Ryosama: 'Ela sabe que se falhar voltará para o mundo das trevas. Quero que você faça uma coisa.'

O rapaz levantou e duas grandes assas negras o rodearam, quando se abriu deu lugar a Darkmoon, que se inclinou para a garota.

Darkmoon: 'Seu pedido é uma ordem!'

Ryosama: 'Quero que vá até o templo e traga o espelho de Daburá.'

O rapaz saiu voando pela janela como um raio, a garota simplesmente continuo parada com um olhar muito sério, depois de um tempo olhou para cima.

Ryosama (com um sorriso sarcástico): 'Aproveite enquanto pode.'

*----------*

Depois de um jantar silencioso, Meiling foi para o quarto estudar um pouco, não tinha mais tocado no assunto pois Sakura já havia explicado para ela o que tinha acontecido, deixando a menina muito contente. Shaoran ficou sentado na varanda olhando para a lua, mal conseguiu tocar na comida. Wei juntou-se a ele.

Wei (olhando para lua): 'Não importa onde você esteja ela sempre será linda.'

Shaoran (desanimado): 'É....'

Wei: 'Dizem os ocidentais que a lua é companheira dos apaixonados.'

Shaoran (sem fitá-lo): 'Wei, você acredita em amor a primeira vista?'

Wei (carinhosamente): 'Acredito que todo ser é incompleto e que em algum lugar ele sempre encontra sua outra metade.'

Shaoran: 'E como você sabe quem te completa?'

Wei: 'Simplesmente sabe.'

Shaoran: 'Mais você pode amar e não ser amado.'

Wei (levantando-se): 'Isso é verdade. Mas o mais importante é que você deve viver intensamente e tentar ser feliz. Pois o pior arrependimento não é ter fracassado e sim não ter tentado.'

Shaoran (finalmente olhando para ele): 'Não ter tentado?'

Wei (saindo da varanda): 'Tenho certeza que você entendeu. Boa Noite.'

Shaoran (falando baixinho): 'Não ter tentado.'

*----------*

No outro dia Sakura já não sentia mais dores no corpo, mas se sentia incomodada com a repentina tristeza de Shaoran e da demora de Eriol, que não se comunicava. Meiling tentou tirar do primo o motivo, mas como ele sempre dizia, estava tudo bem. Tomoyo percebeu também que Relena estava muito irritada, mais do que o normal e provavelmente alguma coisa havia acontecido com os dois, só não comentou nada com Sakura para não deixa-la mais nervosa. Todos ficaram até mais tarde na escola, Tomoyo tinha ensaio do coral, Sakura precisava treinar na equipe de torcida junto com Meiling, pois iria haver um jogo muito importante no final de semana e Shaoran era o zagueiro do time.

Meiling (colocando a mão na cabeça): 'Nossa, estou exausta!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Mas você foi ótima Meiling. Se continuar assim se tornará líder de torcida, logo! logo!'

Meiling: 'Não estou interessada, só não quero ser a única a não fazer nada.'

Tomoyo: 'Cadê o Li? O treino dele não terminou?'

Meiling: 'Ele foi trocar de roupa.'

Sakura (já andando): 'Preciso chegar cedo em casa hoje. Tem problema deixá-la sozinha?'

Meiling (balançando a cabeça): 'Não se preocupe ele já deve estar chegando.'

Sakura (acenando): 'então tchauzinho!'

Tomoyo: 'Até amanhã.'

Depois de um tempo andando.

Tomoyo: 'Relena não veio a aula hoje. O que será que aconteceu?'

Sakura: 'É verdade, ultimamente ela anda muito estranha e mal chega perto de Shaoran.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso é bom.'

Sakura (dando um sorriso sem graça): 'É verdade... Hã?'

Tomoyo (estranhando a cara de espanto da amiga): 'Sakura, o que houve?'

Sakura (entrando em desespero): 'Não, de novo não.'

Sakura virou-se lentamente olhando para trás de onde vinha a presença maligna e lá estava a garota e seus guardiões.

Ryosama (com um sorriso sarcástico): 'lembra de mim?'

Sakura rapidamente libertou seu báculo e se posicionou em frente a Tomoyo para proteje-la.

Sakura (furiosa): 'Por que você não me deixa em paz?'

Darkmoon (dando com os ombros): 'É inacreditável uma garota tola como você conseguir capturar as cartas Clow.'

Tomoyo (revoltada com o comentário): 'Sakura, não é tola. Ela deu o melhor de si para conseguir as cartas e depois transformá-las.'

Chibimun: 'Ela só conseguiu pois era o que Clow queria, e depois o seu descendente a ajudou, caso contrario só ficaria chorando, como agora.'

Sakura (gritando): 'Afinal de conta quem são vocês?'

Chibimun: 'Seu maior pesadelo' (falando baixo entre risada) 'Eu sempre quis dizer isso.'

Darkmoon: 'Você realmente é uma idiota.'

Ryosama: 'Não temos tempo para tolices. Vamos mostrar a nossa amiguinha quem somos.'

Sakura olhou rapidamente para ver quais as cartas que tinha e percebeu que ainda possuía o Escudo e o usou. Os dois a atacaram simultaneamente, mas desta vez o Escudo agüentou, mas ela não poderia ficar ali pois se ele falhasse como da outra vez Tomoyo iria se machucar, pediu para a amiga ficar ali e resolveu contra-atacar. Ela os atacou com a carta Fogo, que não fez muito efeito mas pelo menos os afastou dando tempo para pensar. Usou a alada e a flecha, ao mesmo tempo que tentava escapar dos raios emitidos por Darkmoon virava-se para atirar as flechas contra ele, porém em um destes momentos foi atingida com tudo caindo, mas antes que chegasse ao chão foi pega por alguém.

Sakura (aliviada): 'Yue!!??'

Yue (pousando com ela nos braços): 'Desta vez consegui sentir que estava em perigo.' (olhando para as criaturas) 'Quem são vocês?'

Chibimun (já atacando): 'Chega mais perto que eu respondo.'

*----------*

Próximo dali Meiling e Shaoran caminhavam para casa, ela não parava de falar sobre como tinha sido horrível a prova de Japonês, o rapaz mantinha suas mão na cabeça dando a menor importância a prima, já que em sua cabeça as palavras de Relena o perturbavam, quando bruscamente parou assustando a garota.

Meiling: 'O que foi Shaoran? Está sentindo alguma coisa?'

Shaoran (com os olhos arregalados): 'Ela está me chamando de novo.'

Meiling (assustada): 'Você está falando de Sakura?'

Shaoran olhou para prima espantado, como ela sabia que estava falando de Sakura, já que ele não contou nada a ela? Em volta do rapaz uma luz negra emanava, passando desapercebido pelos olhos da menina que não possuía magia, levantou suas mãos até a cabeça pressionando-a para ver se conseguia aliviar aquela dor que o atacara e caiu inconsciente no chão, para o desespero de Meiling.

*----------*

Yue já estava exausto e muito machucado, tentara de tudo mas os seus oponentes eram muito fortes, Sakura também mal conseguia se manter em pé, e por causa de sua fraqueza Ryosama já havia conseguido capturar várias cartas na esfera que tinha em suas mão, inclusive o Escudo deixando Tomoyo desprotegida. Os dois guardiões malignos estavam apenas brincando com os dois. Chibimun atacou Tomoyo, Sakura correu e abraçou a amiga esperando o impacto da bola de fogo que saia da boca daquela criatura, mas para sua surpresa e alivio as chamas passaram por elas.

Ryosama (arregalando os olhos de ódio): 'Maldição! Darkmoon, Chibimun já é o bastante.'

A garota levantou seu báculo e os três sumiram no ar.

Sakura (virando para a amiga): 'Tomoyo, você está bem?'

Tomoyo (confirmando com a cabeça): 'sim, mas você está toda machucada.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Não se preocupe, estou bem. Obrigado Yue.'

Yue (pousando ao seu lado): 'Mas eu não pude fazer muita coisa, ela conseguiu levar muitas cartas.'

Sakura: 'Mas se não fosse você, provavelmente estaríamos mortas agora.'

Yue (encarando-a): 'Mas eu não fiz nada.'

Sakura (estranhando): 'Como assim, um escudo nos protegeu. Se não foi você quem foi?'

Voz: 'Eu.'

Os três olharam para direção daquela voz, e viram um rapaz alto e magro, seus cabelos eram compridos e negros como a noite e seu olhar passava muita tranqüilidade, apesar de ter passado muitos anos longe de Tomoeda era impossível não reconhecê-lo.

Sakura: 'Eriol!!??'

*--------*

Tomoyo (confirmando o que a amiga tinha acabado de falar): 'Então ele marcou depois da escola?'

Sakura (com a cabeça deitada na carteira dela): 'Sim. E quer a presença de todos. Quero dizer.... menos o Shaoran.'

Tomoyo: 'E como faremos isso?'

Sakura (desesperada): 'Ai, eu não tive nenhuma idéia boa' (olhando para o lado) 'Por falar nisso, eles dois não chegaram ainda. Será que está tudo bem?'

Neste instante Meiling apareceu na porta da sala, bufando de tanto que correu.

Meiling (se jogando na carteira): 'Nossa pensei que não ia conseguir.'

Tomoyo (olhando para trás): 'O que houve?'

Meiling (colocando as coisas em cima da mesa): 'Depois eu conto. Sakura você está melhor?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Sim, só foi alguns arranhões. Kero contou que você ligou. Como ficou sabendo?'

Meiling: 'Na verdade eu não soube. Shaoran que insistiu para que eu ligasse.'

Sakura: 'Como assim?'

Meiling: 'Ele novamente teve aquela sensação de que você estava chamando por ele.'

Tomoyo: 'E onde está ele?'

Meiling (triste): 'Depois de ter tido esta sensação ele sentiu uma enorme dor de cabeça, igual a que teve em Hong Kong e caiu desmaiado. Ele passou a noite toda com muita febre e por isso ele não virá hoje para se recuperar.'

Uma onda de desespero inundou Sakura, Shaoran era muito mais do que um simples namorado, era como se fosse uma parte dela.

Sakura (levantando da cadeira): 'Eu vou vê-lo.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas Sakura, você não pode sair agora. Hoje tem prova de Matemática e lembre-se que nós iremos falar com Eriol depois da aula.'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Você não entende.'

Tomoyo (levantando e segurando suas mãos): 'É claro que entendo, se eu soubesse que você estava mal eu ficaria assim, mas como Meiling já disse ele está se recuperando.'

Meiling: 'Eriol está aqui?'

Tomoyo: 'Sim... Não adianta nada você ir lá o mais importante é ver o que Eriol tem para dizer. De repente ele tem uma solução para isso também.'

Sakura olhou para Tomoyo, ela tinha razão não adiantava ir lá, só o deixaria mais confuso. Quem sabe Eriol teria a solução, acalmou o seu coração e sentou-se novamente na carteira pois o professor havia entrado na sala.

*----------* 

Relena estava sentada em sua poltrona enquanto jogava uma partida de xadrez com Yeman, quando uma pequena criatura entrou na sala. Parecia com uma cadela, sua cor era cinza tinha uma coleira dourada e em suas costas duas pequenas asas se formavam.

Chibi (subindo no sofá): 'Relena, você não irá para escola hoje?'

Relena (pensando em uma jogada): 'Não.'

Yeman: 'A mestra achou melhor que Relena ficasse em casa hoje.'

Chibi (depois de um sorriso debochado): 'Acho que está com medo, já que Clow apareceu.'

A pequena cadela começou a flutuar sentindo uma dor insuportável. Olhou para frente e viu que sua mestra havia aparecido.

Ryosama (com muito ódio): 'Eu não tenho medo de ninguém.'

Chibi (tentando falar): 'Me perdoe... Mestre... eu não disse por mal.'

Ryosama lançou a pequena criatura na parede, deixando-a tonta. Ela sentou em sua poltrona e com um chute lançou a tabuleiro de Xadrez longe.

Yeman (assustado): 'E agora Mestra? Faltam algumas cartas.'

Ryosama (depois de um longo suspiro para se controlar): 'Não tem com que se preocupar. Depois que Clow deu de mão beijada as cartas para aquela fedelha, não é o mesmo de antes. Nenhum deles podem me derrotar.'

Yeman (alfinetando): 'Mas um pode!'

Ryosama: 'Enquanto Shaoran Li estiver sobre o feitiço, não é uma ameaça.'

Yeman: 'E se Clow conseguir reverte-lo? Lembre-se que ele estava reunido com a elite dos cinco.'

Chibi (recuperando da bancada): 'O que é a elite dos cinco?'

Yeman: 'Você é burra mesmo. É o grupo dos cinco maiores magos do planeta.'

Ryosama (sorrindo meio de lado): 'Aqueles velhos são inúteis, nada podem fazer contra o poder das trevas... Relena, faça uma visita para o nosso precioso vizinho.'

Novamente uma áurea roxa rodeou Ryosama, e a garota de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros tomou o lugar da terrível feiticeira.

Relena (sorrindo): 'Com muito prazer.'

*----------*

No final das aulas Eriol passou com um carro e pegou as meninas juntamente com Kero que desde cedo estava escondido no armário de Sakura. Ele estava acomodado em uma bela mansão no mesmo condomínio de Tomoyo, todos ficaram impressionados com o tamanho da casa. Logo que entraram foram saudados por Nakuru e Spinel que os aguardavam na sala de estar.

Sakura (sentando no sofá): 'Nossa Eriol, esta casa é muito linda.'

Eriol (sorrindo como sempre): 'Essa casa é de um grande amigo meu.'

Tomoyo: 'Realmente é uma casa muito linda.' 

Meiling: 'Parece muito com a casa de nossa família na China.'

Kero (revoltado): 'Não viemos aqui para falarmos sobre besteiras. Queremos saber quem é essa garota que está roubando as cartas de Sakura.'

Eriol (docemente): 'Por favor peço um pouco de paciência Kerberus, começarei logo depois que Touya e Yukito chegarem.'

Nakuru (mostrando uma mesa repleta de guloseimas): 'Enquanto isso vamos fazer um lanchinho.'

Kero (voando em cima dos doces): 'Há sim, agora está começando a melhorar.'

Todos acharam muita graça do bichinho esfomiado.

*----------*

Shaoran levantou da cama apesar de estar sentindo-se desanimado, mas ficar o dia todo deitado não combinava muito com ele, resolveu ir para sala e adiantar um pouco a matéria da escola. Mas não estava conseguindo se concentrar pois a imagem de Sakura o atormentava deixando-o irritado.

Shaoran (dando um soco em cima dos livros): 'Mas que droga! Por que eu não consigo tirá-la da cabeça?'

A campainha tocou e ele abriu a porta, mas se arrependeu de ter feito aquilo.

Relena (sorrindo): 'Oi Shaoran.'

Shaoran (com uma cara feia): 'O que você quer?'

Relena (mostrando a língua para ele): 'Nossa é assim que você trata as pessoas que vem de fazer uma visita amigável?' (já entrando com tudo) 'Posso entrar?'

Shaoran (tentando se controlar): 'Adianta falar não?'

Relena (sentando a vontade): 'Pelo jeito você está melhor, até está com seu humor de sempre.'

Shaoran (indo para a janela da varanda): 'E quem disse que eu não estava bem?'

Relena: 'É que eu vi a hora em que você chegou sendo carregado ontem.'

Shaoran (olhando para fora): 'Não sabia que era monitorado.'

Relena (ignorando o que ele havia dito): 'Nossa isso que é um estudante exemplar, não vai a escola mais estuda em casa, impressionante.'

Shaoran (impaciente): 'Já terminou sua visita?'

Relena (dando um salto e se colocando de pé): 'Claro, não vou te incomodar mais.'

Relena foi caminhando calmamente para a porta de saída enquanto Shaoran mantinha-se olhando pra fora. Mas não era esse o objetivo de sua repentina aparição, antes de cruzar a porta olhou para trás com ar de deboche.

Relena: 'A propósito como você não foi a aula hoje não sabe das novidades.'

Shaoran: 'Não me interessa.'

Relena: 'Mas mesmo assim eu digo, Sakura estava muito feliz hoje, parece que o noivo dela chegou ontem a tarde. Me disseram que iram se casar o mais rápido possível.' (depois de um sorriso) 'Tchauzinho.'

Shaoran sentiu como se o chão tivesse aberto e o sugado, seus lindos olhos castanhos arregalaram com aquilo que Relena havia dito. Uma onda de raiva e mágoa correu pelo corpo do rapaz, todos os seus músculos estremeciam, fechou o seu punho e deferiu toda a sua raiva em um vaso que estava ao seu lado deixando-o em pedaços.

*----------*

Sakura sentiu uma pontada no coração, chamando a atenção de seus amigos que perceberam o impacto que isso causou em seu corpo.

Meiling: 'Sakura, aconteceu alguma coisa?'

Sakura (negando com a cabeça): 'Não.' - "Que estranho".

Eriol olhava para o rosto atordoado de sua querida amiga - "Incrível como são ligados, nem mago Clow imaginava que seria assim."- Pensou com um sorriso nos lábios. Todos já estavam reunidos novamente na sala principal, Touya já havia chegado e os guardiões estavam em suas formas verdadeiras aguardando Eriol começar as explicações.

Kerberus (debochado): 'Muito bem Mago Clow. Todos já chegaram pode começar a falar.'

Spinel Sun (mostrando os dentes): 'Tenha mais respeito, Guardião!'

Kerberus (encarando-o): 'Não enche o saco.'

Sakura (socando a cabeça dele): 'Fica quieto, Kero.'

Yue (que estava encostado no canto da sala): 'Mago Clow, diga-nos quem é essa garota?'

Eriol estava sentado em sua antiga poltrona, arrumou-se para ficar mais confortável pois a conversa seria longa, ele visivelmente estava preocupado, isso deixava um clima meio pesado na sala pois todos estavam acostumados com o semblante tranqüilo e sorridente de Eriol, muito parecido com o de Clow. 

Eriol (depois de um suspiro): 'Ryosama Wing.'

Kerberus (arregalando os olhos): 'O que? Mas isso é impossível!'

Yue (espantado): 'Você tem certeza disso?'

Sakura: 'Mas quem é Ryosama Wing?'

Kerberus: 'Ela era uma feiticeira muito poderosa que apareceu na época que morávamos com Clow. Na ocasião ela queria se vingar dele.'

Yue (custando acreditar): 'Mas Clow, eu a vi sendo destruída.'

Eriol: 'Ela não foi destruída, ela foi aprisionada.'

Sakura: 'Mas por ela queria se vingar?'

Eriol (depois de um gole de chá): 'Quando Clow terminou o seu treinamento e já estava totalmente desenvolvido na magia, ele resolveu que seria um ótimo momento para dar continuação de sua existência.'

Tomoyo (sentada do lado de Sakura): 'Como assim continuação de sua existência?'

Ruby Moon (em pé do lado de Eriol): 'Constituir família, ter filhos. Não é Eriolzinho?'

Eriol: 'sim. Na época existiam duas grandes famílias de poderosos magos. A família Li e a família Wing.'

Touya (que até então estava apenas escutando): 'Não sabia que a família do moleque era tão antiga.'

Meiling (levantado do sofá): 'A nossa família é uma das mais antigas da china. Ocupamos cargos importantes desde a política até no mundo da magia.'

Kerberus (bem baixinho): 'Grandes coisas!'

Sakura deu um cascudo na cabeça dele, deixando-o revoltado.

Eriol (arrumando os óculos): 'Como eu ia dizendo, essas duas famílias travavam terríveis batalhas para provar qual era a mais forte, sendo que a família Li tinha vantagem, pois além de serem poderosos magos também eram excelentes guerreiros. Por isso Clow resolveu se unir a esta família. Quando a família Wing descobriu chamou Clow para conversar. Eles ofereceram a filha mais nova do líder como esposa, seu nome era Ryosama Wing.'

Meiling (com uma gota na cabeça): 'Isso tudo é só por que foi dispensada? Fala sério.'

Spinel Sun: 'Não é tão simples assim. Naquela época a mulher que era oferecida em casamento e era rejeitada, tinha uma punição terrível.'

Tomoyo (com a mão no queixo): 'Eu já li sobre isso, ela era humilhada em praça pública e depois era banida da família.'

Sakura (chocada): 'Nossa que horror!'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Você realmente é uma pessoa muito inteligente, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo apenas sorriu agradecendo o elogio.

Eriol: 'Antes de ir embora ela jurou que iria voltar e se vingar da Família Li e de Clow, pela humilhação que tinha passado. Depois que Clow teve filhos, resolveu vir para o Japão criar os guardiões e as cartas. Foi aí então que ela voltou, seu poder havia crescido muito.'

Kerberus: 'Clow teve muita dificuldade para derrotá-la.'

Touya: 'Mas você disse que a aprisionou?'

Eriol: 'Exatamente, pensei que só derrotá-la não seria suficiente, pois se ela recuperasse seus poderes voltaria novamente a trazer problemas. Então resolvi prendê-la em uma esfera muito poderosa que criei quando estava em treinamento, e a bani para o mundo das trevas.'

Sakura (assustada): 'Mundo das trevas, mas como ela se libertou?'

Eriol: 'Não sabemos, mas com certeza ela conseguiu ajuda. Pois seus poderes estão maiores do que antes e agora ela tem dois guardiões. '

Touya (levantando da cadeira): 'Espere um momento. Se na época você teve dificuldades para derrotá-la e se agora ela está mais poderosa do que antes, isso significa que será impossível derrotá-la novamente.'

Sakura (levantando também): 'Isso é verdade Eriol?'

Eriol abaixou e suspirou, era verdade que agora ele não possuiu nem a metade dos poderes que tinha antes e Sakura estava sem as cartas, mas ele tinha uma solução, só que no momento infelizmente estava inviável.

Yue (estranhando o silencio de Eriol): 'Clow, você sabe como derrotá-la, não é?'

Eriol (levantando os olhos e encarando um a um): 'Clow temia com a possibilidade dela se libertar, então dividiu a esfera negra em duas partes, uma usou para aprisioná-la e a outra ele mandou confeccionar uma espada com os mesmos poderes que a esfera.'

Kerberus (dando um de inteligente): 'Então é muito fácil, e só pegarmos esta espada e enfrentá-la. Onde ela está?'

Eriol (pesadamente): 'Enviei para a Família Li guardá-la. Apesar dela ter sido feita naquela época, apenas uma pessoa poderia manuseá-la. Um descendente de Clow mais com poderes diferentes de Clow e este guerreiro nasceria do Clã Li.'

Ruby Moon (com uma voz de suspense): 'Um guerreiro lendário.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com a mãe de Shaoran. Eriol olhou para ela e percebeu todo o sofrimento que estava no coração de sua herdeira, seu olhar chamou a atenção de todos que também olharam para Sakura curiosos.

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Shaoran.'

Kerberus (quase gritando): 'Não me diga que é o moleque?'

Eriol: 'Sim, ele é o único que pode derrotar Ryosama.'

Yue: 'Então significa que quem colocou o feitiço em Shaoran Li foi ela.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas o que ela vai fazer com as cartas, já que estas só obedecem sua dona?'

Eriol: 'Estamos desconfiados do que ela pretende, mas... não temos certeza. Por isso viemos para Tomoeda.'

Kerberus: 'O que faremos agora?'

Eriol: 'Sakura, quantas cartas você tem ainda?'

Sakura: 'Acho que umas vinte.'

Eriol: 'Isso nos dará tempo para pesquisarmos. No templo de Tsukimine tem muitos livros antigos que Clow deixou guardado, sei que em algum deles deva ter resposta de como ela irá utilizar as cartas, por isso preciso da ajuda de todos.'

Sakura: 'Eu e Tomoyo podemos ajudar a procurar nos livros.'

Meiling: 'Eu também.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Muito obrigado, precisarei da ajuda de Tomoyo e Meiling, mas você não Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Por que não?'

Eriol: 'Você precisa se concentrar em como desfazer o feitiço.'

Sakura ficou espantada. Como poderia conseguir ir contra uma feiticeira tão poderosa? Sem as cartas ela era uma menina comum. Já havia passado tanto tempo e nada de Li lembrar-se de alguma coisa. Mesmo que todos dissessem que ela conseguiria, ela não acreditava. Todos se despediram, ficando combinado de Meiling e Tomoyo irem todos os dias ajudar Eriol, Nakuru e Spinel a procurar alguma coisa nos livros. Touya e Yukito não poderiam ficar já que estavam em provas finais na faculdade, mas prometeram de sempre estar por perto. Kero ficou incumbido de sempre acompanhar Sakura para caso Ryosama tentasse pegar as outras cartas. Sakura naquela noite sonhou novamente com Ryosama.

Kero (passando a pata na testa dela): 'Sakura, você está bem?'

Sakura levantou rapidamente sentando na cama, ela estava muito suada e segurava o pulso com força.

Kero: 'Teve outro sonho?'

Sakura (sem parar de segurar o pulso): 'Sim, mas desta vez tinha mais coisas.'

Kero (sentando a frente dela): 'como assim?'

Sakura (olhando para os pulsos): 'O templo era o mesmo, e os guardiões dela estavam lá e em cima das colunas agora tinham três esferas brancas. Mas o que mais me espantou, era que eu estava amarrada em uma pedra e de repente umas estacas entraram em meus pulsos, saindo todo o meu sangue. '

Kero: 'Sakura, você contou para Eriol sobre esses sonhos?'

Sakura (segando o suor da testa): 'Sim, ele disse que vai ajudar muito, já que esta desconfiando de que ela vai fazer algum tipo de ritual para apossar-se da magia das cartas.'

Kero (vendo-a triste): 'Não fique assim, ficará tudo bem.'

Sakura: 'Kero, será que isso irá acontecer comigo? Por que com os outros sonhos aconteceu.'

Kero: 'É melhor você dormir, não irá conseguir descobrir nada agora.'

Sakura (deitando-se e puxando o lençol): 'O mais engraçado é que eu vejo que sou eu que estou amarrada na pedra, mas é como se não fosse eu, estranho.

Kero: 'Amanhã pensaremos melhor, Boa Noite.'

Sakura virou-se para o lado e se cobriu, pensou em Shaoran de como ele fazia falta, lágrimas rolaram dos grandes olhos de esmeralda.

*---------*

A semana passou rápida, todos estavam bastante ocupados. Estranhamente Shaoran estava muito quieto, mais do que o normal, Sakura já havia tentado de tudo mas por mais que ela se aproximasse dele, mais ele ficava distante. Naquele final de semana foi o campeonato da escola, Eriol foi ver a performance de Sakura e Meiling como garotas de torcida e também para ver Shaoran que era o zagueiro do time. O time de Tomoeda ganhou facilmente, o grande ídolo era Shaoran que fizera três gols. As meninas estavam histéricas, gritando o nome dele toda hora, mas ele nem ligava, de vez em quando olhava para Sakura que estava encantada de como seu namorado era lindo e habilidoso ficando um pouco vermelho.

Meiling (emburrada): 'Que garotas irritantes.'

Tomoyo (com a câmara filmando Sakura): 'Pudera, Shaoran joga muito bem.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'aiaiai, Tomoyo para de me filmar'

Tomoyo (fazendo o que a amiga pediu): 'Vocês não estão sentindo falta de alguém?'

Meiling: 'Shaoran está demorando demais para se trocar.'

Tomoyo: 'Não é isso, Relena não apareceu tem uma semana na escola.'

Sakura: 'Será que ela voltou para Alemanha?'

Meiling: 'Já foi tarde.'

Eriol (aproximando): 'Sakura, Meiling vocês estavam ótimas' (as duas agradeceram) 'E onde está o nosso campeão?'

Sakura: 'Foi trocar de roupa, logo ele chegará aí eu falo com ele.'

Shaoran (atrás dela): 'Falar o que?'

Sakura (depois do susto): 'Oi Shaoran, quero te apresentar uma pessoa' (apontando para Eriol) 'Este é Eriol Hiiragizawa, ele é...'

Shaoran (interrompendo): 'Eu sei quem ele é. Seja bem-vindo.'

Shaoran ficou encarando Eriol da mesma forma de quando eram crianças, nem ouviu Meiling perguntado de onde ele o conhecia. Depois de um tempo virou-se indo embora. 

Meiling (indo até o primo): 'Espere Shaoran, onde você vai?'

Shaoran (sem olhar para trás): 'Vou embora, estou muito cansado.'

Sakura: 'Mas Shaoran, nós vamos comemorar a vitória do time da escola. Todo mundo tá te esperando na lanchonete.'

Shaoran: 'Fica pra próxima.'

Meiling (parando na frente dele): 'Se você não vai nós também não vamos.'

Shaoran (colocando a mão no ombro dela): 'Não, é melhor vocês irem eu quero ficar sozinho.'

Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração, ele realmente estava muito estranho, será que era efeito do feitiço?, ela ficou parada olhando o seu querido guerreiro chinês se distanciar com as mãos pressionando o peito, Eriol fez sinal para Tomoyo e Meiling deixá-los a sós.

Eriol (atrás dela): 'Sakura.'

Sakura (sem desviar os olhos de Shaoran): 'Eu nunca vou conseguir, Eriol.'

Eriol: 'Do que está falando?'

Sakura (virando-se para ele com os olhos rasos de lágrimas): 'De Shaoran, eu não conseguirei desfazer o feitiço. Ele está aqui a tanto tempo, no começo nós estávamos nos aproximando mas agora parece que ele está fugindo de mim.'

Eriol (depois de um sorriso): 'Sakura, quero que você feche os olhos e concentre-se.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Pra que?'

Eriol: 'Faça isso.'

Sakura hesitou um pouco, mas resolveu fazer o que ele tinha pedido. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, para os olhos das pessoas dotadas de magia podia-se ver a grande áurea rosa que se formava em volta da garota.

Eriol: 'Quero que você se concentre em Shaoran.'

Sakura novamente fez o que ele pediu, pensou em Shaoran, começou então a ouvir uma batida de coração, mas não era dela, começou a sentir como se o corpo estivesse em movimento então percebeu que estava sentindo todas as sensações de Shaoran.

Sakura: 'Incrível, posso sentir o Shaoran, o coração dele...Está triste. Mas como isso é possível?'

Eriol: 'Quando duas pessoas se amam eles conseguem perceber como o outro está apenas pelo olhar, isso é normal. Mas quando dois seres mágicos se amam, eles automaticamente se tornam um, podendo sentir exatamente o que o outro está sentindo e as vezes podem se comunicar por telepatia.'

Sakura (impressionada): 'Então foi por isso que eu senti uma coisa estranha quando ele foi atingido pelo feitiço?'

Eriol: 'E é por isso que ele mesmo sem saber de seus poderes, sentiu que você estava em perigo. Não se preocupe Sakura, Li deve estar estranho por que não entende todos esses sentimentos. Tenho certeza que você irá conseguir, é só acreditar.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Obrigado Eriol, não só por isso mas por tudo.'

*--------*

Shaoran caminhava com a cabeça baixa, estava visivelmente abatido, quando se tratava de Sakura ele não tinha controle com os seus pensamentos, ficava irritado de como ela mexia com ele, sentou em baixo de uma árvore no bosque de Tomoeda pois o clima estava muito quente. - "então ele que é o noivo dela. Que gosto, ele nem é forte, tem cara de CDF...Ela parecia muito feliz.... Eu sou um idiota de ficar pensando nela."

Voz de garoto (chorando): 'Devolva minha bola.'

Rapaz 1 (segurando a bola bem alto): 'Tenta pegar, guri.'

Aquela falação chamou a atenção de Shaoran. Um pouco a frente três rapazes estavam implicando com um grupo de garotos que jogavam bola. Eles vestiam roupas de luta, pareciam que tinham saído de dentro do mangá do "Samurai X".

Rapaz 2 (empurrando o garoto que chorava): 'Tadinho, vai chorar no colo da mamãe, vai.'

O outro garoto que era mais esquentado deu um chute na canela do que segurava a bola.

Rapaz 1 (pegando uma espada de madeira que estava na cintura): 'Seu moleque, você vai se arrepender.'

Shaoran (entrando no meio): 'Por que não bate em alguém do seu tamanho?'

Rapaz 2 (debochando): 'E por acaso você está falando com a gente?'

Shaoran (levantando a sobrancelha): 'São tão burros que nem percebem quando alguém está falando com vocês.'

Rapaz 1 (irritado): 'Eu vou acabar com você.'

Ele avançou em Shaoran que simplesmente desviou do golpe e com o cotovelo lançou o cara longe. Os outros dois atacaram juntos, Shaoran deu um salto de 360º caindo atrás deles, fazendo-os voarem com um chute. Os três levantaram e atacaram de uma vez só, em menos de cinco minutos Shaoran deu uma surra neles, apesar dos movimentos rápidos e certeiros ele nem estava suando, em compensação os três estavam todos quebrados que nem conseguiram levantar do chão.

Rapaz 2 (tentando levantar): 'Não pense que você ganhou!'

Shaoran (com os braços cruzados): 'Porque, vocês vão chamar o irmãozinho mais velho?'

Rapaz 1 (limpando o sangue da boca): 'Você verá.'

Shaoran desconfiou daquele sorriso debochado e percebeu que havia alguém atrás dele, virou-se lentamente e deu de cara com um Homem enorme com as mãos no quadril. Ele era alto e forte mas o que mais chamou a atenção dele não foi o porte físico e sim a espada que tinha em suas mãos e não era de madeira, um frio subiu na espinha dele - "E agora?" - Em sua cabeça ele só havia recebido treinamento básico de defesa, nunca na vida dele tinha lutado com uma espada, mal sabia que era o melhor guerreiro existente na China.

Homem (sorrindo de lado): 'Quero ver você ser esperto agora.'

Li olhou rapidamente para os lados procurando algo para se defender, quando avistou a espada dos três idiotas no chão, rapidamente a pegou e se posicionou para a luta.

Homem (depois de uma gargalhada): 'Não me faça rir.'

Ele atacou Shaoran com toda força, Li conseguiu se desviar, mas o homem jogou a espada para trás indo diretamente na barriga de Li que se defendeu. Neste momento várias imagens sem sentido passaram nos olhos de Shaoran deixando-o desnorteado. Eram imagens dele lutando com alguém, de raios saindo da espada que ele segurava, dele defendendo Sakura. O homem percebeu a distração do rapaz e o chutou fazendo ele bater com toda força em uma árvore. Os três idiotas riram achando que tudo estava acabado, quando Shaoran levantou e olhou para ele com muita raiva.

Shaoran: 'Não acabou.'

Homem (atacando): 'Vai morrer.'

Li foi tomado por um poder e habilidade do outro mundo, com apenas uma espada de madeira lutou como um mestre de esgrima, deixando todos que estavam assistindo a luta de boca aberta. O homem antes tão confiante, agora fugia dos golpes perfeitos que o rapaz dava.

Homem (caindo no chão derrotado): 'Por favor, não me mate.'

Shaoran olhava para o homem com um olhar frio e sério, depois de fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal jogou a espada de lado. Os três idiotas pegaram seu companheiro e saíram correndo. Shaoran ficou parado olhando espantado para suas mãos - "Como isso foi possível? eu nunca peguei em uma espada antes." - As imagens novamente passaram pelos seus olhos, tentava entendê-las.

Menino 2 (puxando a camisa de Shaoran): 'Nossa, o senhor é muito forte.'

Menino 3: 'Super legal, eu só tinha visto alguém lutar assim nos filmes.'

Muitos meninos rodearam Shaoran, fazendo milhões de perguntas. Este apenas continuava parado olhando para suas mãos.

Continua..... 

__

Olá pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado. Confesso que achei este capítulo um pouco parado por causa das explicações de Eriol, mas pelo menos teve revelações interessantes. Mas cá pra nós o Shaoran está muito fofo né? Aiai 

Semana passada fiz a mô confusão para postar o segundo capitulo e acabei apagando todos os review. Para o pessoal que mandou, não esquente a cabeça tenho todos guardado em meu HD. E quem não enviou ainda, dá uma passadinha lá vai!!! ^_^ 

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo a minha história, e peço que deixe um review. Um beijo estalado para Kath, Rô e Cherry, valeu amigas. E também um beijinhos especial para Fabrini.

Até a próxima.

Andy Gramp


	4. Sentimentos do Mau

TÍTULO.: O Poder Supremo

Capitulo 4 - Sentimentos do mal

Relena estava encostada na janela observando Shaoran chegar da rua com algumas sacolas na mão. Seus olhos estavam melancólicos. Yeman entrou na sala e percebeu a depressão da menina.

Yeman (sentando na cadeira): 'Está vendo alguma coisa interessante?'

Relena (sem desviar o olhar): 'Ela me prometeu que ele seria meu. Mas ele não me suporta, nem olha para mim.'

Yeman (abrindo uma revista para ler): 'Não sei o que este cara tem que todo mundo fica suspirando por ele. '

Relena (sentando na poltrona): 'Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez na academia em Hong Kong, eu tive certeza de que ele era o homem da minha vida. Eu só entreguei minha alma para Ryosama por que ele não me dava a mínima, sem contar que ela me prometeu que ele iria se apaixonar por mim. Eu não imaginei que teria que vir pra essa cidade nojenta e ter o desprazer de conhecer aquela insuportável da Sakura.'

Yeman deu um sorriso sarcástico pelo que a menina tinha dito, de repente sentiu uma presença maligna muito forte, olhou para Relena que já estava em volta a uma aura roxa. Ryosama abriu os olhos e parecia que não estava de bom humor. Sem dizer nada a feiticeira se levantou indo em direção ao seu quarto. Chibi apareceu voando indo até o sofá.

Chibi (limpando a pata): 'Quero ver quando Relena descobrir que Ryosama está enganando ela.'

Yeman (continuando a folhear a revista): 'Nunca saberá, tirando que não poderá fazer nada mesmo.'

Chibi: 'As vezes tenho pena dela, vendeu a alma para o diabo por causa de um garoto.'

Yeman: 'Mas não é um garoto qualquer.'

Chibi (com uma cara maliciosa): 'É verdade ele é lindo, forte, charmoso, tem um olhar sedutor...'

Yeman (com a língua para fora): 'Para! Você está me deixando enjoado.'

Chibi (olhando para os lados): 'E pra onde ela foi?'

Yeman: 'O todo poderoso mestre das trevas finalmente respondeu ao chamado de Ryosama.'

*---------*

Ryosama caminhou até o seu quarto. Havia uma enorme cama no meio dele, uma escrivaninha com vários livros antigos, um sofá vermelho e um espelho negro. Era um lugar muito sombrio com uma iluminação fraca. Ela se posicionou em frente ao espelho, abrindo os braços e recitou algumas palavras, a imagem dela desapareceu do espelho dando lugar a uma sombra negra com grandes olhos vermelhos, em volta via-se um lugar rodeado por fogo e muitas criaturas rastejando pelo chão, era o inferno. Ryosama abriu os olhos e sentou-se na poltrona.

Ryosama (cruzando as mãos): 'Obrigado por ter vindo.'

Daburá (com uma voz que parecia pessoas gemendo): 'Não precisa ser educada comigo, isso não combina com você.'

Ryosama: 'Preciso que você aumente o poder do feitiço.'

Daburá: 'Eu disse para você que uma vez que escolhesse a quantidade da força, não poderia voltar atrás.'

Ryosama: 'Aqueles dois estão muito unidos, o feitiço está enfraquecendo.'

Daburá: 'Incompetência sua. Por que não aproveita o momento e faça o que tem que ser feito, antes que ele recobre a memória.'

Ryosama (olhando para baixo): 'Eu tenho outros planos.'

Daburá (Depois de uma gargalhada): 'Claro, sua fraqueza será a sua derrota.'

Ryosama (olhando com curiosidade): 'Do que está falando?'

Daburá: 'Está na cara que você deixou-se levar pelos sentimentos humanos, e agora quer o guerreiro para si.'

Ryosama (levantando do sofá revoltada): 'Você sabe muito bem pra que eu o quero.'

Daburá: 'Pode continuar a brincar. Mas lembre-se que quando aquela menina quis fazer um pacto comigo eu poderia ter dado esta chance para qualquer um. Você não teria conseguido sair daqui sem minha ajuda'

Ryosama (olhando com ódio): 'Sei muito bem disso.'

Daburá: 'Então por que está demorando em pegar as cartas da herdeira de Clow e seus guardiões. Não se esqueça que o alinhamento dos planetas está se aproximando e é a ultima chance de abrir o portal.'

Ryosama: 'Não será problema, eu tenho bastante tempo ainda. Tirando que não quero que Clow me veja por enquanto, por isso peço um pouco de paciência, preciso agir com cautela.'

Daburá: 'Lembre-se Ryosama Wing, se falhar, terei o prazer de lhe dar um tratamento de elite aqui, pessoalmente.'

Ao dizer estas palavras o rei das trevas se desfez mostrando novamente o reflexo da feiticeira. Ela olhou para si mesmo e sentiu um ódio enorme em seu corpo.

*---------*

Sensei (sentado em uma mesa): 'Você tem certeza disso meu Jovem?'

Shaoran (sentado a sua frente): 'Eu preciso tirar esta dúvida.'

Sensei (levantando): 'Se tem certeza. Mas você pode se sair bem machucado.'

Shaoran: 'Sei dos riscos. Vamos?'

Shaoran seguiu o pequeno homem que era o dono daquela academia de artes marciais, cruzando um enorme corredor iluminado apenas por velas. Desde o momento em que enfrentou os baderneiros no parque, não conseguia tirar da cabeça aquelas imagens, procurou um dojô que ensinasse várias técnicas de artes marciais. Seu plano era desafiar todos os alunos para tirar prova se realmente sabia lutar ou o que tinha acontecido era apenas sorte. Depois da aula saiu escondido das meninas e agora estava lá, mas o que mais incomodava o rapaz era a tranqüilidade que estava em seu coração. O corredor desembocou em um salão bem grande, onde todos os alunos estavam prontos para o desafio. Shaoran vestiu a roupa de proteção e entregaram-lhe uma espada.

Shaoran (se posicionando para enfrentar o primeiro aluno): 'Vamos ver no que vai dar.'

*----------*

Eriol e Tomoyo estavam sentados em uma mesa rodeados por livros velhos. Nakuru e Spinel estavam em outro salão com vários livros também. Naquele dia Meiling não estava com eles. Ela e Sakura resolveram procurar Shaoran já que este tinha sumido depois da aula.

Tomoyo (revirando alguns livros): 'O que será que está acontecendo com o Shaoran? Ele está muito esquisito.'

Eriol (anotando alguma coisa em um bloco): 'Apesar dele não se lembrar que tem poderes, a sua magia continua ativa, ele deve estar muito confuso sentindo a presença de tantas coisas. E não sabe o que é.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas acho que não é só isso. Ele tem olhado para Sakura com um olhar diferente, como se estivesse magoado com ela.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Você realmente é muito especial Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo sorriu ficando vermelha, achou estranho pois nunca tinha ficado constrangida quando Eriol a elogiava, mas agora tinha sido diferente. Ela ficou olhando para ele e pensando como ele tinha se tornado um homem muito bonito e charmoso, apesar de não ser musculoso como Shaoran tinha algo nele que chamava a atenção.

Tomoyo (levantando e pegando outro livro): 'Eriol, você sabe como vai acabar isso tudo?'

Eriol: 'Depois que Sakura mudou todas as cartas, meus poderes diminuíram muito.'

Tomoyo (revirando outro livro): 'Mas você não é um poderoso mago?'

Eriol (ajeitando o óculos): 'Clow foi um poderoso mago, eu sou a reencarnação dele. Não ele!'

Tomoyo parou de olhar as folhas e ficou com o olhar perdido.

Eriol (percebendo): 'Não se preocupe. Tudo irá ficar bem.'

Tomoyo (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Se eu tivesse poderes mágicos poderia ajudar Sakura.'

Eriol: 'Só o apoio que você dá para ela é o suficiente.'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura é muito importante pra mim.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Será que este coração tem um lugarzinho para mais alguém?'

Tomoyo olhou para Eriol que sorria para ela, novamente suas bochechas ficaram rosadas e seu coração acelerou, como ela poderia sentir aquilo por ele? A tanto tempo o conhece e nunca havia sentido nada além de uma bela amizade. Tentando disfarçar voltou o olhar para o livro que tinha aparência de muito velho, passou para a próxima pagina que chamou a atenção da garota.

Tomoyo (virando o livro para ele): 'Essa foto parece um pouco com o que Sakura descreveu de seu sonho.'

Eriol (pegando o livro): 'Deixe-me ver!'

Eriol começou a ler aqueles sinais estranhos. Tomoyo ficou observando Eriol mudar de expressão, ficando pálido e vendo suas mãos tremer.

Tomoyo (assustada): 'O que foi Eriol?'

Eriol (saindo com a voz fraca): 'Não, isso não!'

*----------*

Sakura e Meiling cruzaram a porta do apartamento, Meiling foi direto para o quarto de Shaoran pronto a dar uma bronca. Sakura sentou-se no sofá esperando a amiga voltar, quando Wei se aproximou e a comprimentou.

Wei (inclinando para ela): 'Boa tarde, Sta Kinomoto.'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Boa tarde, Sr. Wei.'

Meiling (voltando): 'Ele ainda não chegou.'

Wei: 'Está falando do jovem Shaoran?'

Sakura (sentando desanimada): 'Ele não chegou ainda?'

Meiling (cruzando os braços): 'Mas onde ele se meteu? Ele falou alguma coisa pra você Wei?'

Wei: 'Não. Ele chegou ontem com uma expressão muito conturbada mas não falou nada. Pelo que o conheço, Jovem Shaoran provavelmente quer ficar sozinho. Não se preocupem!'

Meiling: 'Fique até ele chegar Sakura, tenho certeza que ele ficará muito feliz de te ver.'

Sakura consentiu com a cabeça. Wei a convidou para tomar um lanche que já havia preparado e a garota aceitou com sua tradicional animação.

*----------*

O rapaz caiu com tudo depois do golpe que levou nas costas. Todos os alunos estavam impressionados com a habilidade que Shaoran tinha. Ele era um verdadeiro guerreiro, rápido e mortal. O professor aproximou-se de Shaoran e colocou sua mão nos ombros do rapaz, apesar dele ter enfrentado mais de vinte alunos, nem ofegante estava, apenas mantinha seus olhos alertos e a respiração controlada. O levou novamente para o escritório.

Sensei: 'Estou impressionado. Você é um guerreiro completo, domina qualquer tipo de modalidade de luta como um mestre.'

Shaoran (negando com a cabeça): 'Isso é impossível, eu tive um treinamento simples de defesa pessoal.'

Sensei: 'Sinto muito. Talento você tem, mas suas habilidades só são adquiridas com um treinamento muito extenso e duro. Pela perfeição dos golpes com certeza você teve mais de dez anos de treinamento.'

Shaoran (sério): 'O senhor tem certeza?'

Sensei: 'Absoluta. (vendo a tempestade que se formava na cabeça do rapaz) 'Você sofreu algum acidente recente?'

Shaoran (curioso com a pergunta): 'Não que me lembre. Por que?'

Sensei: 'Bem! Se você tem certeza que nunca foi treinado, e ao ver lutando da forma que você lutou. A única explicação é de que você esteja passando por um momento de amnésia.'

Shaoran (arregalando os olhos): 'Amnésia?'

Sensei: 'Isso é mais normal do que parece. Muitas pessoas sofrem acidentes e esquecem apenas de algumas coisas de sua vida, não precisa ser necessariamente tudo.'

Apesar de estar ouvindo algo sem nexo, ele sentiu como se fizesse sentido, assim isso poderia explicar por que todas aquelas sensações e também o que ele sentia por Sakura.

*----------*

Já estava anoitecendo, quando Sakura resolveu ir para casa, apesar de Meiling ter insistido para chamar um taxi ela resolveu ir a pé. Já tinha muitos dias que Ryosama não aparecia então imaginou que não iria acontecer nada. Ela estava muito preocupada com Shaoran, lembrou da conversa que teve com Eriol no dia do campeonato de futebol da escola e resolveu concentrar-se para sentir novamente o coração dele, assim ela saberia como ele estava e onde.

Voz: 'Não adianta. Nada do que fizer vai liberta-lo.'

Sakura olhou para o lado e viu Ryosama flutuando sobre o lago, não tinha sentido sua presença maligna pois estava concentrada na presença de Shaoran.

Sakura (espantada): 'Ryosama.'

Ryosama (sorrindo): 'Pelo jeito Clow já contou sobre mim a vocês.'

Sakura (revoltada): 'Por que está fazendo isso com o Shaoran?'

Ryosama: 'Eu não fiz nada.'

Sakura (gritando): 'Como não, você o fez esquecer de seus poderes.'

Ryosama (olhando para o lado): 'O que fiz só foi protege-lo.'

Sakura (achando muito estranho): 'Protege-lo?'

Ryosama (encarando-a): 'Sim, Shaoran é muito precioso para mim. Aliás acho que está no sangue.'

Sakura: 'No sangue? Não estou entendendo nada.'

Ryosama (levantando o báculo): 'Não é para entender.'

Sakura sentiu suas costas queimarem fazendo-a cair de joelhos no chão. Chibimun havia lançado uma bola de fogo a queima roupa. Ela rapidamente libertou seu báculo, pegou a carta Água e lançou contra a criatura que voou longe. Mal conseguiu levantar direito, olhou para cima e viu Darkmoon pronto a jogar seus cristais, ela simplesmente fechou os olhos esperando o impacto, mas não sentiu nada, olhou novamente para cima e viu o rapaz parado e olhando fixamente para frente espantado.

Ryosama (explodindo de raiva): 'Não!'

Sakura virou-se para a direção que eles estavam olhando e encontrou Shaoran parado olhando espantado para Ryosama. 

Sakura (estendendo a mão em direção a ele): 'Shaoran.'

Shaoran desviou o olhar e viu o momento que Sakura caia desmaiada, correu em direção a ela mais foi interrompido por uma forte dor na cabeça caindo desmaiado também. Ryosama olhou com fúria para Chibimun que estava toda encolhida de medo. Ela levantou a esfera branca e pegou mais cartas Sakura, e depois levantou o báculo fazendo todos desaparecerem. Passou-se um tempo e Kerberus apareceu, ele havia sentido a presença maligna e saiu voando a procura de sua mestra. Encontrou Sakura já despertando.

Kerberus (cutucando com o focinho): 'Sakura .... Sakura, você está bem?'

Sakura (tentando abrir os olhos): 'Kero, é você?'

Kerberus: 'Você está bem?'

Sakura (tentando levantar): 'Shaoran, onde está o Shaoran?'

Kerberus (olhando para os lados): 'Não há ninguém aqui além de você.'

Sakura: 'Não, eu tenho certeza que ele estava aqui.'

Kerberus: 'Calma, é melhor irmos para casa, você precisa descansar.'

Sakura ainda olhou para os lados na esperança de encontrar o seu amado, mas foi em vão, subiu em Kerberus e saíram voando.

*----------*

Shaoran estava deitado na cama de Ryosama. Ela estava deitada ao lado dele e o observava dormindo enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos nos seus cabelos rebeldes. Depois de alguns minutos bateram na porta do quarto, a porta foi aberta e Yeman apareceu com Chibi toda encolhida em seu colo, ele entrou e encostou na parede enquanto Chibi pulou de seu colo e foi andando toda desconfiada em direção a sua mestra.

Ryosama (sem tirar os olhos de Shaoran): 'Volte a sua forma original.'

Chibi foi rodeado por duas grandes asas negras, levitou um pouco e as abriu dando lugar a loba, estava com tanto medo que nem encarava a feiticeira. Ryosama passou o dedo pelo rosto de Shaoran até chegar a boca dele dando um leve sorriso. Yeman estranhou aquele sorriso, ela que sempre estava séria ou com um sorriso maléfico. Dar um sorriso cheio de ternura, era realmente algo que até espantava. Ryosama levantou e olhou com muito ódio para Chibimun, seus olhos brilharam fazendo com que a criatura levitasse.

Ryosama (estática): 'Qual era o seu dever?'

Chibimun (gritando de dor): 'Por favor.... mestra...'

Ryosama (se aproximando dela): 'Eu te dei uma tarefa simples.'

Chibimun (quanto mais ela se aproximava mais ela sentia dor): 'm-mas... desde cedo... ele sumiu....e-e a senhora falou que-que... precisaria de mim...'

Ryosama: 'E o que eu disse? Que se falhasse voltaria para o mundo das trevas.'

Chibimun: 'Por favor.... mestra... não.... eu imploro.'

Ryosama levantou a mão fazendo-a brilhar, a loba flutuou até o espelho negro e foi absorvida.

Ryosama (suspirando): 'Não sei por que Daburá me deu esta inútil?'

Yeman: 'Desculpe mestra, mas por que tanto cuidado com ele? Afinal a única coisa que nos interessa é o seu sangue.'

Ryosama (sentando na poltrona vermelha): 'Não preciso te dar satisfações, mas vou explicar para não ficar pensando como Daburá. Depois de destruir todos os magos existentes na terra, preciso pensar em dar continuação ao meu reinado, já que este corpo que tomei de Relena não ficara para sempre, Shaoran vem de uma linhagem pura de magos e guerreiros... perfeito.'

Yeman (arregalando os olhos): 'Você está pensando em ter filhos com ele?'

Ryosama (olhando para Shaoran): 'Serão descendente fortes e poderosos, a perfeita junção de toda linhagem dos maiores magos do universo - Clow, Clã Li e do Clã Wing, tirando o poder das trevas.'

Yeman: 'Mas mestra e o ritual?'

Ryosama: 'Não tem com que se preocupar, depois do ritual terei um poder supremo, capaz até de ressuscitar pessoas.' 

Yeman (alfinetando): 'É só por isso mesmo?'

Ryosama (sorrindo): 'Não posso negar que ele chama minha atenção.'

Yeman: 'E agora que ele te viu, como será?'

Ryosama (levantando e indo até sua cama): 'Consegui apagar o que ele viu pelo menos hoje, ele pensará que foi um sonho.'

Ryosama sentou-se novamente na cama, passou a mão no rosto do rapaz que dormia profundamente, inclinou-se e encostou seus lábios nos dele, fazendo-o desaparecer. Yeman olhou aquela cena desconfiado. Mesmo que Ryosama negasse, com certeza ela sentia algo especial por Shaoran.

Yeman (antes de cruzar a porta): 'E Chibimun?'

Ryosama (deitando-se na cama): 'Deixa ela se divertir um pouco, depois a tiro de lá.'

*----------* 

Sakura abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava em seu quarto, seu corpo estava novamente todo dolorido. Ela sentou-se na cama e voltou a pensar em tudo o que se passou. "Tenho certeza de que vi Shaoran.". Queria poder estar sonhando novamente, levantou-se e andou até sua escrivaninha onde estava as sete cartas que restaram. Ficou ali chorando um choro silencioso, abriu a gaveta-guarto de Kero e ele não estava. Ouviu vozes vindo da sala, resolveu ver quem era.

Voz: 'isso não é nada bom.'

Eriol estava sentado no sofá junto com Kero enquanto Yue mantinha-se em pé encostado na parede. Eriol percebeu a presença de Sakura e mudou de assunto.

Eriol (olhando para Sakura que já estava na porta): 'Sakura, já acordou.'

Eriol sentiu um aperto no coração. Mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis de Sakura ela nunca deixara de sorrir, nem que fosse forçado. Não queria deixar as pessoas em sua volta preocupadas Mas agora ela nem isso fazia, passou por eles e sentou-se no outro lado do sofá completamente desanimada.

Kero (voando até ela): 'Sakura, você está bem?'

Sakura (com a cabeça baixa): 'Se eu estou bem? ... é claro que não estou bem' (levantando o rosto com os olhos cheios de lágrimas) 'Uma maluca está roubando todas as minhas cartas e ainda o meu namorado nem lembra quem sou eu. Você acha que eu estou bem?'

Yue: 'Nós só estamos preocupados com você.'

Sakura (arrependida): 'Desculpem! é que eu não estou agüentando mais.'

Eriol: 'Nós entendemos, não precisa pedir desculpas. Mas você tem que ser forte Sakura, pois será uma prova muito mais difícil do que capturar ou transformar as cartas.'

Sakura simplesmente balançou a cabeça positivamente. Todos ali amavam muito ela e sofriam muito de vê-la naquele estado. Um silencio pesado reinou na sala por um bom tempo, até que a campainha tocou. Yue e Kero esconderam-se na cozinha enquanto Sakura foi atender a porta. Ao abri-la uma pessoa pulou em seus braços.

Tomoyo (chorando): 'Que bom que você está bem.'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (afastando-se dela): 'Kero me contou tudo por telefone, por que você não me chamou eu iria buscá-la?'

Sakura: 'Desculpe, eu não imaginei o que iria acontecer.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Não precisa se desculpar, o mais importante é que você está bem.'

Tomoyo entrou e juntou-se com os outros na sala, assim depois de estar mais tranqüila, Sakura começou a narrar o que havia acontecido até o aparecimento de Shaoran, quando parou de falar pensando em alguma coisa.

Sakura (com o dedo no queixo): 'Agora me lembro, ela disse que Shaoran era muito precioso para ela, e também disse algo como estava no sangue. Eu não entendi.'

Todos gelaram de repente. Eriol sentiu o seu coração bater tão rápido que por um instante não conseguiu nem respirar, como Sakura é distraída não percebeu. Tomoyo deu um salto tentando mudar de assunto.

Tomoyo (levantando-se): 'Vou ligar para Meiling para ver se está tudo bem com ele, tá bom?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Muito obrigado Tomoyo.'

Eriol (depois de tossir): 'Falta pouco agora, precisamos arranjar uma forma de se defender dela, até que Shaoran recobre a memória.'

Kero: 'Mas você disse que o ritual só pode ser feito com os alinhamentos dos planetas, temos tempo ainda não é?'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Você descobriu sobre o ritual Eriol?'

Eriol (vendo que não havia contado para Sakura ainda): 'Há, não tive tempo de contá-la, eu e Tomoyo descobrimos nesta tarde.'

Sakura (curiosa): 'Então como será?'

Eriol engoliu seco enquanto Kero e Yue desviaram o olhar, Sakura percebeu que eles estavam muito estranhos.

Eriol (sem olha-la): 'Bem Sakura, não sabemos muito, a única coisa que sabemos é que ela precisa de todos os elementos que pertença ao mago que queira apossar-se dos poderes.'

Sakura: 'Que tipos de elementos?'

Eriol hesitou em falar, não poderia simplesmente dizer que ela iria perder algo de muito precioso, foi quando Tomoyo entrou na sala e tirou a atenção de Sakura.

Tomoyo: 'Está tudo bem com o Shaoran.'

Sakura: 'E ele disse alguma coisa?'

Tomoyo: 'Meiling disse que ela estava em seu quarto e quando foi ver se ele tinha chegado, o encontrou na cama dele dormindo. Ela tentou acordá-lo mas não conseguiu então achou melhor deixa-lo descansar.'

Sakura (depois de um suspiro): 'É bom mesmo ele descansar. Acho que está sendo difícil para ele também.'

Kero: 'E é melhor você também descansar, amanhã terá aula.'

Sakura: 'Certo!'

*---------*

No outro dia Sakura acordou como sempre atrasada e saiu correndo. Ao chegar na escola encontrou com Tomoyo e Meiling que a esperava conversando com Chiraru e Rika.

Sakura (tentando respirar): 'Desculpe... cheguei atrasada de novo.'

Meiling (com os braços cruzados): 'Fala uma novidade.'

Chiraru: 'Sakura, você está ocupada esta semana? É que eu queria saber se você poderá me ajudar nos preparativos do meu casamento com Yamasaki.'

Sakura olhou para Meiling e Tomoyo sem saber o que dizer, Chiraru percebeu e ficou um pouco triste.

Chiraru (abaixando a cabeça): 'É lógico que se você estiver ocupada....'

Sakura (segurando as mãos de Chiraru): 'Claro que não, tanto eu como Tomoyo e Meiling iremos ajudar em tudo o que você precisar.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'E será o casamento mais lindo de todo o Japão.'

Todas sorriram. Chiraru e Yamasaki resolveram se casar bem no meio do período de aula, porque os pais dele iriam para a Itália trabalhar. Como Yamasaki não iria de forma nenhuma com eles resolveram antecipar, assim ele não ficaria sozinho em casa, e todos sabiam que era uma casamento que já estava planejado desde a oitava série. O sinal tocou e Sakura foi bem perto do ouvido de Meiling e falou baixinho.

Sakura (sussurrando): 'Cadê o Shaoran?'

Meiling: 'Ele pediu para que viesse na frente, pois queria conversar com o Wei.'

Sakura (com um ponto de interrogação): 'Com o Wei?'

Meiling: 'Eu iria perguntar do que se tratava mais ele estava com uma cara. Nunca tinha visto Shaoran com uma cara tão séria.'

Sakura: 'E ele falou alguma coisa sobre ontem?'

Meiling: 'Até que eu tentei, mas ele nem prestou atenção.'

Sakura abaixou a cabeça tentando adivinhar o que poderia ser tão importante assim. As aulas passaram e Shaoran não apareceu, Sakura fez um enorme esforço para não atrapalhar aquele momento tão especial de sua amiga Chiraru. Ficou resolvido delas irem depois das aulas para casa de Tomoyo já que o casamento seria naquele final de semana. Elas caminhavam tranqüilas pelo parque em direção a casa de Tomoyo quando avistaram Shaoran no meio do caminho ainda de uniforme escolar.

Meiling (correndo até ele): 'Shaoran, por que você não foi para a escola?'

Ele simplesmente ignorou o que sua prima havia perguntado, passou por todas até parar em frente de Sakura 

Shaoran (olhando sério para ela): 'Posso falar com você?'

Sakura (olhando para Chiraru): 'Hã... bem eu... é que....'

Chiraru (sorrindo): 'Não se preocupe Sakura, a gente te espera na casa da Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (piscando para ela): 'Isso mesmo, vai com ele.'

As meninas deram tchauzinho e voltaram a caminhar. Sakura se sentiu um pouco incomodada com aquele olhar tão penetrante de Shaoran.

Shaoran (virando para o lado): 'Podemos ir até o balanço?'

Sakura (assustada ainda com o jeito dele): 'Tá.'

Os dois andaram sem se olharem, permaneceram calados até o balanço do Parque Rei Pingüim. Chegando lá Shaoran fez um sinal com a mão e ela sentou-se. Ao sentar Shaoran ficou um tempo olhando para o chão como se estivesse procurando as palavras certas para dizer.

Shaoran (olhando para frente): 'Sabe, está semana aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha comigo... '

Sakura olhou para o namorado com os olhos espantados, será que ele vai perguntar alguma coisa sobre ontem?

Shaoran (continuando): 'Eu estava sentado em baixo de uma árvore guando vi uns caras implicando com alguns garotos, fui defende-los e acabei lutando com eles... (depois de um sorriso) E venci. Mas o mais engraçado disto tudo é que nunca na minha vida tinha lutado daquela forma.' 

Sakura não estava entendendo nada do que ele estava falando, mas se mantinha calada e muito ansiosa para saber o que realmente ele queria dizer. Será que ele tinha lembrado de alguma coisa???? 

Shaoran: 'Nesta manhã pedi que Wei me explicasse como eu poderia lutar tão bem se ele não havia me ensinado nada mais que defesa pessoal, então depois de hesitar muito ele me disse que .... esqueci uma parte muito importante de minha vida.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos e ficou mais desnorteada do que já estava.

Shaoran: 'Ele me disse também que ninguém poderia me falar o que esqueci, e que eu deveria lembrar sozinho. Quando ele me falou isso eu achei que ele estava brincando, mas dentro do meu coração, realmente sinto que esqueci algo de muito importante para mim.'

Shaoran respirou fundo novamente e levantou dando dois passos para frente. Sakura levantou também com as mãos nos peito, ela queria tanto poder falar tudo pra ele mas não podia, sentiu que seu coração iria estourar e sem perceber seus olhos estava cheios de lágrimas, mas ela tentava se controlar não queria que ele a vi-se chorar.

Shaoran (sem olha-la): 'Sei que este lugar é importante pra mim, sei que este balanço foi importante pra mim. Desde quando cheguei tenho tido sensações estranhas, mas todas as vezes que tentava lembrar de alguma coisa minha cabeça doía. Agora ela não tem doido tanto. Quando estava lutando tive várias visões, e durante a noite também tive muito sonhos com imagens que eu não entendia, mas todas elas......'

Ele parou de falar por um minuto, Sakura levantou os olhos e viu que ele estava virado para ela olhando bem diretamente em seus olhos...

Shaoran (docemente): 'Mas todas elas tinham você.'

Sakura (tentando controlar as lágrimas): 'Shaoran.'

Shaoran (sorrindo): 'Nós já nos conhecíamos não é?' 

Sakura ficou calada.

Shaoran (insistindo): 'Pelo menos me diga se éramos amigos?'

Sakura (sentindo uma pontada no coração): 'Sim.'

Shaoran (levantando a sobrancelhas): 'Mas só amigos?'

Sakura abaixou os olhos e sentiu uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto, realmente estava sendo muito difícil para ela. Sua vontade era de se jogar nos braços dele e dizer como ela o amava, que ele era seu amado, companheiro de aventura, seu confidente, a coisa mais importante no mundo para ela, mas não podia.

Shaoran (fechando os olhos): 'Tudo bem, sei que ninguém pode me contar. Mas eu vou me lembrar, me esforçarei para isso'. (abrindo os olhos) 'Desculpe estar falando todas estas coisa para você, mas em meu coração eu sei que posso contar com você'.

Sakura (olhando nos olhos dele e sorrindo): 'Você sempre pode contar comigo Shaoran.'

Os dois ficaram ali olhando um para o outro com um sorriso bobo e um olhar apaixonado. Ele sabia que em seu coração amava ela, só não sabia que este amor era correspondido.

Shaoran: 'Acho melhor você ir, suas amigas devem estar esperando.'

Sakura (enxugando as lágrimas que tinham no rosto): 'Tem razão, tem muitas coisas para resolver do casamento.'

Shaoran (arregalando os olhos): 'Casamento?'

Sakura (estranhando): 'Claro, ou você não está sabendo?'

Shaoran (tentando se controlar): 'Sim, mas já?'

Sakura: 'Demorou até demais.'

Shaoran: 'E..e quando vai ser?'

Sakura: 'Este final de semana, você vai não é?'

Shaoran (depois de gaguejar muito): 'claro.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Que bom... então a gente se vê amanhã na escola, tá bom?'

Shaoran (abaixando a cabeça): 'Tá...'

Sakura deu um ultimo sorriso e foi para casa de Tomoyo, mal sabia ela que tinha dado uma péssima noticia. Ele continuou no balanço completamente arrasado, seu coração doía muito. - "Ela vai se casar este final de semana..... não." 

Continua....

__

N/A: Oi pessoal! Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão mandando review para mim. Eu fico tão feliz!! #^_^#

Beijinhos muito especial para Kath (Ai eu tô com saudade!!!), Rô, Cherry e para um novo amigo muito legal, Marcelo!!!

Até o próximo capitulo.

Andy Gramp


	5. O Despertar do Lobo

TÍTULO.: O Poder Supremo

Capítulo 5 - O Despertar do Lobo.

A semana foi muito agitada na sala de Sakura. Todos os dias ela e as meninas iam a casa de Tomoyo para os preparativos do casamento de Chiraru e Yamazaki, enquanto Eriol tentava desesperadamente procurar alguma luz nos antigos livros para impedir os planos de Ryosama. Shaoran andava pela cidade para ver se lembrava de alguma coisa, mas não estava adiantando muito pois não conseguia se concentrar, estava visivelmente abalado com o suposto casamento de Sakura. Em uma dessas andadas...

Voz: 'Como vai Shaoran Li?'

Shaoran estava passando tranqüilamente pelo bosque de Tomoeda quando encontrou-se com Eriol. Sua vontade era de pular em cima dele e estrangula-lo.

Eriol (aproximando-se): 'Lembra-se de mim?'

Shaoran (sério): 'Como poderia esquecer! O que quer?'

Eriol: 'Nada, só estou dando uma volta, como você.'

Shaoran (começando a andar): 'Então, adeus.'

Eriol: 'Espere, gostaria de lhe dar uma coisa.'

Shaoran (virando-se para ele): 'Me dar uma coisa?!?'

Eriol (esticando a mão): 'Isso.'

Shaoran viu nas mãos de Eriol uma bola negra presa em um cordão vermelho, as imagens que o atormentava tanto passaram novamente na frente de seus olhos, só que agora mais nítidas. Em seu coração ele sabia que não era a primeira vez que via aquele objeto, estendeu a mão e o pegou.

Shaoran (olhando espantado para aquele objeto): 'Mas, o que é isso?'

Eriol (virando-se): 'Tenho certeza que no momento certo você descobrirá.'

Shaoran (olhando para frente): 'Do que está falando?'

Mas Eriol não estava mais lá. Shaoran olhava para aquela bola com um gostinho de saudade "Será que isso faz parte do passado, que esqueci?... então este cara me conhecia também."

*----------*

Meiling andava de um lado para o outro na sala impaciente, já havia quinze minutos que ela estava pronta para ir ao casamento e nada de Shaoran aparecer. Ela estava linda com um vestido modelo chinês vermelho, com um enorme dragão preto bordado na lateral dando um ar sex. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, com certeza iria deixar muitos rapazes de boca aberta.

Meiling (pisando pesado): 'E ainda dizem que mulher que demora para se arrumar.'

Shaoran estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto. A muito tempo não se sentia tão deprimido como agora. Não que pelo menos lembra-se. Era impressionante como ele perdia o controle quando o assunto era a menina dos olhos verdes.

Meiling (esmurrando a porta): 'Shaoran, você já está pronto?'

Seus pensamentos foram interrompido pelo escândalo que sua prima fazia do outro lado da porta. Decidiu ficar em silêncio imaginando que ela desistiria.

Meiling (abrindo a porta): 'Shaoran, eu estou ...' (vendo-o deitado de bermuda) 'Mas você não se arrumou ainda.'

Shaoran suspirou fundo tentando se controlar. Ele amava Meiling como uma irmã, mas ela também sabia irritar como uma irmã.

Meiling (super irritada): 'Shaoran, já estamos atrasados. Anda logo!'

Shaoran (levantou e foi até a janela): 'Eu não vou.'

Meiling (parando ao lado dele) Como não vai?

Shaoran (cruzando os braços): 'Não indo.'

Meiling: 'Mas Shaoran, é o casamento de nossos amigos. Eles estão nos esperando.'

Shaoran: 'Não me interessa.'

Meiling (puxando o braço dele): 'Para de bobeira, coloca este terno logo e vamos.'

Shaoran (empurrando a mão dela): 'Eu já disse que não vou.'

Meiling ficou espantada com a forma ríspida de seu primo. Tudo bem que ela as vezes passava do limite e o irritava profundamente, mas nunca a tratava com estupidez. Mesmo que ela não desse o braço a torcer, ainda o amava. 

Meiling (triste): 'Tudo bem' (virando-se e indo para a porta): 'Mas Chiraru e Yamazaki irão ficar muito tristes se você não aparecer no casamento deles.'

Shaoran (virando-se para ela): 'O que foi que você disse?'

Meiling (sem entender): 'Disse o que?'

Shaoran (quase entrando em desespero): 'Casamento de quem?'

Meiling (colocando as mãos na cintura): 'Oras, de Chiraru e Yamazaki, de quem mais poderia ser? O que está acontecendo com você?'

Shaoran (tentando disfarçar): 'Nada. Eu só tinha entendido outra coisa.'

Meiling (trancando a porta): 'Tá... então estou indo.'

Shaoran ficou sem ação, estava pensamento que era o casamento de Sakura com Eriol, tinha sofrido este tempo todo à toa. Sentiu uma raiva crescendo em seu peito e ao mesmo tempo um grande alivio, como poderia ter sido enganado tão facilmente. Fechou as mãos tentando se controlar.

Shaoran (cerrando os dentes): 'Relena!'

*---------*

O templo estava lindo, as meninas capricharam na decoração. Em todos os lugares que olhasse tinham lidos arranjos de cravos vermelhos. Já estava quase na hora de começar e a maioria dos convidados tinham chegado. Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo estavam na entrada do templo Tsukimini aguardando a chegada de mais alguns colegas de sala. Tomoyo estava usando um quimono tradicional de cor azul já que era ela que iria cantar as músicas, enquanto Eriol estava muito elegante de terno azul cor do céu. Mas todos só tinham olhos para Sakura, ela estava lindíssima. Tomoyo fez questão de fazer um modelito a altura da beleza de sua querida amiga. Ela usava um vestido rodado de um rosa bebe, tanto na barra do vestido como em volta do decote que era um tomara que caia bem sutil, Tomoyo havia colocado várias flores de cerejeira que também apareciam por todo o cabelo, presos de uma forma bem sensual dando um ar de perfeita princesa.

Sakura (ficando na ponta dos pés): 'Olha é a Meiling' (acenando) 'Meiling...'

A garota espevitada se aproximou dos três amigos.

Meiling: 'Ei pessoal... desculpem a demora. Nossa! mas vocês estão muito chiques.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Você também está linda.'

Sakura (olhando para os lados): 'Onde está o Shaoran?'

Meiling (desanimada): 'Ele não vai vir.'

Eriol: 'Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

Meiling (dando com os ombros): 'Não sei, ele está muito estranho hoje, mais do que o normal.'

Sakura sabia que o seu querido lobo estava muito triste, mas orgulhoso como ele é, sempre dizia que estava tudo bem. A cerimonia do casamento teve início e todos se sentaram. Estava tudo muito lindo e a mãe de Yamazaki não parava de chorar por um minuto. Sakura olhava para aquela cena e como mágica via ela e Shaoran no lugar dos dois. Como sonhava com o momento do casamento deles, quando lembrou-se do sonho que tivera naquela noite e ficou muito vermelha.

Tomoyo (percebendo o vermelhão da cara de Sakura): 'Algum problema, Sakura?'

Sakura (mais vermelha ainda): 'Nada, é que eu lembrei de um sonho que tive esta noite.'

Tomoyo: 'Que tipo de sonho?'

Sakura (sussurrando no ouvido dela): 'Eu e Shaoran ficávamos juntos.'

Tomoyo: 'E por que está tão vermelha?'

Sakura (firmando bem): 'Ficamos juntos... a noite.'

Tomoyo (segurando o rosto com as mãos e os olhos brilhando): 'Ai! que lindo.'

Uma senhora idosa que estava na frente, olhou com muita raiva para trás, encarando a menina que havia falado alto sem perceber, deixando Sakura mais envergonhada ainda. No final do casamento Tomoyo foi chamada para cantar sua ultima canção, Sakura a pedido da amiga levantou também para poder filmá-la. Apesar de não intender muito bem destas coisas ela não poderia negar um pedido dela. Até que no começo foi bem, um pouco tremido mais saiu, ao ver que tinha conseguido ela se empolgou e virou para poder pegar a saída dos noivos, foi quando uma pessoa a chamou atenção. Ele estava encostado na parede bem no fundo do salão. Guiada pela curiosidade avançou a imagem, quando sentiu seu coração vir até a boca. Lá estava Shaoran, lindo com um terno verde musgo. Eles ficaram assim um olhando para outro, sem perceber que todos já estavam saindo e que Tomoyo tinha parado de cantar, ela até se esqueceu que estava filmando. Ele andou lentamente em sua direção sem tirar os olhos dela.

Shaoran (ruborizado): 'Você está linda.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Obrigada, você também.... (olhando de lado) só falta uma coisa.'

Shaoran (olhando pra si próprio): 'O que?'

Sakura (colocando uma flor de cerejeira que havia tirado do cabelo no bolso dele): 'Agora está perfeito!'

Shaoran (sorrindo): 'Também acho!'

Meiling (aproximando-se): 'Shaoran, você não disse que não viria?'

Shaoran: 'Resolvi vir.'

Tomoyo (logo atrás de Meiling junto com Eriol): 'Que bom!'

Eriol (apontando para fora): 'Então vamos, se não seremos os últimos a chegarem na festa.'

A festa seria em um salão próximo dali, então todos foram andando para aproveitar a brisa gostosa que estava naquele final de tarde. As garotas iam na frente comentando tudo sobre o casamento, enquanto os rapazes iam mais atrás em silêncio.

Shaoran (sem fitá-lo): 'Você também me conhecia, não é?'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Sim.'

Shaoran (olhando para baixo desanimado): 'Acho que todos aqui já sabem quem eu sou, menos eu.'

Eriol: 'Claro que você sabe quem você é.'

Shaoran (parando de andar e olhando para ele): 'Como assim?'

Eriol: 'Você é Shaoran Li.'

Shaoran franziu a testa. O que ele queria disser com aquilo? As meninas gritaram para eles andarem rápido já que haviam distanciado delas. No salão tudo estava decorado como no templo, Chiraru e Yamazaki estavam muito felizes. A festa foi muito animada, no começo colocaram algumas músicas agitadas para o pessoal dançar no centro do salão. Sakura apesar de todos os problemas estava muito tranqüila naquela noite, ficou o tempo todo sentada ao lado de seu querido já que sabia que ele não ficava muito a vontade em festas, e dançar era uma coisa que ele não era muito bom. Sem contar com as garotas que iam puxar assunto com ele, deixando a menina roxa de ciúmes. Mas pudera realmente aquela noite ele tinha superado, estava lindo!!! Depois de um tempo chegou o momento que os casais tanto esperavam, as música românticas. A mesa onde todos batiam um papo animado foi ficando vazia, Eriol convidou Tomoyo para dançar, enquanto Meiling já a tempo tinha sumido com um rapaz muito bonito primo de Chiraru, ficando apenas Sakura e Shaoran sentados. Os dois se sentiram um pouco desconcertado, Shaoran olhou discretamente para Sakura.

Shaoran (levantando e estendendo a mão para ela): 'Gostaria de me conceder a honra?'

Sakura olhou para o seu querido Lobo com os olhos brilhando e aceitou com um lindo sorriso, deixando o rapaz ruborizado. A música era muito linda, os dois ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio só curtindo o momento, estavam bem abraços e a cabeça da jovem repousava sobre o peito musculoso dele a possibilitando de ouvir o coração de Shaoran. Depois de um tempo Shaoran tomou coragem para perguntar uma coisa que queria saber desde o momento que a viu no templo.

Shaoran (no ouvido dela): 'Posso pergunta uma coisa?'

Sakura: 'Claro'

Shaoran: 'Qual é a sua relação com Hiiraguisawa?'

Sakura (afastando o rosto e olhando para ele): 'Por que esta me perguntando isso?'

Shaoran: 'Por favor, só responda'

Sakura: 'Eu e Eriol somos grandes amigos, ele me ajudou muito no passado.'

Shaoran: 'Só isso?'

Sakura: 'Só'

Shaoran: 'Então você não tem ninguém especial, quero disser, alguém que ama?' 

Sakura sentiu como se uma flecha a atingisse no peito, o que poderia falar? Não iria mentir, mas também não poderia disser que era ele esta pessoa tão especial.

Sakura (com pesar): 'Tenho.'

Shaoran (sentindo uma dor no peito): 'Claro, então é verdade que você tem um namorado que mora longe?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça, e percebeu que o coração de Shaoran acelerou mas não disse nada apenas mantinha-se calada.

Shaoran (depois de um tempo em silêncio): 'Como ele é?'

Sakura pensou um pouco e teve uma idéia, quem sabe se ela falasse todas as qualidades dele, ele se lembraria de alguma coisa.

Sakura: 'Ele é uma pessoa muito gentil. No momento mais difícil de minha vida ele esteve do meu lado. Ele é lindo e muito carinhoso e me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.'

Shaoran (olhando muito desanimado): 'Parece que você o ama muito?

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Sim, eu o amo mais que minha própria vida.'

Shaoran (olhando para os lados): 'Hã... eu vou ao banheiro. Com licença.'

Sakura não tinha percebido, mas o que acabará de fazer foi destruir a ultima esperança do rapaz. Shaoran saiu arrasado e como fazia quando criança correu para fora do salão. Sakura voltou novamente para a mesa e encontrou Eriol e Tomoyo. Levou um susto ao perceber que sua amiga estava a filmando.

Sakura (com uma gota na cabeça): 'Tomoyo, você estava filmando?.'

Tomoyo: 'Claro, não iria perder este momento encantador. Mas o que aconteceu?'

Sakura (sentando desanimada): 'Ele foi ao banheiro.'

Tomoyo: 'Estranho, os banheiros ficam do outro lado. E ele foi em direção do portão de saída'

Meiling (chegando perto da mesa): 'O que aconteceu com o Shaoran?'

Sakura (meio confusa): 'Nada, porque?

Meiling: 'Eu estava lá fora, ele passou por mim correndo de cabeça baixa, nem percebeu que eu o chamei.'

Eriol (um pouco preocupado): 'Sakura, do que vocês estavam conversando?'

Sakura: 'Ele me perguntou se eu gostava de alguém e respondi que sim. Então pensei que se desse a entender que essa pessoa era ele, ele se lembraria.'

Eriol (tentando controlar a irritação): 'Sakura você não ira desfazer o feitiço com palavras, se fosse desta forma já o teríamos feito. 

Tomoyo (colocando a mão no rosto): 'Ele deve estar se sentindo péssimo.'

Sakura: 'Mas, porque? eu não entendo.'

Meiling (alterada): 'Sakura você é tonta mesmo, não percebeu que Shaoran se apaixonou por você novamente.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos, como poderia ser tão distraída e não ter percebido novamente que ele estava apaixonado por ela. Provavelmente ele estava sofrendo muito achando que ela amava outro. Perguntou para Meiling em qual direção ele foi e saiu correu. Já estava novamente no templo Tsukimine, quando parou para respirar um pouco. Tudo bem que era muito boa em exercício físicos, mas com um vestido de festa realmente era muito difícil correr. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde ele teria ido, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se na presença dele, ao senti-la correu em disparada. Sakura achou Shaoran parado em frente a um lago que se formava bem no meio de bosque de Tomoeda, pelo fato de ser muito escondido quase ninguém sabia que ele existia. Sakura aproximou-se dele sem fazer muito barulho, porém ele percebeu e virou-se rapidamente dando um susto na garota.

Shaoran (franzindo a testa): 'O que você está fazendo aqui?'

Sakura (docemente): 'Eu estava procurando por você.'

Shaoran (virando e olhando o lago novamente): 'Não é bom uma garota comprometida ficar correndo atrás de outros homens.'

Sakura: 'Eu não estou correndo atrás de outro homem.'

Shaoran: 'Então por que veio atrás de mim?'

Sakura (apertando as mãos contra o peito): 'Eu vim atrás do homem que eu amo.'

Shaoran (arregalando o olho e olhando para ela): 'O que?'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Você é o homem que eu amo, Shaoran.'

Ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, sentiu uma pequena dor na cabeça mas não deu muita importância. Sakura fechou os olhos pedindo para os céus que ele lembrasse de alguma coisa. De repente sentiu ser puxada para o lado indo ao chão. As três figuras sombrias estavam logo a frente, Ryosama já havia tentado de tudo, mas nada do que fizera conseguiu desacordar Shaoran, por isso lançou um raio em direção a Sakura. Não podia de forma alguma deixar com que ele se lembrasse de quem era, sem antes pegar as últimas cartas. 

Shaoran (ajudando Sakura a se levantar): 'O que foi isso?'

Sakura (olhando para as três criaturas): 'Ryosama!!??'

Shaoran olhou para frente e avistou a feiticeira, novamente sentiu uma pontada na cabeça. Levou a sua mão até o bolso do terno e tirou a esfera que Eriol tinha lhe dado tempos atrás. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer com aquilo, mas sentia que precisava dela naquele momento. Sakura que estava ao seu lado surpreendeu com o que ele tinha nas mão, mas não teve tempo de disser nada pois Darkmoon aproveitou o momento de distração dela e lançou seu cristais. Sakura não teve tempo de libertar o seu báculo, apenas elevou as mãos para frente do rosto tentando se proteger, mas não sentiu dor nenhuma. 

Darkmoon (espantado): 'Mas como isso é possível?'

Sem saber muito bem o que estava fazendo, Shaoran conseguiu materializar sua espada e tinha facilmente acabado com o ataque de Darkmoon. Ryosama estava possessa de raiva, pois por mais que ela tentasse não estava mais conseguindo ter domínio sobre ele.

Chibimun (que estava do lado dela): 'Mas como ele conseguiu a espada?'

Ryosama: 'Ataque Shaoran Li.'

Chibimun (assustada): 'Atacar?'

Ryosama (estourando de raiva): 'Faço o que eu mando.'

Li continuava olhando espantado para aquele objeto que como magica havia aparecido em sua frente. Novamente várias imagem passaram por sua mente deixando-o atordoado.

Sakura (com os olhos arregalados): 'Shaoran, está tudo bem?'

Shaoran (olhando para ela com um olhar assustado): 'O que tudo isso significa?'

Sakura não teve tempo de responder. Shaoran foi lançado longe por um raio deferido por Chibimun batendo com tudo em uma árvore caindo desacordado. A garota correu desesperada.

Sakura (tentando acorda-lo): 'Shaoran!!??'

Novamente Chibimun lançou outro raio acertando em cheio os dois, os fazendo voar em lados opostos. Ryosama andou calmamente até se aproximar de Shaoran que continuava desacordado. Ela abaixou e passou a mão carinhosamente no rosto dele, virou-se para Sakura que observava aquela cena com muito espanto.

Ryosama (com uma voz fria): 'Ele é meu.'

Sakura (tentando levantar): 'Do que você está falando?'

Ryosama (andando lentamente em direção a ela): 'Estou dizendo que tudo que é seu, agora é meu. Suas cartas, seu poder e o seu amado Shaoran.'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Por que você está fazendo isso? Eu nunca te fiz nada.'

Ryosama: 'Realmente você nunca me fez nada, mas o seu querido mago Clow sim. E sendo a herdeira dele irá sofrer as conseqüências.' 

Ryosama levantou seu cajado e novamente Sakura foi atingida ferindo o braço que começou a sangrar, a garota levantou a esfera branca de suas mãos e absorveu as últimas cartas de Sakura, depois disso virou-se indo embora.

Darkmoon (pousando ao lado dela): 'E o descendente de Clow?'

Ryosama (olhando para Shaoran): 'Deixe ele ver sua amada derrotada. Quem sabe assim ele vê que ela é uma fraca.'

Sakura tentou levantar mais caiu exausta no chão, mal podia manter seus braços que relutava para seu corpo não cair de vez. Ela chorava muito pois nada podia fazer para evitar que Ryosama levasse suas últimas cartas. Ela olhou para onde estava Shaoran ainda desmaiado, com muito esforço conseguiu chegar próximo a ele e o abraçou. Suas lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Shaoran fazendo-o despertar. Ao perceber que Sakura estava em prantos a enlaçou em seus braços para passar um pouco de conforto.

Shaoran (olhando em volta): 'Você está bem?'

Sakura não conseguiu disser nada apenas só chorava, ele olhou para ela e percebeu que estava toda suja e viu seu braço machucado, sangrando muito.

Shaoran (pegando o braço): 'Você está machucada, precisamos limpar antes que infeccione.'

Sakura (enxugando as lágrimas): 'Mas vão sentir nossa falta na festa.'

Shaoran (ajudando ela levantar): 'Vai ficar mais estranho se nós chegarmos na festa sujos e com a roupa rasgada. Olha! estamos perto de minha casa, vamos para lá...'

Sakura (interrompendo): 'Mas Tomoyo e os outros irão ficar preocupados.'

Shaoran (olhando com ternura): 'Não se preocupe, chegando lá você liga para sua amiga e avisa. Eu percebi que ela esta com o celular.'

Sakura ao olhar para Shaoran se sentiu melhor, aquele olhar que tanto ela amava estava passando doçura e tranqüilidade. Realmente ele tinha razão, não poderia voltar para a festa com o vestido todo sujo de sangue e mesmo que não quisesse dar o braço a torcer, o machucado estava doendo muito. Shaoran a carregou em suas costas, pois ela estava muito cansada. Chegando lá, logo ligou para Tomoyo e explicou tudo o que havia acontecido, resolveram então deixa-los um pouco sozinhos, e disseram que acabando a festa eles iriam imediatamente. Ao desligar o telefone Shaoran já estava voltando para a sala com uma caixa de primeiros socorros, ela se sentou no sofá e este se ajoelhou em sua frente e começou a fazer o curativo. Primeiro ele passou um líquido para limpar a ferida.

Sakura (fechando os olhos): 'Aiiiii!!!'

Shaoran (assoprando o lugar): 'Desculpe! mais vai ter que doer um pouquinho.'

Sakura mantinha sua cabeça baixa em silêncio. A cabeça do rapaz estava rodando de tanta coisa que tinha acontecido.

Shaoran: 'O que era aquilo tudo Sakura?' (percebendo que ela não iria responder): 'Já sei, você não pode me disser.' (depois de um tempo) 'Mas aquilo que você disse é verdade mesmo?'

Sakura (finalmente olhando para ele): 'O que eu disse?'

Shaoran (a encarando): 'Que você me ama?'

Sakura (com os olhos rasos de lágrimas): 'Sim.'

Eles foram tomados por um sentimento incontrolável. Seus rostos foram se aproximando e suavemente seus lábios se tocaram. Sakura não conseguiu mais se segurar, o desejava tanto que enlaçou seus braços no pescoço do rapaz aprofundando mais aquele beijo. Sem perceber uma aura mágica os rodearam, e a insígnia de Sakura se formou no chão. Eles foram rodeados em uma esfera brilhante, clareando todo o local.

*------*

Logo abaixo Ryosama e seus dois guardiões estavam sentados na sala, quando esta sentiu uma força que a fez encolher no sofá.

Ryosama (bufando de ódio): 'Aquela idiota conseguiu.'

Chibi (coçando a cabeça): 'Não acredito, como ela conseguiu se desfazer de um feitiço tão poderoso, com um nível de magia ainda tão baixo.'

Yeman (estava em pé na escuridão): 'Ela por si não conseguiu.'

Chibi (sem entender): 'Mais então o que houve?'

Yeman: 'O poder supremo foi libertado.'

Chibi: 'Poder supremo, o que é isso?.'

Yeman: 'E o poder dado a todos os seres vivos na terra. Mas para seres mágicos esse poder e muito mais poderoso, podendo fazer coisas impossíveis acontecer.'

Ryosama (brilhando de tanto ódio): 'Não importa, ele será meu querendo ou não.'

Yeman (preocupado): 'Mas mestra, você sabe muito bem que não existe feitiço para que ele deixe de amar aquela garota.'

Ryosama (cruzando os dedos): 'Isso não é problema, tem outros métodos para que ele faça o que eu quero.'

*-------*

A grande esfera foi abaixando devagar até tocar o chão, Shaoran abriu os olhos e se deparou com Sakura sorrindo.

Shaoran (espantado): 'Sakura!!??'

Sakura (sem entender): 'O que foi?'

Shaoran (meio atordoado): 'Eu... eu me lembro... eu me lembro de tudo.'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Shaoran...'

Sakura sentiu suas pernas bambearem, pensou até que iria desmaiar. Os dois se abraçaram de uma forma desesperada, finalmente aquela terrível maldição tinha cessado. 

Sakura (em prantos): 'Ai Shaoran, eu senti tanto sua falta.. não sabe como foi difícil para mim ficar perto de você e ao mesmo tempo longe.'

Shaoran (passando a mão nos cabelos dela): 'Eu também, sofri muito sem você.'

Sakura (olhando para ele): 'Por favor, prometa que nunca mais vai me deixar.'

Shaoran (docemente): 'Eu prometo que farei o possível.'

Ao ouvir as palavras de Shaoran, ela sentiu que o buraco em seu coração estava sendo preenchido. Aquela dor que estava em sua alma começava a acalmar e novamente o beijou docemente, este retribuiu o beijo que ficou mais profundo ao perceber que esta entreabria os seus lábios, dando passagem para um beijo ardente que esquentou os seus corpos, deixando-os sem fôlego.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Eu te amo Shaoran.'

Shaoran (retribuindo o sorriso): 'Eu também te amo Sakura.'

Eles novamente mergulharam em outro beijo, ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido horas atrás mas não queria de forma alguma parar com aquele momento maravilhoso que os dois estavam passando. Segurou a cintura de sua flor com se estivesse pegando em algo intocável e lentamente foi se abaixando até sentarem no sofá novamente. Sakura se sentia como se estivesse em um sonho, sentir o corpo de Shaoran tão perto, sua pele rosando na dela, aqueles braços tão fortes e firmes, os seus lábios que exalavam um cheiro tão gostoso. Seu corpo estremecia com cada mordida que ele dava em seus lábios ou pescoço, ela não sairia dali por nada no mundo. Shaoran não estava conseguindo mais segurar seu desejo por Sakura, as caricias deles estavam cada vez mais intimas, foi então que ele colocou a mão na consciência e parou de beija-la afastando-se.

Shaoran (vermelho): 'É melhor.... eu....'

Sakura (sem entender): 'O que houve? Fiz alguma coisa errada?'

Shaoran (sorrindo): 'Não minha flor, você não fez nada de errado, mais é que eu...'

Sakura percebeu que Shaoran não queria passar dos limites, ela sentiu uma felicidade enorme em seu peito, pois era mais uma prova do amor que ele sentia por ela. Sakura pegou o rosto vermelho dele em suas mãos e disse docemente.

Sakura: 'Shaoran.. eu te amo, e sei que você nunca iria fazer mal a mim.'

Shaoran: 'Mas, eu não quero te forçar a ...'

Sakura (interrompendo): 'Você não está me forçando a nada.'

Como ele poderia resistir aquele sorriso maravilhoso. Ela aproximou-se novamente dele e voltaram a se beijar deixando que todo aquele amor que sentiam um pelo outro transborda-se.

*-------*

Já havia passado das três horas da manhã quando a festa acabou, com a saída dos noivos para lua de mel. Os últimos convidados a ficar na festa eram seus amigos de sala. Meiling estava super empolgada com o primo de Chiraru que ela tinha ficado na festa, não era como Shaoran, mas pelo menos ela estava tentando ser feliz. Tomoyo estava muito preocupada com Sakura, ela estava realmente desanimada no telefone e não tinha dito muita coisa, apenas que Ryosama tinha conseguido pegar as ultimas cartas e que não voltaria a festa pois seu vestido tinha rasgado. Ela e Eriol andando na frente em silêncio, enquanto Meiling ia atrás saltitante.

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Não se preocupe, eu não tenho tantos poderes como antes mas sei que está tudo bem com eles.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Obrigado Eriol, você é muito gentil.'

Meiling estava logo atras observando aquela cena e até achou engraçada - "não tenho poderes mágicos mais acho que alguma coisa vai acontecer com estes dois." - pensou. Ao chegaram no apartamento da família Li, Meiling procurava a chave na bolsa, quando Eriol sentiu um grande poder emanando de dentro da casa, ele segurou a mão de Meiling impedindo-a de abrir a porta

Meiling: 'O que houve?'

Eriol (sério): 'Sinto um poder incrível, é melhor sermos cautelosos.'

Libertou o seu báculo e abriu lentamente a porta, sendo observado pelas duas garotas que estava logo atrás dele, esticou o pescoço colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro do apartamento. Derepente fechou rapidamente a porta e olhou para as meninas com o rosto da cor de um pimentão.

Eriol (vermelho, ou melhor, roxo): 'Ah.. acho...acho melhor vocês não verem isso.'

Tomoyo (com a mão no peito): 'Como assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa horrível com os dois?'

Eriol (tentando falar): 'Não .. é que...'

Meiling (empurrando-o): 'Ora, sai da frente... se alguma coisa aconteceu....' (olhando para dentro) 'Oooo queeeee?'

Eriol caiu com tudo por causa do empurrão de Meiling, batendo a mão na porta e abrindo ela totalmente deixando a visão livre para Tomoyo. Sakura e Shaoran estavam dormindo abraçados profundamente em cima do tapete da sala e com uma expressão de tranqüilidade, depois de terem tido momentos de intenso prazer. Eriol puxou Meiling para fora e trancou a porta. Tomoyo ficou parada parecendo uma estátua.

Tomoyo (saindo do transe): 'Aiiii nããããooooo....'

Eriol (segurando os braços da jovem): 'O que aconteceu Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (abaixando a cabeça desanimada): 'Eu esqueci minha câmera...'

Eriol e Meiling caíram no chão com gotas na cabeça. 

Meiling (levantando com raiva): 'Você ficou maluca é?' 

Eriol (levantando-se): 'Tomoyo, acho que os dois não iam gostar nem um pouco de você filma-los deste jeito...'

Tomoyo (segurando o rosto com estrelas nos olhos): 'Ah, mais eles estão tão lindo, parecem dois anjos dormindo. '

Meiling (depois de respirar fundo): 'E agora o que vamos fazer?'

Eriol: 'Bem se os acordarmos agora, eles iram ficar muitos constrangidos....então....tive uma idéia.'

Eriol levantou o seu báculo fazendo-o brilhar, Meiling e Tomoyo olhavam curiosas. Nas sala Sakura e Shaoran foram rodeados por uma nuvem brilhante. A nuvem levantou-os cuidadosamente e os levou até o quarto depositando-os sobre as cama lentamente para não acordá-los.

Eriol (trancando o báculo): 'Pronto, agora podemos entrar.'

Meiling abriu a porta meio desconfiada, olhando para todos os lados constatando que eles não estavam mais lá.

Meiling: 'O que você fez?'

Eriol: 'Eu simplesmente os levei para o lugar onde deveriam ter começado...'

Meiling (impressionada): 'Nossa isso é muito legal.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Só precisa conhecer a casa que dá certo.'

Tomoyo (sentando no sofá): 'Eriol, o que será que aconteceu?'

Eriol (segurando o queixo e pensando): 'Acredito que o feitiço tenha sido desfeito.'

Meiling: 'Por que você acha isso?'

Eriol: 'O poder que esta emanando deles é incrivelmente grande. Isso significa que Shaoran tomou consciência de seus poderes e os libertou.'

Tomoyo: 'E agora o que faremos?'

Eriol: 'Bem, o melhor que devemos fazer e irmos dormir também, já esta muito tarde. Tomoyo, Sakura disse que iria dormir na sua casa certo?

Tomoyo: 'Sim'

Eriol: 'Bom, levarei você para casa.'

Meiling: 'Não seria melhor se vocês dormissem aqui? Tomoyo pode ficar comigo e você Eriol pode dormir no quarto do Wei já que ele está na China.'

Tomoyo: 'É, assim amanhã quando os dois acordarem já estaremos aqui e eles nos poderão contar tudo o que aconteceu.'

Meiling (com uma gota na cabeça): 'Quase tudo...'

Eriol (depois de rir do comentário da garota): 'Tem razão, vou ligar para Nakuru avisando e você ligue para sua casa Tomoyo.'

Todos se ajeitaram para dormirem um pouco, logo já seria manhã e provavelmente nenhum deles iriam conseguir ir para a escola. Mas Eriol não conseguia dormir, estava muito preocupado, pois agora faltaria pouco para Ryosama executar os seus planos e nenhum deles tinham conseguido descobrir um jeito para evitar. Ele tentou relaxar um pouco tentando meditar. Tomoyo também não conseguia dormir pelo mesmo motivo e também por que ela sabia como seria o ritual daquela bruxa. Resolveu ir tomar um pouco de água, quando passou pela sala viu Eriol sentado em frente a varanda meditando e ficou o observando. Ela já tinha percebido que algo dentro dela tinha mudado em relação a ele, mas tentava evitar pensar nisso.

Eriol (percebendo a presença dela): 'Algum problema Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (sem graça): 'Desculpe não queria te atrapalhar.'

Eriol (levantando e sorrindo): 'Você nunca me atrapalha. Não consegue dormir?'

Tomoyo (aproximando-se dele): 'Não. Estou muito preocupada.'

Eriol (olhando para baixo triste): 'É eu também.'

Tomoyo: 'Não é justo Eriol, agora que Sakura terá Shaoran do lado dela novamente.'

Eriol (colocando a mão no ombro dela): 'Não podemos fazer nada contra o destino.'

Tomoyo (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Então é isso, é só aceitar e pronto. Eu não consigo entender?'

Eriol: 'Não fique assim, talvez com o Shaoran agora podemos conseguir achar uma solução.'

Tomoyo (abraçando-o): 'Eu não quero ver Sakura sofrer mais.'

Eriol (passando a mão sobre sua cabeça): 'Nem eu.'

Eriol se sentia culpado por toda aquela situação já que foi por causa de Clow que aquela feiticeira estava fazendo tudo aquilo acontecer. Tomoyo se sentia tão tranqüila nos braços dele e teve a certeza que realmente estava apaixonada. Eriol se sentia tão feliz de poder estar abraçado com ela, sempre achou ela uma pessoa maravilhosa, e os anos que tinha ficado longe de Tomoeda sentia uma pequena pontada no coração, ele poderia ser a reencarnação do todo poderoso Mago Clow, mas ele também era Eriol e precisa ter a sua própria história.

Eriol (afastando-se um pouco dela para olha-la nos olhos): 'Tomoyo, eu....'

Tomoyo (encostando o dedo dela na boca dele): 'Shhhh... não precisa disser nada.'

Ela tocou os seus lábios deixando Eriol um pouco surpreendido, mas não poderia perder esta oportunidade então retribui o beijo.

Continua....

__

N/A.: Ai gente, desculpe por não ter colocado este capitulo ontem, mas é porque foi feriado aqui em Vitória, e eu não tenho computador em casa. Snif! Bom! Muito obrigado pessoal por todos os reviews. Fico realmente muito feliz que todos estejam gostando.

Beijinhos para Kath, Rô, Cherry e Marcelo. Adoro todos vcs! ^_^

Até a próxima

Andy


	6. A Aparição de Ryosama

Capitulo 6 - A aparição de Ryosama

Raios de sol entraram pela janela do quarto de Shaoran acordando Sakura, que estava deitada em cima do peito de Li que continuava dormindo tranqüilamente. Se lembrou de tudo o que havia acontecido com eles e ficou ruborizada, seu coração acelerou de tanta felicidade. Agora sim ela se sentia completa ao lado da pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Ela olhou para ele que mesmo dormindo mantinha a expressão séria. "É isso o que mais me encanta nele..." pensou, aproveitando o momento para observar o corpo dele. Tudo era tão perfeito, suas pernas torneadas, seus braços fortes onde ela se sentia totalmente segura de tudo e todos, seu abdômen bem definido, resultado de cinco anos de treinamento duro nas montanhas da China. Seu rosto apesar dos traços masculinos continuava com ar de garoto que não tinha medo de nada e encarava qualquer um. Ela o abraçou mais forte, não queria que o tempo passasse. Começou a fazer cafuné em seus cabelos rebeldes. Olhou envolta e percebeu que estava no quarto dele e não na sala - "Nossa, nem vi ele me carregando para cá." - Neste momento Shaoran despertou, olhou lentamente para o lado e se deparou com um par de olhos cor de esmeralda que transbordava de amor e paixão por ele.

Shaoran (docemente): 'Bom dia, minha flor.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Bom dia meu Lobinho'

Os dois trocaram beijinhos carinhosos enquanto faziam caricias um no outro.

Shaoran (passando a mão no rosto dela): 'Está tudo bem com você?'

Sakura: 'Sim. Nunca me senti tão bem.'

Shaoran (olhando para os lados): 'Como você conseguiu me trazer para cá?'

Sakura (estranhando): 'Eu não. Não foi você?'

Os dois olharam um para o outro com espanto.

Shaoran (confuso): 'Então como chegamos aqui?'

Sakura (dando um pulo e se sentando): 'Ai meu Deus, que vergonha.'

Shaoran (sentando ao lado dela): 'O que foi Sakura? Qual o problema?'

Sakura (super vermelha): 'Agora me lembro que Tomoyo e os outros viriam para cá depois que a festa terminasse. Ai que vergonha.!!!

Shaoran (levantando): 'Bem, acho que vamos ter que descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde.'

Sakura: 'Será que eles nos viram...? Ai, não quero nem pensar no que eles vão falar. O que eles estão pensando de nós?'

Shaoran andou calmamente em sua direção pegou com as duas mãos o rosto de Sakura, dando-lhe um terno beijo.

Shaoran: 'Eles vão pensar que nós nos amamos mais do que tudo na vida...' (sorrindo) 'Não se preocupe minha flor, não temos nada a temer.'

Sakura sentiu uma alivio muito grande no peito. Finalmente tinha o seu amado ao lado dela dando-lhe apoio. Shaoran deu uma blusa e uma bermuda dele para ela vestir já que o seu vestido tinha ficado um trapo, depois de se arrumarem tomaram coragem e saíram do quarto, lógico que ela ficou atrás dele. Shaoran olhou para sala e viu uma linda mesa de café arrumada. 

Eriol (virando-se para eles): 'Finalmente acordaram, pensei que não iriam mais levantar daquela cama.'

Shaoran (espantado): 'Eriol, o que está fazendo aqui?'

Meiling (correndo de dentro da cozinha e pulando em cima de Shaoran): 'Shaoran, finalmente vocês acordaram. Está se lembrando de tudo não é?'

Shaoran: 'Sim, recobrei minha memória.'

Tomoyo (atrás de Meiling) 'Oi, Shaoran é bom ter você de volta' (olhando atras dele) 'Sakura porque você está aí atrás?'

Sakura estava toda encolhida atrás de Shaoran completamente vermelha, ao ouvir Tomoyo começou a coçar a cabeça disfarçando.

Sakura: 'Hehehe... sabe que é... é que ...'

Meiling (Puxando os dois): 'Andam, venham comer. Nós só estamos esperando vocês acordarem para tomarmos café e eu estou com muita fome.'

Todos se sentaram a mesa, Tomoyo percebeu que Sakura estava muito encabulada, então resolveu puxar o assunto da festa, deixando ela mais a vontade. 

Shaoran (terminando de comer): 'Agora, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui. Quem são aquelas criaturas que nos atacaram ontem?'

Eriol: 'Você se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu enquanto estava sobre o feitiço?'

Shaoran: 'Lembro-me perfeitamente. Agora sei que aquelas sensações que tinha era de uma presença maligna muito forte.'

Eriol levantou com muito pesar da mesa e sentou-se no sofá, as meninas o segui-o e sentaram-se também.'

Eriol (suspirando): 'É uma longa história, sente-se.'

Shaoran (muito serio): 'prefiro ficar em pé, obrigado!'

Eriol começou a explicar tudo o que havia acontecido. Sobre as cartas de Sakura estarem sendo raptadas, da família Wing e dos prováveis planos de Ryosama ocultando é claro os detalhes do ritual. Sakura, Tomoyo e Meiling as vezes o interrompia para completar algum detalhe que ele esquecera. Com o passar do tempo que Eriol falava a expressão de Shaoran ficava mais séria. Depois de alguns minutos, ao ouvir tudo Shaoran permaneceu parado na janela olhando para fora. Houve um silencio pesado na sala, ninguém tinha coragem de comentar nada.

Tomoyo (quebrando o silencio): 'Sakura, como você conseguiu desfazer o feitiço?'

Sakura: 'Eu realmente não sei.'

Meiling (com uma gota): 'Com assim não sabe? Você é mesmo uma tonta.'

Eriol: 'Mas o que aconteceu?'

Sakura: 'Eu estava sentada e Shaoran estava limpando meu machucado. Quando Shaoran e eu..' (ficando vermelha) 'nos beijamos... e...' (ficando cada vez mais vermelha) 'quando abrimos os olhos ele estava lembrando de tudo.'

Eriol (mexendo nos óculos): 'Acho que eu sei o que aconteceu.'

As três ficaram esperando a resposta com muita curiosidade, enquanto Shaoran mantinha-se calado.

Eriol: 'Sakura, você sabe qual é o poder supremo?'

Sakura (confusa): 'Hã, como assim?'

Eriol: 'O poder que supera qualquer poder?'

Tomoyo: 'Existe este poder?'

Eriol: 'É um poder que é acessível a todas as pessoas que tem um coração puro, independente que tenham magia ou não. O Amor.... O Amor é capaz de ultrapassar qualquer barreira do tempo e espaço. Ele é capaz de suportar dor, tristeza e angustia. Lembra-se quando a carta vácuo atacou Shaoran e este estava a ponto de perder o seu maior sentimento?'

Sakura: 'Lembro, a carta que eu havia criado "O amor", entrou na esfera e salvou Shaoran.'

Tomoyo: 'Agora estou entendendo, como o amor dos dois é tão grande que ao se beijarem fez com que o feitiço se quebrasse. Certo?'

Eriol (virando-se para Tomoyo e sorrindo): 'Basicamente sim, minha querida Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (segurando o rosto com as mãos): 'Ai que coisa mais romântica, pena que eu não estava aqui para filma-los.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Para com isso Tomoyo.' (virando-se para Eriol) 'Mas uma coisa eu não entendo, por que não aconteceu isto antes?' 

Eriol: 'Sakura lembre-se que eu falei que para seres mágicos isso tem proporções bem maiores. Como Shaoran não tinha consciência de seus poderes não poderia libertar o amor que estava esquecido dentro dele. Provavelmente ele se deu conta disto e o feitiço se quebrou.'

Neste momento finalmente Shaoran saiu da janela e ficou parado na frente de Sakura com a cabeça baixa, chamando a atenção de todos.

Shaoran: 'Me perdoa.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Shaoran!!??'

Shaoran levantou a cabeça, e finalmente todos viram que este estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Coisa que espantou a todos pois nunca haviam visto ele daquele jeito.

Shaoran (alterando a voz): 'Eu falhei com você, prometi que estaria sempre ao seu lado e que nunca deixaria você sofrer. Mas ao contrário disso fui o causador do seu sofrimento e não impedi que suas cartas fossem roubadas.'

Sakura ficou impressionada com as palavras de Shaoran, realmente ele estava sofrendo. Ela levantou-se e segurou o rosto dele com suas mãos e sorriu.

Sakura: 'Não é verdade. Foi por causa de você que fiquei firme e forte, pois sabia que tudo iria ficar bem. Apesar de não se lembrar de mim, só o fato de poder te ver perto de mim, me deu animo e esperança de que você iria voltar e agora juntos resgataremos as minhas ... quero disser... as nossas cartas.'

Shaoran: 'Eu prometo que esta bruxa irá pagar por todo sofrimento que fez você passar.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Tenho certeza!'

Shaoran (olhando para Eriol): 'E como será este ritual?'

Eriol deu uma olhada discreta para Tomoyo que percebeu o que realmente ele queria disser.

Tomoyo (levantando do sofá): 'Meiling, por que você não arruma uma roupa sua para Sakura? Ela não poderá sair com roupa de um rapaz pelas ruas.'

Sakura: 'Não tem problema'

Tomoyo (piscando para Meiling): 'Claro que tem, não é Meiling?'

Meiling (percebendo que precisavam tirar Sakura dali): 'Isso mesmo, vamos eu tenho um vestido que vai ficar lindo em você.'

As duas puxaram a garota que relutou um pouco, mas vendo que Shaoran acenava positivamente para ela, resolver ir.

Shaoran (olhado desconfiado para Eriol): 'O que está acontecendo aqui? O que querem esconder de Sakura?'

Eriol: 'Shaoran você não pode ser pego por Ryosama.'

Shaoran: 'Não estou entendendo.'

Eriol: 'Para Ryosama conseguir apossar-se dos poderes da carta, ela irá precisar de todas as criações do mago Clow.'

Shaoran: 'Quer disser todos os guardiões de Sakura?'

Eriol: 'Não só os de Sakura mais os meus também.'

Shaoran: 'Claro! Tanto Yue, Kerberus, Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon foram criados pelo mago Clow. Realmente será muito difícil pra ela.'

Eriol (levantando-se): 'Mas não é só isso. Ryosama precisará de todo o sangue do mago para finalizar o ritual.'

Shaoran: 'Mas como ela fará isso? Clow morreu a séculos atrás.'

Eriol: 'Não necessariamente o sangue de Clow, mas que venha da linhagem dele.'

Shaoran (arregalando os olhos): 'Isso quer disser, que pode ser...'

Eriol: 'De um descendente.'

Shaoran sentiu como se o mundo caísse em sua cabeça.

Eriol (segurando o ombro do rapaz): 'Você é o único que tem a chance de derrotá-la, por isso você não pode ser pego por ela. Tenho certeza que irá conseguir impedi-la.'

Sakura entrou na sala sem ser percebida. Sentiu uma pontada em seu peito ao ver Shaoran com a cabeça baixa desanimado, sentado no sofá com os braços apoiados nos joelhos.

Sakura: 'Shaoran! Eriol! O que está acontecendo?'

Eriol (tentando sorrir): 'Meninas, já voltaram.'

Sakura (indo até Shaoran): 'O que houve Shaoran?'

Shaoran tomou coragem e levantou encarando sua amada, ele se sentia péssimo pois talvez não pudesse cumprir sua promessa de sempre estar ao lado dela.

Shaoran (tentando sorrir): 'Não é nada Sakura. Você ficou linda com este vestido.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Obrigado'

Eriol: 'Bem eu irei direto para o templo, preciso descobrir onde exatamente tem que ser feito o ritual'

Tomoyo: 'Poderemos ir também já que perdemos as aulas de hoje.'

Sakura (dando um soquinho na mão): 'Aí eu tinha até esquecido que hoje tinha aula.'

Meiling: 'E hoje tinha aula de Japonês, eu não podia faltar de jeito nenhum.'

Sakura (ruborizada): 'Você vai conosco não é Shaoran?'

Shaoran (a puxando para si): 'Mas é claro, tenho que compensar o tempo que fiquei longe de você.'

O grupo foi direto para o templo e ficaram a manhã toda infurnados em uma pilha de livros. Na hora do almoço Eriol e Shaoran saíram para comprar alguma coisa para lanchar, já que nem Nakuru e Spinel Sun haviam aparecido. Meiling tinha ido dormir um pouco pois estava com muito sono. Sakura e Tomoyo sentaram-se em um banquinho para descansarem um pouco esperando os rapazes voltarem. Sakura se sentia tão feliz agora que Shaoran havia se livrado do feitiço, ela até sentiu um pouco de remorso por estar assim, pois agora todas as suas cartas haviam sido capturadas. A felicidade era tão grande que nem percebeu quando deixou sair um "aiaii".

Tomoyo (olhando para ela): 'Está feliz não é?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça e lembrou-se que com certeza eles viram ela e Shaoran dormindo na sala, e então ficou muito vermelha e olhou para baixo.

Sakura (brincando com os dedos): 'Tomoyo... quando vocês chegaram na casa de Shaoran.... bem...'

Tomoyo (pegando suas mãos): 'Sakura, estou muito feliz!!! Eu nunca imaginei que estaria presente em sua vida neste momento tão especial. Não importa mais nada...' (sorrindo) 'só a sua felicidade.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Obrigada Tomoyo, você é uma amiga maravilhosa.'

Ficaram um pouco em silencio, sorrindo uma para a outra. Mas Tomoyo não agüentou pois estava muito curiosa, só estava esperando um momento delas ficarem a sós para saber os detalhes.

Tomoyo (com os olhos brilhando): 'Mas me conta, como que foi? Nem pense em não me contar se não minha vida ficara incompleta.'

Sakura (segurando o rosto com as mãos): 'Ai Tomoyo.... foi tão maravilhoso, ele é tão lindo, tão carinhoso... eu nunca imaginei que seria tão incrível... aiaiaiaia'

Tomoyo (ficando triste): 'Mas...'

Sakura (preocupada): 'O que foi Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (completamente desanimada): 'O Eriol não deixou eu filmar...'

Sakura caiu com tudo no chão com uma gota na cabeça.Sakura (gritando): 'Não acredito que você iria filmar a gente daquele jeito, Tomoyo?!?'Tomoyo: 'Claro que não... eu só iria focalizar os rostos de vocês, mais nada. (segurando o rosto com as mãos enquanto seus olhos brilhavam) Vocês estavam tão encantadores.'Sakura: (vermelha): 'Para com isso Tomoyo, você está me deixando mais sem graça ainda.... aliás agora que você disse.'Tomoyo (preocupada com a tristeza que Sakura estampou no rosto): 'Algum problema?'Sakura (Triste): 'O jeito que Shaoran ficou depois que contamos tudo para ele.... eu nunca o vi assim..'Tomoyo: 'Isso é por que ele te ama muito Sakura, é normal que ele se sinta culpado. Sabe como os homens são complicados, principalmente ele que é um guerreiro.'Sakura: 'Mas não importa o que aconteceu, o que importa que agora ele está aqui do meu lado novamente, e isso me faz sentir mais segura. E tenho certeza que tudo dará certo.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Também tenho certeza.'

Meiling (apareceu logo atrás das duas): 'Mas você não foi a única que teve fortes emoções.'

Sakura (depois de se recuperar do susto): 'Meiling, você já acordou?'

Meiling: 'Na verdade eu só estava descansando um pouquinho. Então Tomoyo não vai contar pra ela?'

Sakura: 'Contar o que?' 

Tomoyo (vermelhinha): 'Você viu Meiling?'

Meiling (sentando no chão): 'Quando você levantou e saiu eu acordei, então resolvi ir tomar um copo de leite.'

Sakura (um pouco irritada): 'aiaiaia, dá pra me contar o que aconteceu?'

Tomoyo (Ruborizada): 'É que...Eu e o Eriol...'

Meiling (interrompendo): 'Os dois se beijaram ontem a noite.'

Sakura: Por que?'

Meiling (com uma gota na cabeça): 'Como você é tonta Sakura. Eles se beijaram por que se gostam.'

Sakura (colocando a mão no queixo): 'Pensando bem, senti que os dois estavam um pouco diferente.'

As duas riram da cara da amiga, era impressionante como Sakura não mudava mesmo, continuava a mesma desligada de sempre.

Meiling (olhando para os lados): 'Onde estão os rapazes?'

Tomoyo: 'Foram buscar o nosso almoço.'

As três garotas conversaram animadamente sobre os últimos acontecimentos, todas estavam empolgadas com seus príncipes, já que Meiling gostou muito do primo de Chiraru e eles combinaram de sair mais vezes. Depois de um tempo Eriol e Shaoran chegaram com embrulhos na mão. Sakura correu ao encontro deles, dando um pulo em Shaoran que a abraçou e deu um estalinho na sua linda flor.

Eriol: 'Por acaso Nakuru e Spinel apareceram?'

Sakura: 'Não.'

Eriol (preocupado): 'Isso é muito estranho, eles não estavam em casa também.'

Tomoyo: 'Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com eles?'

O silêncio reinou por um instante no grupo de amigos, quando Shaoran sentiu uma presença estranha.

Sakura (percebendo o expressão séria de Shaoran): 'O que aconteceu Shaoran?'

Shaoran (olhando para os lados): 'Vocês não estão sentindo? É aquela presença.'

Eriol: 'Agora também estou sentindo e vem de dentro do Templo.'

Os cinco correram até a entrada do templo e avistaram uma garota, ela estava sentada em uma das cadeiras que ficava dentro do templo. 

Meiling (apertando os olhos para ver melhor): 'Mas quem é?'

Garota (sorrindo): 'Como vão todos?'

Sakura (espantada): 'Mas é a Relena. Eu pensei que tinha ido embora para o seu país!'

Relena: 'Pensou errado. Eu não iria embora sem antes levar o que é meu.'

Tomoyo: 'Levar o que é seu?!?. Do que está falando?'

Shaoran (aproximando-se): 'Espere um pouco. Agora estou me lembrando quem você é.'

Sakura (olhando atordoada): 'Você já a conhecia antes?'

Shaoran (cruzando os braços): 'Eu a conheci em um torneio de artes marciais que participei ano passado. O que você está fazendo aqui?'

Relena: 'Fico muito feliz de ter se lembrado de mim, Shaoran Li. Também deve ter se lembrado do que eu disse, que não iria desistir de você tão facilmente.'

Meiling (revoltada): 'Não acredito que esta lambisgóia aguada já estava te perseguindo antes?'

Sakura: 'É verdade Shaoran?'

Shaoran: 'Ela ficou me assediando o tempo todo. Mas não dei muita importância.'

Relena (revoltada): 'Você me tratou como se fosse uma qualquer, mesmo depois de tudo o que fiz por você."

Shaoran (a encarando): 'Eu já te disse uma vez e vou repetir. Eu só amei, amo e sempre amarei apenas uma mulher na minha vida.'

Sakura (com os olhos brilhando de felicidade): 'Ai Shaoran...'

Relena (com um sorriso sarcástico): 'Essa idiota? Por favor não me faça rir, tenho certeza que ela não faria nem a metade do que fiz por você, meu querido Shaoran'

Meiling (bufando de raiva): 'Mas que garota irritante'

Tomoyo (revoltada): 'Você nunca chegaria aos pés de Sakura.'

Relena (não dando importância aos comentários): 'Te darei mais uma chance Shaoran. Esquece essa menina ridícula e venha comigo, juntos seremos muito felizes.'

Shaoran (puxando a Sakura e a abraçando): 'Nem morto.'

Relena (com muito ódio): 'Como quiser...'

Relena começou a levitar e uma grande luz roxa emitiu da garota. A luz era tão intensa que todos tamparam seus olhos para protege-los da claridade. Quando abriram os olhos se depararam com Ryosama e seus guardiões.

Eriol (assustado): 'Ryosama!!??"

Ryosama (com a voz gélida): 'Como vai Clow? Há séculos não te vejo. Para ser mais exata desde quando você me aprisionou e me baniu para o mundo das trevas.'

Tomoyo (arregalando os olhos): 'Então Relena e Ryosama?'

Meiling: 'Tudo bem que ela é uma bruxa. Mas não era pra tanto.'

Ryosama: 'Não. Digamos que pequei temporariamente este corpo emprestado. Aproveitei que esta idiota estava disposta e vender a alma para conseguir o que queria.'

Eriol: 'Sabia que não tinha se libertado sozinha. Você sempre aproveitou da fraqueza dos outros para alcançar seus objetivos.'

Ryosama: 'Não somos tão diferentes, Clow'

Sakura (revoltada): 'Clow nunca aproveitou de ninguém.'

Antes mesmo que desse continuação aquela discussão que não levaria nada, Shaoran materializou sua espada posicionando-se a frente do trio sombrio.

Shaoran: 'Devolva as cartas, Agora!'

Chibimun (rindo sarcasticamente): 'Como é corajoso guerreiro.'

Ryosama (vendo que ele iria atacar): 'Acho melhor você não fazer nada meu querido. A não ser que queira acertar mais alguém.'

Neste momento Darkmoon saiu do escuro onde estava, deixando todos verem que segurava alguém.

Sakura (em desespero): 'Touya!!??'

Darkmoon: 'E ele não é o único.'

Duas esferas saíram de trás de Ryosama flutuando. Em uma delas estavam Yue e Kerberus e a outra Spinel Sun e Rubby Moon. Todos ficaram surpresos com a rapidez dela, em uma noite ela tinha conseguido capturar todos sem ninguém perceber nada. Shaoran sentiu todos os seus músculos rangeram de raiva daquela mulher, Eriol percebeu que o poder de Shaoran havia aumentado muito, talvez por causa da raiva que sentia. 

Eriol (segurando o ombro de Shaoran): 'É melhor você se acalmar. Pode machucar o todos com esta energia.'

Ryosama (sendo irônica): 'Vamos Shaoran! Me ataque! Me destrua! Não é isso que você quer?... Já sei... não pode. Por que se não a Sakura iria ficar muito triste, não é? 

Shaoran: 'Esta falando isso, por que sabe que não posso atacar.'

Ryosama: 'Mas se você quiser eu posso libertar todos. É só você pedir.'

Sakura: 'Do que você está falando?'

Ryosama (sorrindo): 'Estou dizendo, que é só Shaoran me pedir que libertaria todos, inclusive as cartas Clow.'

Eriol: 'E o que ele precisa dar em troca?'

Ryosama: 'Simples. É só ele ficar do meu lado e jurar fidelidade eterna, que esqueço tudo isso e vamos embora. O que acha Shaoran?'

Shaoran: 'Eu nunca me uniria a você.'

Ryosama: 'Por que? Por que o Clã Li não pode se unir a uma Wing. Não está sendo diferente em se unir a esta idiota que está do seu lado.'

Tomoyo: 'Como ousa comparar Sakura com você? Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa e sua família também.'

Ryosama: 'Você realmente acha que o Clã Li irá aceitar uma mulher que não conhece as tradições da família? Fraca do jeito que é só iria trazer vergonha para você. Tirando que eles não aceitariam uma Wing no meio deles.'

Meiling: 'A família de Sakura é Kinomoto e não Wing.'

Ryosama (olhando para Eriol): 'Quer disser que você não contou pra eles? Que amigo que você diz que é escondendo as coisas dos outros. É bem típico de Clow.'

Sakura: 'Eriol o que ela está querendo disser?'

Eriol não respondeu nada apenas abaixou a cabeça em silêncio. Ryosama deu uma grande gargalhada.

Shaoran (com a voz alterada): 'Diga de uma vez Eriol. O que ela está querendo disser com isso?'

Eriol (olhando para o chão): 'Mesmo depois que a família Wing mudou-se para o Japão continuo sendo perseguida, então resolveram mudar o nome para assim ficarem em paz. Mudaram para...' (engoliu seco). 'Kinomoto'

Sakura sentiu uma pressão no peito, por um momento pensou que iria desmaiar. Lágrimas rolaram novamente dos lindos olhos verdes. Olhou para Shaoran e percebeu que como ela, tinha sido pego de surpresa. 

Shaoran (o encarando): 'Você tem certeza?'

Eriol confirmou com a cabeça sem fita-lo. Shaoran desviou o olhar para o chão, quem sabe assim conseguiria colocar suas idéias em ordem. Sakura entrou em desespero pois não sabia como o seu querido Lobo estava reagindo a esta revelação. Muitas emoções estavam explodindo nos corações deles e era impossível tentar adivinhar o que o outro estava sentindo. Ela tentou disser algo mas não conseguiu. 

Ryosama: 'E então Shaoran? Continuará amando esta garota idiota, sendo ela uma Wing?'

Shaoran (sem levantar o olhar): 'Não....'

Sakura (entrando em desespero): 'O que?'

Sakura não agüentou mais tanta pressão, aquilo era o fim para ela. Desabou no chão sendo amparada por Tomoyo e Meiling.

Meiling (surpresa): 'O que você está falando Shaoran?'

Shaoran (olhando com ódio para Ryosama): 'Eu nunca amei a Kinomoto'

Ryosama (sorrindo satisfeita): 'Então irá vir comigo?'

Shaoran (caminhando tranqüilamente até Sakura): 'Eu vou repetir mais uma vez... Eu amo.... Eu sempre amei... E sempre amarei' (estendendo a mão para a Sakura) 'A Sakura. E não importa o que aconteça ficarei ao lado dela até os últimos dias de minha vida.'

Ele a puxou para perto de si e a abraçou. Sakura estava tão atordoada que não conseguia falar ou fazer nada, uma felicidade inundou o seu coração e se agarrou a Shaoran de um modo desesperado, sentindo-se segura.

Ryosama (explodindo de ódio): 'Como quiser. Mas não pense que deixarei por isso mesmo. Você será meu Shaoran!'

Ryosama levantou o seu báculo e uma neblina cinza cobriu todo o lugar. Shaoran abraçou forte sua amada para ter certeza que ela não seria atacada, e levantou sua espada para assim criar um escudo de proteção. Depois de alguns minutos a neblina foi cessando e assim eles começaram a enxergar o que tinha acontecido a sua volta. Ryosama e seus guardiões desapareceram levando consigo Meiling e Tomoyo.

Sakura (olhando para os lados): 'Onde estão as meninas?'

Eriol (com pesar): 'Ryosama as levaram'

Sakura (completamente desesperada): 'Não.. Não pode ser... E agora? O que faremos?'

Shaoran (segurando o ombro dela): 'Calma Sakura. Não vai adiantar nada se você ficar assim.'

Sakura: 'Mas ela irá fazer mal a elas e ao Touya. Sem contar com Yue, Kero, Rubby Moon e Spinel.'

Eriol (aproximando-se deles): 'Não se preocupe. Ela não ira fazer nada por enquanto com eles.'

Sakura: 'Como você pode ter tanta certeza?'

Eriol: 'Ela só precisa deles como isca. E os guardiões só serão usados no ritual.'

Shaoran: 'Ela só quer atrair o peixe maior.'

Os três entraram novamente para o salão do Templo onde ficavam os livros. Shaoran havia preparado um copo de água com açúcar para Sakura e ela estava mais calma. Sakura e Shaoran estavam sentados no sofá. Ela estava com sua cabeça encostada no peito de seu amado enquanto este fazia carinho em seus cabelos para passar um pouco de tranqüilidade a ela. Eriol continuava futucando os livros na mesa ao lado.

Sakura (depois de um suspiro): 'O que mais poderá acontecer? Sinto como se o meu mundo desse uma viravolta. Primeiro tive que passar por tudo para conseguir as cartas e muda-las. Depois tive que superar ficar longe de você. Aí você me esqueceu. Agora descubro que sou descendente de uma bruxa muito má.'

Shaoran: 'Não fique assim minha flor. Tenho certeza que iremos superar tudo isso.'

Sakura (desanimada): 'Eu não tenho tanta certeza.'

Shaoran (levantando o rosto dela com um olhar sério): 'Sakura, sabe por que me apaixonei por você?... Por que você sempre fazia as coisas pensando nos outros primeiros, e mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis você sempre sorria e confiava que tudo iria dar certo. E por isso deu certo, porque você acreditou.'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Mas Shaoran...'

Shaoran (rindo docemente): 'Onde está esta Sakura que eu amo tanto?'

Sakura (dando um suspiro e sorrindo): 'Você tem razão. Tudo ficará bem se estivermos bem.'

Shaoran diminui a distancia de seus rostos, tocou docemente os lábios quentes de sua amada com seus lábios, eram tão doces que poderia ficar para sempre ali. Ignoraram completamente tudo que estava acontecendo em volta e aprofundaram o beijo. Eriol não percebeu que os dois estavam no meio de um beijo apaixonado e aproximou-se com um livro tampando seu rosto. 

Eriol: 'Acho que sei onde será o ritual.'

Os dois ouviram o voz de Eriol e se afastaram rapidamente vermelhos como tomates. Tinham até esquecido que Eriol estava lá.

Eriol (vendo-os vermelho): 'Desculpe, acho que atrapalhei.'

Shaoran (levantando e limpando a garganta): 'Não. O que você descobriu?'

Eriol (mostrando o livro): 'Antigamente existia um templo de magia negra aqui perto de Tomoeda. Já que aqui é o epicentro da magia, os feitiços feitos aqui são muito mais fortes. Mas com o passar do tempo este tipo de magia foi sendo repugnada por todos e o templo foi destruído.'

Sakura: 'Então ela não poderá fazer o ritual.'

Eriol: 'Somente a parte de cima do templo foi destruído. O verdadeiro templo fica em baixo, numa caverna. É neste lugar que Ryosama irá fazer o ritual.'

Sakura: 'Realmente em meu sonho há uma caverna.'

Shaoran: 'E onde exatamente está este lugar?'

Eriol: 'Em um monte aqui perto. Acho que mais ou menos cinco horas de carro.'

Shaoran: 'O alinhamento dos planetas será manhã a noite, certo?'

Eriol: 'Sim. Poderemos ir amanhã de manhã. Assim teremos tempo de explorar o lugar melhor.' 

Sakura: 'Poderemos pegá-la de surpresa.'

Shaoran: 'Isso é improvável. Com certeza ela estará nos esperando.'

Sakura: 'E o que faremos até lá?'

Eriol: 'O melhor que devemos a fazer é irmos para casa e tentarmos dormir um pouco, amanhã será um dia difícil.'

Sakura: 'Que tal vocês dormirem lá em casa? Papai está viajando e só voltará neste final de semana.'

Eriol (colocando o livro em cima da mesa): 'É melhor ficarmos juntos mesmo. Mas antes vamos passar em minha casa, quero tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.'

Shaoran (pegando suas coisas): 'Eu também. Depois iremos para sua casa Sakura.'

*--------*

Os três chegaram a casa de Sakura ao anoitecer. Sakura estava bem desanimada. 

Shaoran (segurando o rosto de Sakura): 'É melhor você tomar um banho.'

Eriol (vendo o desânimo dela): 'Ele tem razão, Sakura! Se sentirá melhor depois de um belo banho.'

Sakura acenou positivamente, recebeu um estalinho de Shaoran antes de subir lentamente as escadas de sua casa. Realmente aquela casa ficava muito vazia sem os gritos de Kero com seu vídeo game. Deitou-se na banheira e tentou relaxar. As palavras de Ryosama a perturbava, querendo ou não ela era uma descendente dela e tinha o sangue dela. Shaoran estava na cozinha providenciando um lanche, já que eles não conseguiram almoçar e até agora não tinham comido nada. Ele não poderia de forma alguma deixar sua flor só com o café da manhã no estômago. Futucou a cozinha e achou ingredientes suficientes para fazer uma suculenta sopa. Eriol estava sentado a mesa o olhando com curiosidade. Tinha se oferecido a ajudar mas Shaoran tinha negado, ele consentiu, não queria deixá-lo mais irritado do que estava.

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Você sempre pensa nela primeiro!'

Shaoran (saindo de seus pensamentos): 'O quê?'

Eriol: 'Sakura! Você sempre a protege de tudo. Realmente fico muito feliz.'

Shaoran deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a mexer na panela. Ficando novamente em silêncio.

Shaoran (olhando para o chão): 'Eu tomei uma decisão.'

Eriol (olhando com curiosidade): 'Que decisão?'

Shaoran (o encarando): 'Vou renunciar a liderança do Clã.'

Eriol (arregalando os olhos): 'Como é que é?'

Shaoran: 'É isso mesmo, quando isso tudo acabar irei até o clã e renunciarei.'

Eriol: 'Não acredito que você deu importância ao que Ryosama disse?'

Shaoran (voltando a mexer na panela): 'Até certo ponto ela está certa. Sakura não agüentaria as tradições de minha família. Tirando que ela não poderia realizar os sonhos dela.

Eriol (levantando-se): 'Mas o maior sonho dela e casar-se com você, Shaoran.'

Shaoran (apontando para si próprio): 'E meu sonho e me casar com ela. Mas acima de tudo eu quero vê-la feliz. Como ele poderá ser feliz, trancada o dia inteiro em uma mansão participando de reuniões de chá com as anciãs e cuidando dos filhos? Ela sempre teve liberdade, o sonho dela e fazer uma faculdade e trabalhar. Isso o Clã nunca aceitaria.'

Eriol (sentando-se novamente): 'Mas e você? E sua família?'

Shaoran (sentando-se de frente ao Eriol): 'Tenho certeza que minha mãe irá me entender. Ela sabe que nunca liguei para esse negócio de liderança, herança ou Clã. Sempre gostei de viver em liberdade e não sendo marionete deles.'

Eriol: 'Você tem certeza?'

Shaoran (depois de um suspiro): 'Faço isso por mim também. Os compromissos que terei não me possibilitará ficar muito tempo com ela. Tenho certeza que estou fazendo a coisa certa... para nós dois.'

Eriol estava visivelmente orgulhoso de seu querido descendente. Se tornara um homem incrível. Nunca em sua mente imaginou que iria conseguir uni-los tanto. Seu sorriso foi substituído por um ar de preocupação, tinha que ter uma conversa séria com ele. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem.

Eriol: 'Você precisa contar para ela sobre o ritual.'

Shaoran (o encarando sério): 'Não. Eu o proíbo.'

Eriol: 'Ela precisa saber, Shaoran!'

Shaoran (levantando e socando a mesa): 'Eu já disse que eu te proíbo de falar com ela sobre o ritual.'

Sakura (atrás de Shaoran): 'O que tem o ritual?'

Shaoran sentiu o corpo gelar, virou-se lentamente e encontrou Sakura parada a porta com as mãos no peito.

Shaoran (desviando o olhar): 'Não tem nada.'

Sakura: 'Como não tem nada? Eu ouvi muito bem. Você disse que eu não podia saber sobre o ritual. O que vocês estão me escondendo?'

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Aquilo estava deixando Sakura cada vez mais angustiada. Ela sentiu uma dor enorme no coração, lembrando-se do sonho que tivera.

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'O sonho! No meu sonho eu perdia todo o meu sangue. É isso? Eu serei sacrificada?'

Os dois nada responderam.

Sakura (gritando): 'Me respondam!!!'

Shaoran (com os olhos fechados): 'Você não será sacrificada.' (abrindo os olhos e a encarando) 'Eu serei!'

Sakura sentiu o ar lhe faltando, não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo jogou-se sobre a cadeira sentando-se. Lágrimas rolaram molhando seu delicado rosto. Shaoran sentiu-se um crápula, não suportava ver a sua linda flor de cerejeira sofrer. Ela já estava tão mal e agora isso, ele não queria que ela sofresse mais. Caminhou até ela e se ajoelhou, passando suas mãos delicadamente no rosto de sua amada enxugando-o.

Shaoran (docemente): 'Por favor, Sakura. Não chore.'

Sakura (entre soluços): 'Por que? Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?'

Eriol: 'A culpa é minha. Se eu tivesse...'

Shaoran: 'Não adianta se culpar Eriol. Não se pode mudar o passado... Mas podemos mudar o futuro.'

Sakura (agarrando o pescoço dele): 'Eu não posso ficar sem você, Shaoran!'

Shaoran (passando a mão no cabelo dela): 'E não vai. Eu prometo.'

Eriol (arregalando os olhos): 'Mas...'

Shaoran (interrompendo): 'Eu prometo que farei o impossível para acabar com aquela bruxa primeiro.'

Sakura (olhando nos lindo olhos cor de amêndoas): 'Mas ela é muito poderosa.'

Shaoran (com um sorriso sarcástico): 'Você não confia em mim? Afinal de contas eu sou ou não sou o guerreiro lendário?'

Sakura (séria): 'Eu não conseguirei viver sem você, Shaoran.'

Shaoran: 'Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem minha flor. Confie em mim.'

Sakura (tentando sorrir): 'Você promete?'

Shaoran (levantando): 'Só se você parar de chorar e comer uma deliciosa sopa que fiz especialmente para você.'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Tá bom!'

Eriol sorriu com a cena. Realmente Shaoran era o único que conseguia deixa-la mais calma e confiante. Pena que ele sabia que nem Shaoran tinha certeza do que estava falando. Diferente de Li, Ryosama não tinha código de honra e provavelmente usaria dos golpes mais sujos para alcançar seus objetivos. Ao terminarem de saborear a sopa, os três resolveram dormir um pouco. No dia seguinte iriam acordar cedo. Eriol acomodou-se no antigo quarto de Touya enquanto Shaoran ficou no quarto de Sakura. Ele não se sentira a vontade de ficar no quarto do pai dela.

*--------*

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro, esfregando as mãos compulsivamente. Havia deitado e tentado dormir mas não conseguira. Tudo passava rapidamente diante de seus olhos. A dor que sentia no peito era tão grande que sua respiração estava ofegante. Não poderia de forma nenhuma perder o homem que ela mais amava. Apesar deles estarem separados apenas por uma parede, não conseguia se controlar, precisava vê-lo. Parou de andar por alguns minutos e sentiu o rosto esquentar ao lembrar a noite maravilhosa que tinha passado ao lado de Shaoran.

Sakura (abrindo aporta): 'Só vou ver se está tudo bem.'

Na realidade ela queria estar perto dele, sentir o seu toque, ser invadida pela aquele olhar tão penetrante. Parou em frente a porta de seu próprio quarto e excitou em bater. "Acho que ele vai pensar que estou me oferecendo." - pensou. De repente a porta abriu bruscamente.

Sakura (levando um susto): 'Aiiiii'

Shaoran (franzindo a testa): 'O que houve Sakura? Está sentindo alguma coisa?'

Sakura (colocando a mão no peito): 'Nossa você me assustou.'

Shaoran: 'Por que está plantada na porta a tanto tempo?'

Sakura (ficando vermelha): 'Você percebeu?'

Shaoran (levantando a sobrancelha): 'Claro! Você sabe muito bem que posso sentir sua presença a metros de distância. Não está conseguindo dormir?'

Sakura apenas negou com a cabeça e continuou olhando para o chão.

Shaoran (apontando para dentro): 'Quer entrar um pouco?'

Ela arregalou os olhos e ficou completamente sem graça, tudo bem que tinha passado uma noite com o namorado, mas estar no mesmo quarto que ele era ainda um pouco constrangedor. Li percebeu o que Sakura estava pensando.

Shaoran: 'Para conversarmos.'

Ela excitou um pouco mas entrou. Confiava em Shaoran e tinha certeza de que ele não a forçaria a nada que ela não quisesse. Sakura sentou-se em sua cama e percebeu que esta nem tinha sido desarrumada. Ele andou até a janela e sentou-se no parapeito.

Sakura: 'O que estava fazendo?'

Shaoran (a encarando); 'O que?'

Sakura (olhando para o lado): 'A cama está do mesmo jeito que deixei.'

Shaoran: 'Ha, estava meditando um pouco.'

Sakura: 'Shaoran, você acha que está tudo bem com Tomoyo e os outros?'

Shaoran (levantando e sentando-se ao lado dela): 'Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que está tudo bem.'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Como pode ter certeza?'

Shaoran (serio): 'Ela não quer eles..'

Sakura (desviando o olhar): 'Ela quer você.'

Shaoran (indo até a janela novamente): 'É'

Sakura sentiu um peso novamente em seu coração. Correu até Shaoran e o abraçou fortemente por trás dando um susto no rapaz que não esperava. Virou-se com dificuldade pois ela o apertava muito e retribuiu o abraço. Sentiu toda a dor de sua amada. Levantou delicadamente o rosto dela. Lagrimas rolavam.

Shaoran: 'Não chore por favor. Não suporto vê-la chorar.'

Sakura (pesadamente): 'Eu não posso perder você.'

Shaoran (docemente): 'Sakura! Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você não confia em mim?'

Sakura: 'Confio. Mas aquela bruxa vai tentar de tudo para tirar você de mim. Eu sei disso. Ela te deseja Shaoran.'

Shaoran: 'Ela só quer o sangue de Clow.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei que não é só isso. Eu vi como ela te tratou no dia da festa, ela o quer para si.'

Shaoran (abraçando mais forte): 'Não se preocupe. Eu já pertenço a você. E ninguém vai me tirar de você.'

Sakura (sorrindo ao ouvir aquilo): 'Eu te amo, Lobinho.'

Shaoran: 'Eu também te amo minha flor. Agora vá dormir, já está tarde.'

Sakura (afastando-se dele e olhando para o chão): 'Eu posso...' (completamente vermelha)

Shaoran (completando): 'Dormir comigo.'

Sakura (espantada): 'Como você sabia?'

Shaoran: 'Eu te conheço mais do que você imagina.'

Era isso que ela queria desde o momento em que saiu do quarto de seu pai, mas não queria que ele pensasse mal dela. Shaoran caminhou até a cama, deitou-se e puxou o lençol para cima dele.

Shaoran (levantando o lençol): 'Vem..'

Sakura ficou indecisa, não queria desrespeitar a casa de seu pai, só queria sentir os braços de seu amado para poder dormir tranqüilamente.

Shaoran (dando um sorriso): 'Prometo que ficarei comportado.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Promete?'

Shaoran (com uma cara de safado): 'Não vou mover um dedinho.'

Sakura sorriu e deu um pulo em cima dele. Ele cobriu ela enquanto esta se aconchegava nos braços fortes do rapaz. Ela repousou sua cabeça sobre o peito de Shaoran, enquanto este enlaçou a cintura fina da moça e com a outra mão começou a brincar com os cabelos castanhos claros. Aquele aroma de flor gostoso que saia de seus cabelos começou a deixar o rapaz esquentado - _"Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava._' - pensou enquanto dava um sorriso de lado. Sakura foi envolvido em um sono tranqüilo e suave, era tudo o que ela queria sentir.

Continua...

__

N/A.: Olá galera!!! Desculpe por não ter postado na semana passada, mas as coisas ficaram um pouco enroladas para mim. Aqui está mais um capitulo de Poder Supremo, alias um dos últimos.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando, e mesmo que não mandem reviwes eu agradeço de coração.

Um grande beijo para Kath, Rô e Cherry.

Até a próxima.

Andy Gramp


	7. O Ritual

Capitulo 7 - O Ritual

Sakura estava em um enorme campo coberto com lindas flores multicoloridas. Se sentia tão confortável. A brisa balançava seus cabelos como se estivesse brincando com eles. Ao horizonte viu alguém mas não conseguiu identificar quem era. Ela se sentia atraída e correu em direção aquela imagem. Ao se aproximar viu que era um rapaz. Lá estava ele lindo! Vestindo suas roupas tradicionais as mesmas que usava quando garoto, sorriu ao vê-la. Como era lindo seu sorriso combinando perfeitamente com seu lindos olhos castanhos e seus cabelos rebeldes. Correu para abraça-lo, mas antes que o alcançasse viu seu semblante mudar e seu corpo cair ao chão. Ela se ajoelhou e abraçou fortemente seu amado. Aquele lindo campo se tornava um mar vermelho. Vermelho como sangue.

Sakura levantou de um vez só, olhou desesperadamente para os lados e estava em seu quarto. Percebeu então que era um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo. Olhou para o lado e não viu seu querido lobo. Novamente foi invadida pelo desespero, saiu correndo a procura dele. Olhou para dentro do banheiro e não o achou. Desceu as escadas com três passadas, rapidamente já estava na porta da cozinha onde encontrou Eriol arrumando a mesa.

Sakura (ofegante): 'Onde está o Shaoran?'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Bom dia, Sakura'

Sakura (sem dar atenção a ele): 'Me diga Eriol, onde está ele?'

Eriol: 'Por que este desespero? Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

Sakura (falando rápido): 'É que eu acordei e ele não estava do meu lado. Tive um sonho horrível. Então pensei...'

Sakura tampou a boca com as mãos, Tinha falado de mais. Sentiu o seu rosto queimar de tanta vergonha, Eriol se divertiu com o constrangimento dela. Era incrível como tinha se passado tanto tempo e ela continuava agindo como criança.

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Não se preocupe, ele foi no mercado comprar o nosso café da manhã.'

Sakura (aliviada): 'Que bom!'

Eriol: 'É melhor você se trocar, ele já deve estar chegando.'

Ela olhou para si mesmo e percebeu que estava de pijama. Saiu gritando enquanto subia a escada vermelha de tanta vergonha. Eriol não agüentava de tanto que ria. 

Eles tomaram um café muito suculento. Logo depois os três estavam prontos para partir. Shaoran havia tirado o carro do Prof. Fujitaka da garagem deixando-o a frente do portão. Sakura pegou sua bolsa e fechou a porta de entrada, quando virou bateu com tudo no peito de Shaoran.

Sakura (passando a mão no nariz): 'O que houve?'

Shaoran (sério): 'Onde pensa que vai?'

Sakura (estranhando): 'Ué! vou com vocês.'

Shaoran: 'De jeito nenhum.'

Sakura (irritada): 'Como é que é?'

Shaoran: 'Já falei. Você não vai.'

Sakura (aumentando a voz): 'Por que não?'

Shaoran (começando a ficar nervoso): 'Por que é muito perigoso.'

Sakura: 'É perigoso para vocês também.'

Shaoran: 'Mas nós somos homens.'

Sakura (começando a gritar): 'Isso é machismo.'

Shaoran (abrindo a porta e a empurrando): 'Anda! Entra.'

Sakura (andando para o carro): 'Eu já disse que vou.'

Shaoran (segurando o braço dela): 'Você é surda. Eu já disse que você não vai.'

Sakura (tentando se livrar): 'Me larga, você não manda em mim.'

Shaoran (gritando): 'E o que pretende fazer? Você não pode fazer nada sem as cartas.'

Sakura (revoltada): 'Me larga você está me machucando.'

Ele imediatamente a largou. De modo nenhum teria coragem de machuca-la. 

Sakura (gritando): 'Eu sei que sou uma inútil sem as cartas, jamais alcançarei o todo poderoso guerreiro Shaoran Li. Mas eu não posso ficar parada enquanto alguém está machucando as pessoas que amo.'

Sakura olhou para Shaoran com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele se arrependeu de ter gritado com ela ao perceber que esta o olhava com tanta mágoa. Olhou para o chão tentando acalmar seu coração pois estavam passando dos limites.

Eriol (parado do lado do carro): 'É melhor deixá-la ir.'

Shaoran (mais calmo): 'Eu só não quero que se machuque.'

Sakura (virando-se para ele): 'Não se preocupe. Você já me machucou.'

Shaoran sentiu uma flexada em seu peito. Jamais tinha ouvido palavras tão duras e cheias de rancor de Sakura. Ficou parado vendo sua linda flor entrando no carro ajudada por Eriol que se acomodou no banco da frente. Pensou em como ela poderia ser tão teimosa, ele só estava querendo proteje-la. Mas também sabia que tinha exagerado. Só que seu orgulho bobo de guerreiro não poderia deixá-lo dar o braço a torcer, ela que teria que perceber que ele estava certo. Toda a trajetória os dois ficaram calados. Eriol tentou amenizar a situação mas os dois eram dois cabeças duras e continuaram irredutível. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais era raro ver pessoas ou casa. Já estava quase na hora do almoço quando chegaram ao pé do monte. Resolveram almoçar antes de começar a subida. Shaoran sentou-se em cima de uma pedra enquanto Sakura estava em baixo de uma árvore, bem longe dele.

Eriol (atrás da árvore): 'Até quando vocês vão agir como crianças?'

Sakura (comendo com raiva): 'Não sei do que está falando.'

Eriol: 'Vá falar com ele, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Eu não. Ele que venha falar comigo.'

Eriol: 'Você sabe muito bem que ele é muito orgulhoso para isso.'

Sakura: 'Não só orgulhoso como grosso, estúpido, ignorante, machista e egoísta.'

Eriol (dando um sorriso de lado): 'Tem razão, ele é uma péssima pessoa. Deveria esquece-lo de uma vez.'

Ela ficou surpresa com as palavras de Eriol. Tudo aquilo que estava falando era da boca para fora, só estava com raiva por ele a tratar como uma inútil. Mas no fundo do coração ela sabia que ele só queria protege-la como sempre fez desde criança. Mesmo com todos os defeitos dele, ela não saberia viver sem ele. Olhou para ele que continuava olhando para o nada em cima da pedra. Ela podia sentir que ele estava sofrendo, mas nunca iria dar o braço a torcer. Levantou-se e foi em direção a ele. Eriol sorriu satisfeito. Sakura caminhou apreensiva até parar atrás dele.

Sakura: 'Shaoran, eu..'

Shaoran (interrompendo): 'Eu te amo.'

Sakura (surpresa): 'Hã?'

Shaoran (virando-se para ela): 'Eu amo você. E não posso deixar este orgulho besta nos separar. Você me perdoa?'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Ai Shaoran...'

Sakura pulou em cima de Shaoran e os dois caíram com tudo no chão. 

Sakura: 'Ai, Desculpe. Eu te machuquei?'

Shaoran (sorrindo): 'Não foi nada. E então você me perdoa?'

Sakura afastou-se um pouco e encarou os lindo olhos castanhos que passavam tanto amor e paixão por ela. Ainda deitada em cima dele, deu um lindo sorriso que o deixou ruborizado. Aproximou seus lábios, dando-lhe um beijo terno sentindo cuidadosamente todo o doce da boca de seu amado. Shaoran apertou mais o corpo dela contra o dele e aprofundou o beijo. Só pararam quando não tinha mais fôlego.

Sakura (com cara de garota sapeca): 'Isso responde sua pergunta?'

Sakura (com um sorriso de lado): 'Acho que estou em dúvida ainda.'

Sakura sorriu, e novamente mergulharam em um beijo apaixonado. Eriol não cansava de ver os dois juntos, realmente estava muito feliz. Mas sentia também uma tristeza pois mesmo que não tivesse tantos poderes como antes, sabia que eles não poderiam ficar juntos para sempre e aqueles momentos seriam os últimos deles. Olhou para cima do monte com um olhar melancólico.

Eriol: 'Espero que você esteja bem, minha querida Tomoyo.'

*-------*

O sol estava muito quente fazendo com que a subida ficasse mais difícil. Mesmo sendo um pequeno monte tinha partes muito inclinadas e escorregadias. A muito tempo ninguém subia naquele lugar e o mato estava tomando conta do antigo caminho. Para Shaoran estava sendo como um passeio, já que fora treinado em um lugar muito pior do que aquele. Mas para Sakura e Eriol estava sendo um martírio.

Shaoran (distante): 'Vamos, vocês dois estão parecendo duas tartarugas.'

Sakura (de língua pra fora): 'Como ele consegue? Parece até que está passeando.'

Eriol (logo atrás dela): 'Ele foi treinado para suportar coisas bem piores que isto.'

Shaoran: 'Desde jeito vamos chegar a noite.'

Sakura: 'Dá pra esperar, Ho!!... poderoso guerreiro Lendário.'

Shaoran riu todo orgulhoso, pelo menos seu treinamento servia para se gabar. Depois de algumas horas chegaram as ruínas do templo. O lugar estava todo coberto por cipós e mato. Mal dava para ver as colunas que antes fazia parte de uma estrutura grandiosa. A única coisa que se podia ver bem era a estátua de um dragão que ficava um pouco afastado no templo principal. 

Eriol: 'Vamos nos separar para ver se encontramos a entrada da caverna.'

Shaoran: 'Certo. Sakura não sai de perto de mim.'

Esta apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Os três andavam apreensivos, sabia que Ryosama poderia mandar seus guardiões atacarem de uma hora pra outra. Olhavam atentamente para todos os lados removendo os cipós que atrapalhavam achar a entrada. Sakura andava desconfiada, na verdade ela estava apavorada só de pensar que ali era um templo de magia negra. Olhou para dentro das ruínas e percebeu que alguém tinha passado rápido de uma coluna a outra. Parou de andar tomada pela curiosidade, afastou-se um pouco de Shaoran que estava tão concentrado que não percebeu. Quando apareceu a imagem de Tomoyo a sua frente, ela ficou tão feliz que correu em direção a sua amiga sem pensar em nada. 

Eriol (que viu Sakura correndo): 'Sakura, não..'

Sakura caiu em um buraco que se fechou depois dela ter passado. Shaoran virou-se e a viu cair, correu até o local e ajoelho-se socando o chão.

Shaoran (gritando): 'Sakura!!! Sakura!!!'

Ele foi tomado por uma onda de desespero. Materializou sua espada e começou a deferir vários golpes no chão a procura de um outro buraco, estava completamente desorientado. Eriol tentou acalma-lo mais foi em vão.

Eriol: 'Não adianta ficar assim.'

Shaoran (entrando em colapso): 'Droga! Eu falei com ela que não era pra se afastar. Por que é tão desligada? Mas não! nunca me houve.... como pode ser tão burra? Droga, Droga.. foi culpa minha. Deveria ter percebido ela se afastar.'

Eriol tentava falar mas não adiantava, Shaoran continuava a falar de um lado para o outro, estava completamente descontrolado. Ele percebeu que não adiantaria tentar segura-lo já que era muito mais forte fisicamente do que ele. Libertou o seu báculo e lançou uma descarga elétrica que atingiu em cheio Shaoran fazendo-o bater com tudo na árvore. Shaoran levantou-se e balançou a cabeça. Eriol não queria machuca-lo mas se não fizesse alguma coisa ele não iria parar.

Eriol (estendendo a mão): 'Desculpe. Acho que foi mais forte do que calculei.'

Shaoran (batendo na roupa para limpar): 'Não precisa se desculpar, você agiu certo. Obrigado!'

Eriol: 'Precisamos achar a entrada.'

Shaoran (apontando para o lado onde tinha caído): 'Já achei'

*-----*

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou para os lados mas não conseguiu enxergar nada, o lugar era muito escuro, parecia que estava no meio do nada.

Sakura (sentando-se): 'Shaoran... Eriol.... Onde vocês estão?. Shaoran para com isso, você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar sozinha. (baixinho) 'Eles não estão aqui. Eu estou sozinha.'

Sakura começou a chorar baixinho, odiava ficar no escuro sozinha, pensou em como foi tola em sair de perto de Shaoran. Em sua frente apareceu um espelho que chamou a atenção. Ela enxugou as lágrimas e aproximou-se dele. De repente a sua imagem começou a ser retorcida e a imagem de seu pai apareceu.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Papai.'

Fujitaka (sério): 'Você não é mas minha filha.'

Sakura (surpresa): 'O quê?'

Fijitaka: 'Você levou o nome de nossa família para a lama. Quero que vá embora.'

A imagem de Fujitaka desapareceu dando lugar a outra pessoas.

Sakura (tocando no espelho): 'Não espere. Porque?'

Touya: 'Suma daqui, você não é digna de estar no meio de nós.'

Yukito: 'Não serve para nada.'

Kero: 'É uma tonta mesmo, não quero ver nunca mais sua cara.'

Yue: 'Sempre soube que não servia para ser a nova dona das cartas.'

Tomoyo: 'Nunca mais olhe para mim. Não sou sua amiga.'

Meiling: 'Shaoran não pode ter uma mulher fraca ao lado dele como você'

Todas aquelas pessoas que ela tanto amava apareciam e sumiam dizendo coisas horríveis para ela. Sakura se sentiu tão desesperada que deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão. Ela tampou o ouvido para não ouvir mais aquelas coisas horríveis, quando pararam. Ela olhou lentamente para o espelho e a imagem de Li com seu olhar sério a encarava. Sakura levantou na esperança de ser realmente seu amado. Ele saiu de dentro do espelho e aproximou-se dela. Ela sorriu pensando que este a abraçaria e espantaria todas aquelas pessoas que a estavam maltratando, pensou que ele faria como sempre fez, a protege-se. Shaoran levantou a mão e deu um tapa na cara dela que a fez ir ao chão.

Shaoran (friamente): 'Tenho nojo de você. Eu jamais irei casar com você. Jamais.'

O coração da garota estava se desfazendo, a dor que sentiu ao ver o olhar de nojo de Li foi mais dolorido do que o tapa que tinha recebido. Ajoelhou-se no chão tentando respirar. 

Voz: 'Doe não é?'

Sakura olhou para onde tinha vindo a voz e lá estava Ryosama, sentada em um trono cravado de caveiras. Tentou dizer algo mas estava tão esgotada de tanto chorar que não teve força.

Ryosama: 'Ver as pessoas que tanto ama, te tratando como um lixo.'

Sakura (bem fraquinho): 'Por que?'

Ryosama: 'Está sofrendo? É isso mesmo que quero. Que você sofra. Que sinta o que eu senti por anos, trancada neste lugar, na escuridão, sozinha. Sendo atormentada dia após dia. E tudo por que? (explodindo de raiva) Por que um idiota que se achava o todo poderoso disse que não prestava para ser sua esposa....'

Sakura: 'Mas maltratar outras pessoas não fará mudar o passado.'

Ryosama: 'Mas me faz muito bem.'

Sakura (levantando): 'Eu não posso acreditar que você seja tão má assim.'

Ryosama: 'Acredite. Eu posso ser bem pior.'

Ryosama olhou com curiosidade para aquela garota em sua frente. Sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro de si, pois jamais ela poderia entender o sofrimento e os motivos que levavam ela a agir daquela forma.

Ryosama (debochando): 'Mas você nunca intenderia. É a queridinha de todos. A mais linda, bondosa. Tem uma família do seu lado... amigos. Não foi rejeitada como eu fui'

Sakura (depois de ficar um pouco em silêncio): 'Você tem razão. Eu jamais iria conseguir viver em um lugar sem as pessoas que amo. Realmente deve ter sido horrível para você viver estes anos todos trancada aqui. '

Sakura a olhava com compaixão, isso fez com que Ryosama se impressionasse com aquele olhar_. "Esse olhar.."_

Ryosama: 'Por que está me olhando desde jeito? Você tem que me olhar com ódio e não dessa forma.'

Sakura: 'Eu não posso odiar uma pessoa que sofreu tanto como você.'

Ryosama (com muito ódio): 'Eu não preciso de sua piedade.'

A feiticeira lançou várias bolas de energia em Sakura que voou longe, fazendo-a bater com tudo em uma parede de pedra, que por causa da escuridão a garota não tinha visto. Sakura tentou levantar mas não conseguiu, levou a mão até o abdômen sentindo um dor enorme.

Ryosama (aproximando-se): 'Mas não se preocupe, você terá muito tempo para me odiar.'

Sakura (levantando o rosto): 'O quê?'

Ryosama abaixou-se e segurou com força o rosto sujo de Sakura. Aproximou seu rosto bem próximo ao dela.

Ryosama: 'Você ficará presa aqui para sempre.'

Sakura (batendo na mão dela para soltar seu rosto): 'Você não pode fazer isso.'

Ryosama (sorrindo): 'Posso e farei.'

Sakura (gritando): 'Shaoran não permitirá.'

Ryosama (dando-lhe as costas): 'Com você em minhas mãos ele irá fazer tudo o que eu mandar. E juntos seremos invencíveis.' (sentando-se na poltrona): 'Não se preocupe. Cuidarei muito bem dele e lhe darei um lindo filho.'

Sakura: 'Nãooooo.'

Ryosama desapareceu, deixando Sakura totalmente na escuridão. Se sentia uma inútil. Ela tinha certeza que se Ryosama ameaçasse de mata-la, Shaoran faria tudo o que ela mandasse. A possibilidade de ver ele nos braços daquela bruxa a deixava mais desesperada ainda.

*-------*

Shaoran e Eriol corriam desesperadamente pelos túneis que haviam embaixo do templo. Era um confusão de corredores que eles tinham a impressão de estarem correndo em círculos. Shaoran ia na frente enquanto Eriol ia logo atrás iluminando com seu báculo.

Eriol (parando de correr): 'Não adianta.

Shaoran (desesperado): 'Por que parou?'

Eriol (ofegante): 'Estamos perdendo tempo correndo em círculos.'

Shaoran: 'Mas precisamos achar Sakura.'

Eriol: 'Você precisa se acalmar. Desse jeito não vai conseguir nada.'

Shaoran (passando a mão nos cabelos): 'Mas ela está sofrendo. Eu sinto isso.'

Shaoran estava desesperado. A pouco tinha sentindo uma dor no abdômen fazendo-o parar de correr, sabia que tinha sido com Sakura. Mas não conseguia acha-la por causa da quantidade grande de espíritos malignos. Esmurrou a parede para extravasar a raiva. Se sentia um incompetente por não ter conseguido proteger o seu bem maior.

Eriol (arregalando os olhos): 'Está sentindo esta presença?'

Shaoran (já correndo): 'Ela me paga!"

Os dois correram em direção a presença maligna de Ryosama. Finalmente acharam o templo principal, era exatamente como Sakura tinha descrito com base em seus sonhos. Tomoyo, Meiling e Touya estavam em um canto do templo desacordados. Shaoran caminhou com cautela analisando o lugar para uma provável estratégia de ataque ou defesa. Enquanto Eriol correu para ver se estava tudo bem com eles.

Eriol (os analisando): 'Está tudo bem. Só estão desacordados.'

Shaoran (olhando para os lados): 'Mas não vejo os outros em lugar nenhum.'

Eriol: 'Provavelmente devem estar presos em algum lugar.'

Voz: 'Que bom que chegaram. Estávamos esperando por vocês.'

Os dois olharam para o centro do templo e Ryosama estava lá junto com seus guardiões. Em seu lado três esferas transparentes estavam flutuando. Podia-se ver as cartas de Sakura e os quatro guardiões trancados dentro delas.

Shaoran (posicionando-se): 'Onde está Sakura?'

Ryosama: 'Diga-mos que ela está tirando umas férias.'

Shaoran (rangendo os dentes): 'Eu já estou perdendo a paciência com você.'

Shaoran sentia a raiva crescendo dentro dele e juntamente com a raiva seu poder também. A olho nu podia-se ver as pequenas pedras que tremiam conforme o seu poder aumentava. Mas como o lugar era muito frágil excitou em atacá-los, pois poderia desmoronar tudo.

Eriol (percebendo a dúvida dele): 'Shaoran não se preocupe eu protegerei a todos. Concentre-se e tente achar Sakura.'

Eriol levantou o seu báculo e fez uma esfera de proteção roteando a todos que continuavam desmaiados. Shaoran fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar para achar Sakura, quando sentia que alguma coisa se aproximava. Abriu os olhos e viu Chibimun o atacando com uma rachada de fogo. Ele levantou sua espada e facilmente rebateu o ataque. 

Shaoran (sendo sarcástico): 'Você vai precisar de muito mais do que isso para me derrotar cadelinha.'

Chibimun (irritada): 'Oras seu...'

Chibimum avançou com tudo em cima dele. Shaoran com uma cambalhota pousou facilmente atrás da loba. A criatura aproveitou o descuido do rapaz e com o seu rabo enlaçou a perna de Li e o jogou contra a parede. O poder dele estava tão grande que só com a energia do corpo fez com que as pedras que tinham caído sobre ele fossem lançadas longe. Os dois lutaram intensamente. Eriol estava impressionado, sabia que Shaoran era um excelente guerreiro mas não imaginava que chegava a tanto. Shaoran estava com Chibimun em cima dele, guando ele percebeu a pedra que tinha no pescoço do animal, por um segundo ouviu um choro. Reuniu todas as suas forças e com as pernas empurrou Chibimun que caiu de costas no chão desacordada, ele saltou e cravou a espada no pescoço da loba. Eriol ficou surpreso, nunca imaginou que Li tivesse coragem de matar, mesmo que este você o inimigo.

Ryosama (assustada): 'Não é tão diferente de mim.'

Eriol (com os olhos arregalados): 'Shaoran, como pode?'

Shaoran (olhando para trás): 'Olhem primeiro para depois tirarem conclusões.'

Realmente ele não tinha atingido Chibimun e sim a pedra que estava em seu pescoço. Ryosama arregalou os olhos pois não imaginava que ele iria descobrir. Tentou lançar um raio para impedi-lo de quebrar de vez a esfera mais foi impedida por um escudo criado por Eriol.

Ryosama (com ódio): 'Não se intrometa nisto Clow.'

Ela levantou o báculo e com toda a fúria lançou outro raio agora em Eriol, que já não estava conseguindo suportar. Shaoran tentava de tudo quebrar a esfera, pois sabia que Sakura estava presa lá. Reuniu todo o seu poder na espada que começou a emitir uma luz verde e deferiu sobre o objeto. Houve uma explosão de luz segando a todos que estavam no local. 

Ryosama: 'Maldito! como você conseguiu?'

A luz cessou e puderam ver Sakura no colo de Shaoran. Ele levantou e a levou até Eriol que estava esgotado. Shaoran a colocou com todo carinho ao lado de Tomoyo, olhou para Eriol que aparentava que não estava bem.

Shaoran (colocando a mão no ombro dele): 'Você está bem, Eriol?'

Eriol (ofegante): 'Acho que posso agüentar mais um pouco.'

Shaoran (colocando a mão no báculo de Eriol): 'Darei um pouco mais de energia para o escudo ficar mais forte.'

Eriol: 'O que pretende fazer?'

Shaoran: 'Vou ensinar a esta garota a não se meter com as pessoas que amo.'

Shaoran fez sua mão brilhar e automaticamente o escudo ficou mais forte, ele lançou um olhar carinhoso para sua amada que dormia tranqüilamente.

Shaoran (olhando sério): 'Quero lhe pedir um favor Eriol.'

Eriol: 'Farei o possível.'

Shaoran: 'Aconteça o que acontecer não deixe Sakura sair desse escudo. Não importa o que aconteça comigo ela não pode ir me ajudar. Você entendeu.'

Eriol: 'Tentarei.'

Shaoran (sorrindo): 'Muito obrigado. Diga a ela que a amo muito. E nunca deixarei de ama-la.'

Eriol olhou com pesar para seu querido parente. Realmente ele se tornara muito mais do que ele imaginava. Shaoran novamente se posicionou em frente ao templo e encarou seus inimigos.

Shaoran: 'Agora é pra valer.'

Ryosama: 'Sinto muito mais não tenho tempo para perder com você. Darkmoon faça como o combinado.'

Darkmoon flutuou um pouco e com um golpe fez surgir uma espada de energia. Os dois começaram uma luta incrível. Usaram todas as técnicas, tanto de artes marciais como magia. Ryosama esperava um deslize de Shaoran para captura-lo. Enquanto os dois estavam lutando ela começou o ritual, as três esferas que estavam em seu lado voaram até pousar nas três colunas que formavam o triângulo. Com palavras estranhas deu inicio. Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e ficou impressionada com o que viu. Nunca havia visto Shaoran mostrar o que realmente aprendeu nos cinco anos de treinamento. Com muito esforço conseguiu se levantar, ainda sentia muita dor na costela.

Eriol (percebendo que ela tinha acordado): 'Sakura, você não pode se levantar.'

Sakura: 'Estou bem, não se preocupe. O que aconteceu?'

Eriol: 'Shaoran conseguiu te libertar e agora está tentando impedir Ryosama.'

Sakura: 'Nunca imaginei que ele lutasse tão bem.'

Eriol: 'Realmente é algo impressionante.'

Sakura (avançando para frente): 'Eu preciso ir ajuda-lo'

Eriol (segurando o braço da garota): 'Não! Você não poderá fazer nada, só irá tirar a concentração dele.'

Sakura olhava apreensiva, tinha medo que algo horrível acontecesse ao seu amado, já que seu coração estava aflito e sabia que algo de ruim iria acontecer. Darkmoon já demonstrava muito mais cansaço do que Li. Tentará de tudo mas Shaoran era um adversário realmente muito mais forte do que ele. Ryosama percebeu que Darkmoon estava em desvantagem. Levitou uma grande pedra que tinha desprendido por causa do impacto da batalha dos dois e lançou contra Shaoran. Ele recebeu o golpe fazendo voar de encontro com a parede. Darkmoon aproveitou o deslize de seu adversário e lançou vários cristais, levantando uma grande nuvem de poeira. Sakura entrou em desespero.

Sakura: 'Não! Shaoran' (tentando se livrar das mãos de Eriol): 'Me solta. Eu preciso ir ajuda-lo.'

Eriol: 'Sakura você não pode.'

Mas Eriol não conseguiu segura-la estava muito cansado tentando manter o escudo ativo. Sakura saiu do escudo e foi até onde estava a pilha de pedras. Ajudou Shaoran que estava muito machucado a se levantar.

Shaoran (assustado): 'Sakura o que você está fazendo aqui?'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Você está bem?'

Mas não tiveram muito tempo para conversar, Darkmoon já estava o atacando de novo, com a espada ele conseguiu se defender.

Shaoran (levantando): 'Eu já estou de saco cheio de você.'

Shaoran fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Uma grande áurea verde o circundou e toda aquela energia foi transferida para a espada. Com um ataque relâmpago poderosíssimo a criatura foi lançada com uma força incrível contra uma das colunas e caiu desacordado. Era o que Ryosama queria, um raio em forma de mão saiu de seu báculo logo depois que ela terminou uma oração. A mão foi em direção a Sakura para desespero de Li.

Shaoran (correndo em sua direção): 'Sakura, sai daí.'

Mas ela não conseguia correr muito rápido já que uma de suas costelas provavelmente estava quebrada. Ela caiu no chão e simplesmente tampou a cabeça com as mãos para se proteger do ataque. Em um ato de desespero Shaoran pulou e ficou entre Sakura e a mão e foi pego, exatamente como Ryosama queria. A força era tão grande que sua espada caiu de suas mãos. Tentou inutilmente se livrar, até poderia mas tinha utilizado muito sua força lutando com os guardiões de Ryosama. Sakura correu para o seu auxilio mas foi impedida por uma parede transparente que surgiu. Ela pegou uma pedra e começou a bater na esperança dele quebrar.

Shaoran foi lançado a pequena pedra com símbolos estranhos que ficavam no meio do altar. Aquela mão o colocou de costas para a parede e subitamente suas mãos, pés e pescoço foram presos por grilhões o deixando completamente imóvel.

Ryosama (rindo e debochando): 'Então todo poderoso guerreiro chinês, onde está sua força agora?'

Shaoran (gemendo de dor): 'É só você soltar estas correntes que eu te mostrarei.'

Ryosama (indo até o centro de triângulo): 'Sabe o que mais odeio na família Li? A arrogância.'

Levantando o seu báculo Ryosama continuo o ritual. Suas palavras eram incompreensível. Toda a atmosfera do lugar se tornou pesada e as três esferas começaram a emitir uma luz ofuscante. Neste momento Tomoyo acordou.

Tomoyo (vendo Eriol que tinha caído esgotado): 'Eriol, o que aconteceu?'

Eriol: 'Tomoyo, você está bem?

Tomoyo (assustada): 'Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Você que parece não estar bem'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Acho que estou ficando velho para estas coisas.'

Tomoyo (ajudando a levantar): 'Onde está Sakura e Shaoran?'

Eriol apenas apontou. Tomoyo viu sua amiga desesperadamente tentando quebrar um vidro que estava em sua frente e Shaoran relutando para se libertar das amarras. Ryosama estava se divertindo com o desespero dos dois. Ela correu em encontro com sua amiga que amava tanto e a abraçou tentando acalmá-la.

Tomoyo (docemente): 'Calma Sakura.'

Sakura (Olhando para Tomoyo com olhos inchados de tanto chorar): 'Tomoyo eu vou perdê-lo'

Tomoyo: 'Calma, tenho certeza que ele pensará em algo.'

Realmente Shaoran olhava de um lado para outro tentando pensar em alguma coisa, ao olhar para o lado viu sua espada no chão e teve uma idéia, mas foi interrompido com uma dor indescritível ao sentir duas estacas que saiam da pedra e entravam varando seus pulsos. Sakura ao ouvir o grito de dor de sua amado elevou as mão ao seus pulsos, como se pudesse sentir as estacas.

Sakura (gritando): 'Não. Pare com isso sua bruxa. Deixe ele em paz.'

Eriol (aproximando-se dela) 'Não, adianta Sakura não podemos fazer mais nada.'

Sakura (gritando): 'Mas eu não posso perder o Shaoran.... eu não posso.'

Ela caiu no chão exausta e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi colocar as mãos no rosto. O sangue de Shaoran começou a escorrer pelas valas e percorrer todas as figuras até que toda a parede havia sido desenhada com o seu sangue. Ele começou a ficar fraco ao ponto de não conseguir ficar com a cabeça levantada. Seu sangue começou a acumular em cima dele até completar todo um circulo, fazendo com que aparecesse uma esfera.

Ryosama continuava proferindo o ritual como uma reza, até disser uma ultima palavra e começar a rir. Neste momento as esferas lançaram raios uma nas outras, desenhando assim uma seta, que atingiu diretamente Shaoran que gritou novamente, o lugar onde havia passado seu sangue agora se iluminava.

Sakura levantou seu rosto e viu seu amado agonizando. Como ela se sentia inútil, pra que ter magia e ser a mais poderosa, se não podia nem salva-lo? Foi quando percebeu que Shaoran olhava para ela, ele mexeu com os lábios e em sua mente ela ouviu claramente sua voz, como telepatia.

Shaoran (fraco) 'Eu preciso que você me dê um pouco de sua energia.'

Sakura (falando em voz alta): 'Mas como eu posso fazer isto? Eu não posso, eu não quero te perder.'

Shaoran: 'Sakura, se concentre comigo.'

Sakura: 'Shaoran eu não posso...'

Shaoran: 'Eu não vou agüentar muito tempo, concentre-se'

Sakura: 'Shaoran por favor não me deixe.... eu te amo.'

Shaoran: 'Eu sempre estarei com você minha flor.... mas agora precisamos deter essa bruxa. Ou você prefere que ela vença?'

Sakura olhou para Shaoran que tentava com todas as forças manter a cabeça erguida, a esfera que estava em cima de sua cabeça já havia alcançado sua energia maior. Ryosama estendeu seu báculo e a energia da esfera estava sendo transferida para ele.

Ryosama ( rindo): 'Agora serei invencível, e o mundo será meu....'

Sakura então se levantou e fechou os olhos, em sua mente passava todos os momentos maravilhosos que havia passado com Shaoran, desde o dia em que ela o viu entrando em sua sala até o momento magico que eles haviam compartilhando ao se amarem. Neste momento Sakura começou a brilhar e o escudo que estava em sua frente foi desfeito, Shaoran sentiu um pouco mais de força. Ao reunir toda a força de Sakura e o pouco que ele tinha em suas mãos concentrou-se em direção a sua espada, que foi lançada atingindo em cheio a esfera negra que estava em sua cabeça. Houve uma grande explosão e Ryosama foi lançada contra a parede caindo desacordada. As três esferas haviam explodido também libertando os guardiões e as cartas. Sakura ao abrir os olhos viu suas cartas protegendo-a dos escombros que caiam sobre eles. Os guardiões estavam meio tontos mas logo perceberam que a situação não era muito boa. 

Tomoyo (gritando): 'Precisamos sair daqui antes que tudo desmorone.'

Ruby Moon foi até Eriol e o pegou no colo juntamente com o Touya. Spinel Sun carregou Meiling com a ajuda de Tomoyo.

Kero (olhando para Sakura): 'Precisamos sair daqui, o mais rápido possível. Venha suba em mim..'

Sakura (tentando olhar para os escombros): 'Não eu não vou sair daqui sem o Shaoran.'

Kero (insistindo): 'Mas Sakura...'

Sakura (chorando): 'Não... eu não saio daqui sem ele.'

Yue (voando em direção a Shaoran ): 'Não se preocupe eu o pego. Agora saia daqui.'

Sakura (tentando ir atrás dele): 'Yue...'

Kero (olhando carinhosamente): 'Não se preocupe ele vai conseguir, agora vamos.'

Sakura recolheu suas cartas e montou em Kero que saiu voando passando por um buraco enorme que tinha surgido no meio do templo, provavelmente feito no momento da explosão. As ruínas do templo afundaram e uma grande nuvem de poeira misturada com raios levantou. Logo em seguida Yue surgiu com Shaoran nos braços. Sakura correu ao encontro dos dois. Yue o depositou nos braços de sua mestra que o abraçou fortemente. Ao tocar seu rosto viu que este estava gelado. Seu rosto já não tinha brilho, enquanto em seus pulsos haviam grandes feridas.

Continua...

__

N/A.: E aí gostaram dos últimos momentos de Poder Supremo? Snif! Estou sentindo um aperto no coração pois está acabando. Mas como escrever fics é algo vicioso, semana que vem estarei postando o meu mais novo fic, e lógico com o casal mas lindo de todos os tempos (que pretensão) Sakura e Shaoran.

E antes que alguém comente a cena de Sakura e Relena, sim ela foi baseada em Sailor Moon. Recebi também alguns comentários falando dos erros de português. Eu confesso que esse não é o meu forte, e nos últimos capitulo eu perdi a minha revisora, desta forma pessoal me desculpe mas prometo que estou me esforçando para melhorar. Por isso peço um pouco de paciência.

Não me cansarei de agradecer a todos, valeu mesmo pessoal por tudo!

Um beijo para Kath (Feliz Aniversário Amiga!!!!). para a Rô e para minha amiguinha do peito Cherry.

Um grande abraço a todos e até!

Andy Gramp 


	8. O presente de Esperança

Capitulo 8 - O presente de Esperança 

Sakura (passando a mão no rosto dele): 'Shaoran. Meu amor, você está bem?... Por favor diga alguma coisa.'

Shaoran abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para aquela que amava tanto. Aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Se pudesse ficaria olhando horas apenas contemplando-os. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo com os olhos abertos.

Sakura (abraçando-o mais forte): 'Meu querido Shaoran, tive tanto medo.. não se preocupe tudo vai dar certo...'

Shaoran (sussurrando): 'Eu te amo minha flor.... você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida...'

Sakura: 'Por que está falando isso?.... '

Shaoran (fechando os olhos): 'Perdoe-me por não cumprir minha promessa....'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Não! Shaoran... olha! vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou cuidar de você, tudo está acabado....'

Mas Shaoran não respondeu, sua respiração estava muito fraga. Tomoyo rasgou um pedaço de seu vestido e amarrou bem forte nos pulsos do rapaz. Sakura precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas não tinha nenhum idéia. Eriol tirou seu casaco e o cobriu já que Li estava gelado. De repente o chão começou a tremer, fazendo todos caírem ao chão.

Eriol: 'Acho que ainda não acabou... olhe...'

Eriol apontava para uma grande esfera de energia negra que levantava dos escombros, onde se encontrava Ryosama completamente desfigurada. De uma lado de seu corpo estava uma mulher, provavelmente de como ela era antes, na época de Clow. Do outro lado era de um demônio, com um grande canino e uma asa de morcego. Todos ficaram boquiaberto com o mostro que ela havia se tornado. 

Ryosama (com uma voz rouca): 'Vocês irão me pagar.'

Sakura que até então estava abraçada a Shaoran, começou a brilhar. Ela olhou para Tomoyo que estava assustada com o mostro que tinha surgido.

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, por favor cuide de Shaoran.'

Tomoyo olhou para sua amiga e se espantou com sua expressão. Jamais a tinha visto daquela forma. Sem questionar fez o que a amiga pediu. Todos que até então estavam olhando para o monstro, voltou-se para Sakura que caminhava devagar em direção a Ryosama.

Eriol: 'Sakura, ela é muito perigosa.'

Sakura nada respondeu e continuo andando com a cabeça baixa. Yue voou em sua direção mas foi jogado longe juntamente com Kerberus que acompanhava-o.

Yue (tentando se levantar): 'Mas o que está acontecendo?'

Kerberus: 'Não conseguimos chegar perto dela.'

Eriol (assustado): 'Poder inacreditável.....'

Ela aproximou-se do monstro que estava soltando raios, destruindo as arvores em volta. Levantou seu rosto mostrando seus olhos, que antes eram duas esmeralda, brancos e gélidos. A luz que ela emitia de seu corpo chamou a atenção daquela besta que a encarou.

Ryosama (debochando): 'ora, ora.. Olha quem está aqui? O que pretende fazer?'

Sakura (pausadamente): 'Você roubou as minhas cartas... aprisionou os meus guardiões.... machucou os meus amigos...'

Sakura levantou o seu báculo em direção ao mostro e sua insígnia apareceu em seus pés. Ela estava com raiva, com muita raiva. Asas surgiram nas costa dela, dando-lhe uma forma angelical. Seu báculo virou uma espada.

Sakura: 'E feriu Shaoran... EU NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR.....'

Sakura levantou vôo indo em direção a Ryosama. Com um golpe certeiro atingiu no peito da fera, que lançou um raio de suas mãos em vão. Sakura facilmente desviou. Ryosama já estava ficando irritada com os inúmeros cortes espalhados pelo seu corpo. Não conseguia atingi-la, mesmo usando todas as suas forças. Ela caiu de joelhos no chão tentando respirar. Sakura pousou em frente ao mostro com a espada em guarda.

Ryosama (com a voz de Relena): 'Por favor. Piedade... Eu não queria isto. Eu só queria ser amada. Eu só queria ter alguém sempre do meu lado, como você tem.'

Sakura sentiu pena daquela mulher. Realmente ela tinha sofrido muito todos aqueles anos. Ela não saberia viver se não tivesse tantas pessoas em sua volta amando-a. 

Sakura: 'Mas você não pode obrigar ninguém a te amar.'

Ryosama (chorando): 'Eu sei.. mas Daburá me enganou. Ele não me falou que iria machucar alguém. Por favor não me mande para o mundo das trevas.'

Sakura (abaixando a espada): 'Mesmo depois de tudo o que você fez, eu não tenho coragem de manda-la para aquele lugar horrível.'

Ryosama: 'Você é uma pessoa muito boa.'

Ryosama olhou com uma cara de deboche e aproveitou que Sakura havia abaixado a guarda. Com sua garra de demônio capturou a garota.

Ryosama (rindo): 'Por isso que você é fraca.'

Sakura gritava de dor, precisava dar um jeito de se livrar daquelas garras. Suas asas sumiram e seu báculo caiu ao chão. De alguma forma aquele mostro estava sugando suas energias. Seus amigos olhavam aquilo com desespero.

Tomoyo (gritando): 'Eriol, precisamos fazer alguma coisa.'

Eriol (abaixando a cabeça): 'Não podemos fazer nada.'

Yue: 'Estamos completamente sem energia para lutarmos.'

Shaoran (murmurando): 'Sakura... Sakura..' 

Tomoyo olhou com espanto para Shaoran. Ele fez com que sua mão emitisse uma pequena luz. Sakura sentiu como todos os seus ossos estivessem quebrando. As gargalhadas de Ryosama ecoavam pelo monte. Parou de gemer por um instante. Alguém estava chamando-a.

Uma voz: 'Sakura.'

Sakura (pensando): "Mas essa voz...."

Sakura olhou para baixo e viu seus amigos. Olhou para cada um com muito carinho. Tinha certeza que ali seria o fim dela e deles. Olhou para Shaoran nos braços de Tomoyo e percebeu que a sua mão estava brilhando. Era ele.. ele a estava chamando.

Shaoran: "Tenho certeza que você irá conseguir. Acredite em você.'

Sakura (fechando os olhos com lágrimas): 'Tenho que acreditar em mim... tenho que acreditar em minha cartas... por você Shaoran.'

O corpo da menina começou a emitir uma luz intensa. Ryosama sentiu uma força enorme em sua mão forçando-a abrir. O báculo de Sakura voou até a mão de sua mestra que flutuava em frente ao mostro, que tentava desesperadamente proteger seus olhos daquela luz. As cartas de Sakura saíram de seu bolso e a rodearam. Uma a uma, foram sendo absorvidas pelo báculo mágico, até que este se tornou em uma vara com uma grande estrela na ponta. Sakura lançou um raio em Ryosama. O mostro foi diminuindo de tamanho enquanto uivava de dor, um grande vendaval arrastava tudo o que encontrava, fazendo Chibimun e Darkmoon surgirem em meio ao tufão.

Tomoyo (tentando enxergar): 'O que está acontecendo?'

Eriol: 'Acho que finalmente Sakura liberou todos os seus poderes. Algo que nem eu mesmo imaginei.'

O vento começou a diminuir e aquele estrondo de raios também, até ficar tudo em silencio. Sakura pousou levemente ao chão. Seu báculo voltou ao formato original e seus olhos voltaram a sua cor natural. As cartas saíram do báculo e repousaram sobre as mãos de sua mestra.

Yue (aproximando-se): 'Sakura, está tudo bem?'

Sakura: 'Sim.'

Kero (orgulhoso): 'Você conseguiu acabar com Ryosama.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'É.' 

Ela olhou para suas cartas e sorriu. Abraçou-as em agradecimento pela ajuda delas. De repente uma ventania apareceu, Yue e Kerberus, pensando no pior, posicionaram-se em frente de sua dona para proteje-la. Apareceram quatro esferas brilhantes no céu, o brilho que era intenso foi diminuindo até dar lugar as quatro figuras que pairavam no ar. Quatro pessoas surgiram, uma delas era a mãe de Shaoran que se posicionou o frente de todos.

Yelan (sorrindo): 'Meus parabéns Sakura, você trouxe tranqüilidade ao mundo.'

Homem da Direita: 'Nós a subestimamos, minha jovem.'

Mulher que logo estava atrás: 'Agora provou que é merecedora das Cartas Clow!'

Homem de barba branca (olhando para Eriol): 'Escolheu muito bem sua herdeira Clow.'

Eriol que se aproximava apenas sorriu.

Sakura (sem entender): 'O que aconteceu com ela? Eu a matei?'

Yelan: 'Não.' 

Com um gesto, Yelan fez com que dos escombros saíssem os corpos dos três seres. Eriol levitou até os quatro formando um circulo. Com as mãos dadas, fizeram com que uma pequena esfera negra absorvesse os corpos de Ryosama e seus guardiões. 

Homem de barba branca (pegando a esfera): 'Desta vez não iremos cometer o mesmo erro.'

Yue: 'E o que aconteceu com a outra?'

A outra mulher: 'Infelizmente ela entregou sua alma para Daburá. Não pertence mas a este mundo.'

Sakura: 'Vocês irão mandar Ryosama para o mundo das trevas novamente?'

Homem de barba branca: 'Não, desta vez iremos tranca-la em um lugar mais seguro.'

O homem levantou sua mão direita e do meio dos escombros a espada de Shaoran apareceu, ela se posicionou a frente do grupo. O homem que estava com a esfera negra nas mãos, a vez flutuar até a espada e se fundir a ela.

Mulher: 'Decidimos que o melhor lugar é este. Gostaríamos que você ficasse com esta espada. Será mais seguro assim.'

Sakura (pegando a espada): 'Não! eu não posso, esta espada é de Shaoran. Eu tenho certeza que ele irá cuidar melhor do que eu.'

O homem da Direita: 'Acredito que ele não poderá mais.'

Sakura sentiu seu corpo adormecer. Olhou para trás onde Tomoyo continuava abraçada a Shaoran. Meiling que já havia acordado, estava ao lado chorando muito. Por um instante pensou que iria desfalecer, pois não sentia suas pernas. Correu em direção a eles mas foi chamada por Yelan.

Yelan (sorrindo): 'Sakura, acredite nas pessoas que te ama.'

Com estas palavras os quatros desapareceram. Ela se aproximou lentamente olhando para o seu pequeno lobo.

Sakura (gaguejando): 'Não chorem ele está bem, ...e-ele ficará bem.'

Abaixou-se e o pegou dos braços de Tomoyo. Seu amado estava pálido e frio. Lágrimas rolavam de seus lindos olhos esmeralda. Ela começou a repetir baixinho que ele estava bem entrando em estado de choque.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura. Pare com isso. Não faça isso com você.'

Yue ( colocando a mão no ombro dela): 'Nada pode ser feito, ele se foi.'

Sakura (apertando mais ele nos braços): 'Não. Eu não posso ficar sem ele. Eu não quero, não, não, não, não.....'

De repente surgiu uma luz branca do céu e atingiu Sakura e Shaoran. Sakura abriu os olhos e percebeu que tinha sido transportada para um enorme campo seco. Olhou para os lados e não encontrou ninguém, apenas ela e Shaoran estavam naquele lugar que parecia não ter fim. Ela olhou para o seu amado, sem vida e sem cor. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar que nunca mais iria ver os seus lindos olhos castanhos, nem o seu sorriso charmoso. O abraçou novamente não contendo as lágrimas. Nada mais importava, nem ao menos queria saber onde estava. Agora seu coração ficaria incompleto para sempre.

Voz.: 'Não chore, vai ficar tudo bem.'

Sakura olhou para frente, mas não havia ninguém.

Sakura: 'Quem é?'

Voz: 'Sabemos o quanto você o ama e o quanto está sofrendo.'

Sakura (gritando): 'Não, ninguém sabe.'

Voz: 'Eu sei muito bem como você está se sentindo.'

Em sua frente apareceu uma linda garota com os cabelos compridos e duas pequenas asas que saiam de sua cabeça, tendo nas mãos um coração alado.

Sakura (impressionada): 'Mas você é... "Esperança"

Esperança (sorrindo): 'Sim.'

Sakura: 'O que está fazendo aqui?'Esperança: 'Eu era triste e sozinha, mas você me deu amigos. O seu amor pelo descendente de Clow me deu uma nova forma. E eu sou muito feliz graças a isso. Muito obrigada!'Sakura (forçando um sorrindo): 'Eu que te agradeço, pois se não fosse você Shaoran iria perder o sentimento mais importante dele.' (olhando para Shaoran) 'Mas agora ele...'Esperança: 'Ele ficara bem.'Sakura (levantando o rosto): 'Como assim?'Esperança: 'Eu darei minha vida para ele. Assim você não precisará mais chorar.'Sakura: 'Mas...'Esperança (interrompendo): 'Não se preocupe. Continuarei vivendo dentro do coração dele.'

Shaoran começou a brilhar, levitando até ficar em pé em frente a "Esperança" que se desfez e começou a entrar na boca de Li. Antes de entrar totalmente no corpo dele disse que amava muito sua mestra. Sakura ficou com as mão apertando o seu peito, vendo tudo aquilo sem conseguir mover um músculo. O rosto dele começou a ficar corado, embaixo de seus pés foram aparecendo grama, transformando todo aquele campo sem vida em um lindo campo com flores. Como o sonho que tivera, mas ao contrario. Seu amado abriu os olhos e pousou no chão. Ele ficou com os olhos arregalados sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para seus pulsos e viu que não havia nenhuma ferida. Olhou para os lados tentando se achar, guando se deparou com a figura daquela que era dona de seu coração e de seu corpo.

Shaoran (confuso): 'Sakura??!! O que aconteceu?' 

Sakura nada respondeu, com um sorriso jogou-se nos braços de Shaoran, indo os dois ao chão já que este estava meio tonto.Shaoran: 'Sakura, o que aconteceu?'Sakura (sorrindo para ele): 'Não importa o que aconteceu, o que importa é que você está comigo. Eu não saberia viver sem você, Shaoran.'

Shaoran (passando a mão nos cabelos dela): 'Eu também não minha flor.'

Os dois ficaram se encarando como que pedissem para o tempo parar. Sakura aproximou-se lentamente tocando seus lábios nos dele. O beijo foi suave e apaixonado ao mesmo tempo. Entre suas bocas um grande clarão surgiu.

Voz (irritada): 'Hô, moleque, tira a mão dela.'

Eles tinham sido transportado de volta, para onde seus amigos estavam. Todos estavam surpresos por Shaoran estar vivo. Touya que já tinha acordado estava quase pulando em cima dos dois, sendo impedido por Yue. Meiling ao ver seu primo pulou em cima dele.

Meiling (daquele jeito dela): 'Shaoran....'

Shaoran (tentando se livrar): 'Calma Meiling. Você está me amassando.'

Kero (debochando): 'Eu sabia. Vaso ruim não quebra.'

Todos estavam felizes pois agora finalmente poderiam ver o brilho nos olhos de Sakura.

Tomoyo: 'Como isso pode ser possível?

Eriol: 'Quando é a Sakura. Tudo é possível.'

*--------* 

Passaram-se alguns anos e tudo estava tranqüilo novamente em Tomoeda. Sakura e Shaoran resolveram casar-se mesmo estando na faculdade. Sakura fazia faculdade de Educação Física enquanto Shaoran fazia Administração. Tomoyo tinha viajado para Itália onde estudava Canto Lírico. Ao saber do casamento de sua amiga tratou de trancar a matrícula para ajudar nos preparativos. 

Alguns meses antes do dia do casamento, Shaoran passou algumas semanas em Hong Kong. Mentira a Sakura dizendo que iria resolver algumas coisas para o casamento, mas na verdade tinha ido renunciar a liderança do Clã como havia dito para Eriol. Depois de relutarem muito e de ameaça-lo com várias maldições, os lideres do Clã perceberam que Li estava irredutível, e aceitaram sua renuncia. Ao contrário dos outros a mãe de Shaoran estava muito orgulhosa da coragem de seu filho. Resolveu antecipar a metade da herança de Li, afim de ajudá-lo enquanto não se estabilizasse em algum emprego. 

O casamento de Sakura e Shaoran foi realmente muito lindo, e o templo estava lotado. Tomoyo encantou todos com sua linda voz. Sakura estava maravilhosa com roupas tradicionais japonesas, enquanto Shaoran estava com roupas tradicionais Chinesas. A lua de Mel foi uma viagem dada pela família Daidouje. Resolveram fazer um turismo pela Europa. Ela estava realmente muito feliz. Os momentos que ficava sozinha sentia uma pontada no coração, não queria demonstrar para seu querido esposo mas tinha muito medo de ficar longe da família e dos amigos, tirando que sabia muito bem que toda a sua vida iria mudar, já que agora estaria em um país diferente, com uma língua diferente e seria a futura matriarca do Clã Li. E ela também tinha consciência da antipatia que o Clã tinha dela. Quando voltaram de viagem Shaoran deu a idéia de passarem em Tomoeda antes de irem para casa, ela realmente tinha ficado muito feliz. 

Shaoran (colocando as malas no taxi): 'Sakura, tem problema de passarmos em um lugar antes de irmos para casa de seu pai?'

Sakura (com um ponto de interrogação): 'Não, mas aonde nós vamos?'

Shaoran (dando um estalinho): 'É uma surpresa.'

Shaoran entregou um pequeno papel para o motorista. Eles foram em direção ao Templo Tsukimine. Ela imaginou que iriam pra lá mas o carro passou direto. Logo depois pararam em frente de uma casa muito parecida com a antiga casa de Sakura. Ela era de dois andares, sua cor era salmão claro. Tinha um lindo jardim na frente, atrás de casa dava para perceber que tinha um quintal, pois da rua avistava uma linda árvore de cerejeira. Shaoran saiu do carro pedindo para ela o seguir, parou em frente ao portão da casa e a abraçou por trás.

Sakura (muito curiosa): 'Shaoran o que estamos fazendo aqui?'

Shaoran (olhando para casa): 'O que achou desta casa?'

Sakura: 'Ela é muito linda. Você conhece quem mora nesta casa?'

Shaoran: 'São dois jovens recém casados.'

Sakura: 'E eu os conheço?'

Shaoran: 'Sim.'

Sakura (afastando-se dele): 'Mas quem são?'

Shaoran (sorrindo para ela): 'Os nomes deles são Shaoran e Sakura Li.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Como é que é?'

Shaoran (abrindo o portão): 'É a nossa casa minha flor.'

Sakura (atordoada): 'Mas eu não estou entendendo, nós vamos ter duas casas? Uma aqui e outra em Hong Kong?'

Shaoran: 'Não. Esta é a nossa única casa.'

Sakura: 'Mas ... mas e os negócios, e o Clã Li...'

Shaoran (colocando a mão no ombro dela): 'Eu não tenho mais esta responsabilidade. Entreguei a liderança do Clã Li para meus cunhados, e agora vamos morar aqui em Tomoeda.'

Sakura: 'Mas por que você fez isso?'

Shaoran (depois de suspirar): 'Sakura, eu não iria agüentar ficar longe de você. Sendo o líder nós não iríamos poder ficar muito tempo juntos. Você não poderia estudar e nem trabalhar. Eu não quero que você sofra. Aqui você poderá ficar perto de sua família e amigos e realizar todos os seus sonhos.'

Sakura (com lagrimas nos olhos): 'Mas e você?'

Shaoran: 'Não se preocupe comigo, conversei com a minha mãe e irei abrir uma filial da empresa de nossa família aqui. E você sendo feliz é mais do que suficiente para eu ser feliz.'

Sakura não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, novamente Shaoran tinha pensado em tudo, sentiu como se o seu coração fosse explodir de tanta felicidade.

Shaoran (triste com o silêncio dela): 'Você não gostou da casa?'

Sakura (pulando nos braços dele): 'Mas é claro que gostei. É perfeita!!!!'

Shaoran: 'E não se preocupe. Tomoyo providenciou toda a decoração.'

Sakura (olhando com paixão): 'Eu realmente te amo muito.'

Sakura enlaçou o pescoço de seu amado esposo e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, enquanto Shaoran a pegou no colo entraram para sua nova casa. 

fim

__

Buááááá!!!! Acabou!!!!! Digno de folhetim: romântico e com final feliz... Só em fic mesmo para um cara bem de família largar tudo por uma mulher. u.u 

Bom, estou realmente muito feliz por ter conseguido terminar este fic. Gostaria muito de agradecer a todos os e-mail que recebi desde o primeiro capítulo. Quero mandar um beijo especial para Diana Lua, Merry_anne e Lupi-Ati que deixaram reviews.. E a todos que leram e que não mandaram nenhum comentário, muuuuito obrigado!!!!!!

Sabe, esse fic me proporcionou momentos maravilhosos... conheci pessoas incríveis, recebi alguns e-mails as vezes carinhosos, outros doloridos... mas tudo foi válido, já que aprendi muito. 

O Poder Supremo é dedicado especialmente para **Kath**, que foi minha inspiradora, conselheira, amiga, revisora... enfim, uma super amiga. Beijos Kath, vc sabe que te adoro!!!! No decorrer dele tb conheci três pessoas maravilhosas. A **Rô**, que tem sido muuuuito importante para mim, não só revisando os capítulos do meu novo fic, mas tb lendo as minhas reclamações e inseguranças. Rô é você que é um docinho! ^_^. Também conheci uma pessoinha muito legal, a **Cherry**, que tem sido uma incentivadora maravilhosa. Cherry, uma beijo estalado e um abraço sufocante. ^_^ E enfim para o meu doce Carrasco, que no decorrer do fic, me fez crescer muito com seus reviews recheados de dicas de português com uma pitada de ironia. A Paz do senhor irmão!

Enfim, é isso aí pessoal. Logo irei postar o meu novo fic, "Flor purpura", e espero contar com todos vcs novamente.

Um grande beijo e até o próximo fic.

Andy Gramp


End file.
